Teardrops from Heaven
by Salemsoriginal99
Summary: If we forget the past, it will only repeat itself in our future...
1. The First Storm

**Disclaimer: HP doesn't belong to me!**

_Worry gives a small thing a big shadow_. **-Swedish proverb**

"Ginny, please stop pacing, you're making me dizzy," Hermione muttered before taking another sip of her tea as she sat in the Burrow kitchen. Glancing out the window, she took another deep breath as lightening flashed and rain poured down outside.

Ginny on the other hand was not interested in the weather. She had, however, stopped pacing in time to give Hermione a look of disbelief.

"How can you be so calm about this? They're out there. How can you just sit there and drink tea?" she asked angrily, Hermione's slow sips and passive face annoying her more than the thunderous booms that were occurring frequently outside.

Hermione glanced up at her friend and then back outside, taking another sip of her tea.

"I'm not calm… I just hide it better than you, Gin," she replied, clutching her mug close to her, trying to gain warmth from its contents.

"They've been gone too long," Ginny commented, returning back to her pacing.

If Hermione was going to sip her tea, dammit, she was going to pace.

Hermione seemed to sense Ginny's annoyance towards her and took another deep breath.

"They'll be back soon."

Ginny looked up at Hermione.

"You said that two hours ago."

Ginny could see Hermione's jaw clench and her eyes water and immediately regretted her biting words.

She really was better at hiding things.

Hermione looked up at Ginny.

"I promised Ron and Harry I'd be here when they got back. You're father and brothers would like to know that you were here as well," she whispered.

Ginny bit her lip at the mention of Harry and looked away. She went to the door and looked out the door.

"Where are they?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"You seem anxious to see him again," she commented.

Ginny glanced over at her friend.

"I wasn't very nice when he left," she muttered.

Hermione frowned.

"Harry's trying, Gin. After what happened the last time you two were together, he's afraid he might lose you again," she whispered.

Ginny sighed.

"He's treating me like I'm eleven, Hermione. He tells you and Ron everything and I'm kept in the dark like always."

"You don't want to know what he tells Ron and I, Ginny. Sometimes you should be happy you're left in the dark," Hermione responded grimly, looking down at her hands. "Besides, you're in a very dangerous job as it is."

Ginny bit her lip.

"Dealing with an arse doesn't make my life dangerous. It just shows my lack of ability to find a better job," she muttered.

"Ginny, you deal with a man who's a Death Eater."

"Yet the Ministry can't do anything about it because they have no proof, so it doesn't matter, Hermione… Harry still doesn't tell me anything."

"You already know too much..."

The meaning behind Hermione's words told Ginny that Hermione also knew more than she should about Ginny's dealing with a certain Death Eater. Ginny watched Hermione sip her tea again and immediately became curious.

"Are you afraid, Hermione?"

Hermione looked up.

"Of what? Ron and Harry not coming back home? Of course I am," she said. "Every time Ron comes to my apartment saying he has an assignment I'm afraid. Ron and I are supposed to be getting married in three days… I don't want to lose him…" she murmured before looking back down at her tea.

Ginny soaked in what Hermione had said and looked back outside.

"At least you have someone to lose," she whispered. Deafening silence fell upon the two women as they waited, each lost in thought as the seconds turned into hours quickly. Ginny's mind went to her mother, who had opted to stay with Angelina in Diagon Ally. Angelina was seven months pregnant with her and Fred's first and Fred had not been too eager to leave her alone. Fleur and Alicia, George's girlfriend, were keeping Angelina company as well. Hermione and Ginny decided to stay at the Burrow.

"What time is it?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked down at the small leather strapped wristwatch Ron had given her two Christmas's ago.

"Three thirty-five…"

Ginny glanced over at Hermione.

"They were supposed to be here five hours ago, Hermione."

Hermione didn't seem to want to listen. Instead she took another sip of her now cold tea as Ginny turned to look back outside. She was about to suggest going to the Ministry when something in the raging darkness caught her eye.

"What is that?"

Hermione immediately got up and went to the back door.

"What? Where?"

Ginny pointed in the direction of the woods.

"There. Doesn't that look like light?"

Beside Ginny, Hermione paled and began to shake noticeably as she tried to get a better look at the mysterious light.

"It couldn't be…" she muttered.

Ginny frowned.

"That looks like… that looks like a stag. Why would Harry-"

Hermione's sudden movement startled Ginny as the other woman moved over to the table and grabbed her wand.

"Come on," she ordered.

Ginny frowned.

"What? Where are we going?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Ginny, there's no time, come on!" she insisted pleadingly, her wand shaking in her pale hands.

Ginny started to feel bad. Hermione rarely freaked out. If she did, something bad had happened.

"We have to wait for Ron and Harry, remember," Ginny whispered.

Hermione shook her head.

"They're not coming…"

**A/N: Ok, ok, ok! So I _may_ have said that I was going to finish a certain story before I started a new one, and I _may_ have said that it would be finished about two or three weeks ago (I don't keep track of those things), and I _may_ have also said something about a different ship, _its all hazy business really_. :-) Holds up bottle of butterbeer and gives cheers Ok, so butterbeer isn't that bad, but deal with me. **

**I am really sorry for those who thought that Numb would be over by now. To be quite honest, I thought it would be done by now as well, but I've run into a ditch with that story, so _please_ bear with me on that. As for... what are they... Imitation of Life and... and... I think there might be another one, but I've forgotten. I'll remember later. I _will_ finish them, I promise!!!!! REALLY PROMISE! **

**But I _needed_ something new and really different. A H/G ship with my ever present Hr/R references. (Can't get enough of them.) **

**Ok... well... I think I might have said all that I needed to... **

**If I missed anything, please send me something. Other than that, I think this is it. **

**R/R!**


	2. O Brother Where Art Thou

**A/N:** _Life is like an onion: You peel it off one layer at a time, and sometimes you weep._** -Carl Sandburg**

* * *

St. Mungos emergency was filled with the evidence of war. Screaming men and moaning women could be heard as Hermione and Ginny entered the room. Ginny had to stop for a moment as the overwhelming smell of blood and urine hit her, causing her to gasp for what ever little air was left in this hellhole. Hermione was looking around frantically, looking for the familiar red hair and blue eyes.

"Healer Granger! We were just about to contact you! You're needed here," a nurse called, motioning for Hermione to come.

"Granger!"

Hermione whirled around to see her boss, Senior Healer Edward Cassaday approach her and handed her a clipboard.

"I don't know why they insist on attacking at night," he muttered, moving out of the way as two more Aurors were brought into the emergency room. "We don't have enough bloody people," he growled, taking Hermione by the arm. As he dragged her away, she turned back to Ginny, who was standing in the middle of the masses of death, looking vulnerable.

"Find Ron! Please find Ron!" she begged before disappearing in the chaos.

Ginny looked around, praying to God that she could find anyone of her family in this mess. She was about to move off towards one corner when someone grabbed her leg. Crying out in surprise, she looked down at the ground to see a man staring up at her through blood and gashes.

"Ginny!" he gasped, blood spluttering out of his mouth as he spoke. Ginny's eyes grew in realization.

"Lupin!"

Falling to her knees, she took the man's hand and looked over him in horror. There was a huge gash on his chest. How deep it was, Ginny couldn't tell, but she knew it couldn't be good.

"Ginny!" he rasped, coughing up more blood. "Tell Harry I'm sorry!"

She shook her head. "No, we're going to get you better," she said before looking around. "Somebody help me! Please! I need help here!" she called, catching the attention of a nearby nurse. The woman came over and immediately motioned for two more nurses.

"Get him up to level 3! We're going to lose him soon!" she barked and soon Lupin was lost to Ginny's sight.

Ginny suddenly felt light headed. If Lupin was so close to death, how close were her brothers? Her father? Harry…

"Harry!" she suddenly heard herself screaming. "Harry!" she screamed, moving through the crowds of people standing and lying on the ground, either begging for salvation or pleading for the quickness of eternity. She knew she was crying, but it didn't matter. She needed to find someone that she knew. She needed to know if they were ok.

"Ginny! Ginny!"

She turned around and gasped.

"Harry!" she cried before running into his arms and burying her face in his shoulder.

"I lost Hermione and then I found Lupin and I think I might be dead, Charlie. The nurse said they might lose him and now I can't find anyone!" she sobbed, holding him tighter as another wave of weakness crashed over her. Harry pulled away and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Where's Lupin, Ginny?" he demanded, his grip on her arms tightening as panic took over him. Ginny's eyes wandered over Harry and she let out a gasp.

"Oh Harry…" she whispered at the sight of the gash in his side. He looked down at it and suddenly a wave of pain shot up his spine and he gasped in pain. He hadn't known about the wound. "Harry, you need to see a Healer," she told him, looking around for someone to help them. He shook his head.

"No! I'm fine, Ginny. We need to find your brothers," he told her, pulling her along with him as he looked around for the flash of red.

"Harry!"

"Hermione!"

She came running up to him, tears streaming down her face, blood covering the Healer robes Cassaday had given her.

"Where is he, Harry? I can't find him anywhere and no one's seen him. Harry what happened?"

Harry grabbed her arm as well and began to head for the doors leading away from the emergency room and into the other parts of the hospital. He took her past several waiting rooms in which families stood waiting for the good and bad news. The two women could see that the wounds he had sustained were bad, but he was trying to hide it as he entered an empty examining room. Closing the door, he leaned against it and took deep breaths, clutching his side as he tried to collect his thoughts. So much had happened in the past few hours…

Ginny and Hermione were standing in the middle of the room, watching him with fear. They could see the blood on his face, but they could also see traces of tears…

"Harry, what happened?"

He shook his head.

"I don't know… They knew…"

Ginny took a step forward.

"What do you mean, 'they knew'?" she asked.

He looked up.

"They knew where we'd be… They opened fire the moment we got there… We couldn't disapparate and the portkeys weren't working."

"There was a leak," Hermione muttered, leaning against the counter. "Where's Ron, Harry?"

He shook his head again, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall, a tear running down his face.

"I don't know, Hermione… I saw him fall and I couldn't reach him…"

There was a gasp and he looked at her in time to see the tears start to flow.

"He's dead…" she whispered.

Harry moved over to her quickly, taking her face in his hands.

"No," he said firmly. "No."

Hermione looked into his eyes and saw the doubt he felt in his words.

"Harry…"

Ginny watched as Hermione fell into Harry's arms, crying silently. Ginny suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable, as if she was standing in something precious and decided to leave. Closing the door behind her, she took a deep breath and looked around, seeing nurses and Healers run past, magically escorting stretchers carrying screaming people.

"Ginny!"

Ginny looked down the hall to her left to see Percy running down the hall, waving at her.

"Percy?" she said, moving over to him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at the Ministry?"

He shook his head, pushing his glasses back up his freckled nose and looking over her.

"You're covered in blood," he gasped, pointing at her ruined shirt and jeans. She looked down and realized that her clothes were bloodied. Most likely from hugging Harry.

"I'm not hurt, don't worry," she said, looking back up at her brother. "Have you seen anyone?" she asked shakily.

"No…" he replied, moving out of the way for two nurses moving a paling woman. "I just got word that the mission had gone wrong. I came to the Burrow to find you and Hermione but you were already gone. Mum is in the waiting room with Alicia, asking the poor nurse for any information on Dad and the other's whereabouts. A nurse told me she'd seen you leave the emergency room," he explained quickly. "Where is Hermione?"

Ginny was about to answer when the examining door opened and Hermione exited.

"Ginny! Ginny, help me! He passed out," she called before going back into the room. Ginny glanced up at her brother before the two entered the room and helped Hermione with Harry.

* * *

"How many are missing, Moody?" Dumbledore asked, sinking into his chair in exhaustion. Moody, Tonks, Kingsley and other members of the Order were sitting in a conference room at the Ministry with what was left of the Weasley family. Bill and George were still at the hospital while Angelina clung to Fred, Mrs. Weasley sat close to her husband and Alicia, Charlie and Ginny sat at the side. Harry and Hermione were on the other side of the table, sitting silently after Moody had given a full description of what had happened. There was still no word on Remus Lupin's condition.

"Eleven, Albus, but there are more coming in as we speak," Moody answered roughly.

Dumbledore took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"How could this happen?" he asked sorrowfully before looking up at Moody. "Is there any word on Ron?"

Immediately the heads of all looked up in eagerness, only to be heartbroken by the look on Moody's scared face.

"No… The site still isn't safe to go back to… so we won't be sure…"

A small noise erupted from Hermione's throat before she settled back into a teary silence, holding Harry's hand tightly as she continued to stare down at the table.

"I thought the place was secure," Mrs. Weasley whispered.

Kingsley shook his head.

"There must have been a leak. We're still checking into it, but for now, there's nothing else we can do until we're able to question everyone. Right now, that doesn't seem like an option," he explained. Moody shook his head.

"The minister's been having his own bloody agenda, that's how they found out. He's had us going on raids every month since last year, it was about time they figured out where we'd strike next."

"Alastor! This is hardly the time to be talking about politics," Kingsley said warningly.

Dumbledore nodded and stood up.

"I agree. I suggest you all go home and get some rest. There's nothing more you can do."

Everyone was slow to stand, but once they were up, they quickly left the room, all of them yearning for the comfort of soft sheets. Hermione left quickly as well, though after much insisting, she agreed to stay at the Burrow with everyone else. No one wanted Hermione to be by herself. Harry was just about to leave when Ginny's voice stopped him.

"Are you going to come to the Burrow?" she asked quietly, moving over to stand beside him at the doorway. He looked down at her and then out the door.

"I don't think so," he whispered.

Ginny reached out for his hand.

"I'd feel safer knowing that you were there," she told him.

He looked back at her and could see the need in her eyes. He shook his head.

"You don't want to hear me scream," he muttered before pulling away and leaving.

In any other circumstance, she would have gotten angry. She would have grabbed his arm and kept him there.

But this was different…

He had just watched people that he cared about die right in front of his very eyes…

He had witnessed the very thing he had been trying to prevent…

_Harry's trying, Gin. After what happened the last time you two were together, he's afraid he might lose you again_…

Hermione's words finally sunk in…

"Ginny?"

She jumped at the sound of her brother's voice and turned to see Charlie watching her carefully.

"Hey, Charlie," she whispered, suddenly feeling exhausted herself.

"You ready?" he asked.

Suddenly those words had so many different meanings…

Was she ready?

She looked up at him.

"Tell me everything is going to be ok," she whispered.

Charlie just stared at her for a moment then pulled her into a hug.

"I hope everything is going to be ok…"

Ginny closed her eyes and tried not to cry as Ron's face came to her mind.

"Ron…"

**A/N: Hello, all! I hope you liked this. Don't worry, I promise to update as soon as possible. **

**ginnypotter177:** Don't worry! Be happy!

**ginevra-james:** I'm glad you're enjoying this.

**Rumpleteaze:** I haven't done much of anything in a while, so I can understand.

**OzDust:** Yes, well, you know how the Ministry is. A bunch of idiots making decisions that affect the rest of us little people, but enough about politics! You'll see...

**Wesker888: **Wow, bullet-proof. I don't think anyone's ever called me that before. Nice to know I'm missed, though the whole pushing up daisies thing doesn't appeal to me too much, contrary to all my previous writings. I'll try to stay alive long enough to finish the other stories.

**charma10:** Yes, well you know me. I can't completely stay away from my favorite ship. As for Harry and Ginny, they'll undergo a lot as well.

**Chapter Tease: (Yes, I've already written the eleventh chapter, of course there's a chapter tease!)**

_They both looked over at the door and Ginny stepped away from Malfoy, surprised to see Harry standing there. _

_"Harry? What are you doing here?"_


	3. Life's Dirty Little Pleasure

**A/N: Hope you like it!**

_I love my past. I love my present. I'm not ashamed of what I've had, and I'm not sad because I have it no longer._ **-Colette**

* * *

"I heard about your brother." 

Ginny looked up from some papers to see a tall blonde man standing at the door. Frowning she looked over at the clock and then back at him.

"You're early."

The man shrugged and closed the door behind him before taking the seat in front of Ginny's desk.

"I was supposed to have a lunch date with my mum, but she cancelled on me. I decided to come early," he answered.

"Oh."

"Your brother, Ginny?"

"I'd prefer not to talk about it if that's okay with you," she muttered, pulling out a file and looking through it. "I was going over your file and it said that… the day before your father was killed, you were seen at Hog's Head. Why were you in Hog's Head?"

Malfoy's jaw clenched and for a moment, she thought she saw a flicker of sympathy flash through his cold grey eyes. Then it was gone and he shrugged.

"I was seeing someone."

Ginny looked up at him.

"What were you doing, Draco?"

Malfoy shook his head.

"I told you, Ginny, I was seeing someone," Malfoy answered coldly. "Why must we go over things of the past, anyway?" Ginny frowned.

"That's the deal you made with the Aurors, remember? We go over these things in the file, you tell me a few things of the present and I sign your papers, gradually giving you more freedom as the months go by."

Malfoy stood up and walked over to the wall filled with pictures.

"You know, my mum doesn't talk to me as often as she used to."

Ginny frowned at his sudden change of topic, but decided not to voice her thoughts about it. Instead she stood up and walked around the desk to him.

"Do you know anything about what happened, Draco?"

Malfoy smiled and looked over at her.

"I guessed you would ask me that…" He shook his head. "No. The Death Eaters know who I report to, Weasley,"

Ginny reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Draco…"

He turned fully to face her and she bit her lip.

"If you know anything… My brother's out there."

There it was again. That same pained look on his face. This time it stayed long enough for Ginny to really know that something had happened the night he had gone to Hog's Head.

"You met an Auror, didn't you?"

Malfoy looked away from her.

"My mother… I never knew how much she loved that man until he died," he muttered.

"Draco… what happened?"

He sighed and looked up at the pictures.

"You remember Grownluth?"

"The Death Eater hideout where your father was killed?"

He nodded. He got a weird look on his face.

"Lucius deserved to die... Ron-"

"Malfoy."

They both looked over at the door and Ginny stepped away from Malfoy, surprised to see Harry standing there.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" she asked. Harry eyes were still fixed on Malfoy, who had taken on a cold façade.

"Malfoy," he said again and Malfoy glanced over at Ginny.

"I'll come back later, then," Malfoy said as he started to leave. Ginny nodded and watched him leave. She then glanced over at Harry before going over to her desk and sitting down.

"What are you doing here, Harry?"

He stepped into the office and sat down, obviously still a bit upset about seeing her and Malfoy so close.

"I just wanted to see how you were. It's been two days since I saw you," he said, fiddling with a small figure on her desk. Ginny immediately felt concerned about him.

"I should be asking you the same question… With Lupin-"

"I don't want to talk about Remus," Harry said quickly before leaning back in his chair and looking down at his hands. Ginny bit her lip and looked down at her desk.

"Look, Harry. Lupin…" She trailed off after Harry shot her a look and decided to take a different route. "Harry… have they found any information on the leak?"

Harry shook his head.

"We were just able to go back to the site. We're not coming up with much. That's actually why I'm here."

Ginny frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"The Aurors need you to go through all suspected Death Eaters and question them on the leak."

Ginny bit her lip.

"Harry, I'm not here for that. I'm here so that those people can tell me what they want to tell me, not so I can examine them."

Harry closed his eyes.

"Look, Ginny. Things aren't getting any better out there," he said.

"What?"

Harry was about to answer when someone knocked on the door. Ginny sat up straighter.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened and Ginny frowned.

"Moody?"

Harry turned around to face his boss to find the man looking uncharacteristically sober.

"We found Ron."

* * *

The moment she entered the room she could hear him screaming. She could hear him in pain. 

"RON!" she yelled, rushing over to the bed. She could go no further.

He had gashes all over his chest and down his arms. He was bleeding from his eyes and nose as well as from his ears. The nurses were trying to constrain him by tying him down with magical bonds that shot out of the bed themselves.

He wouldn't stop screaming…

"Where are the pain relievers?" Hermione demanded, pushing past the nurses to the head of the bed.

"They're not working, Healer Granger," a Healer answered going to the other side of the bed.

Hermione looked up at him.

"What?!"

"The pain relievers don't work. We've tried all of them and they won't work. In fact they're making him worse," he said pointing to the gashes on Ron's arms.

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to rid her mind of Ron's screams but it didn't work. It only magnified their existence.

"Give me some blood replenishers, he's losing too much blood!" Hermione suddenly demanded. "Help me!" As she waited for the potions, she took Ron's head in her hands.

"Ron, it's me. Ron," she whispered. His eyes widened as he gazed upon her.

"NO!" he screamed. His eyes roved over in pain and then looked up at the ceiling as he cried out in terror. His hand grabbed her wrist as he continued to scream, his streaming with blood and burning with the fear of something unseen.

"Ron! Ron, look at me!" Hermione screamed, wincing as his grip on her tightened. His eyes moved back to her face as he let go of her.

"No," he gasped. "Don't let me die!" A nurse came over and handed Hermione the potions.

The other Healer helped keep Ron's mouth open as Hermione poured the liquid down his throat. There was a pause in Ron's screaming where Hermione hoped that it might be over, but then Ron turned to the side and retched up blood all over her. He then began to convulse violently, blood foaming at his mouth as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"He's seizing!" the other Healer shouted, and two nurses grabbed Ron's legs and arms. Hermione leaned in to grab his head when he threw up more blood on her robes, causing her to stumble back.

The door to the room opened and Cassaday entered. Upon noticing Hermione standing there, he frowned.

"Get her out of here! Now!" he ordered. When a nurse went to help Hermione, she shook her head.

"I have to stay here!"

Cassaday shook his head.

"I don't think so, get out!"

* * *

They all stood up when they saw Hermione enter the waiting room. 

"Oh my God…" Ginny whispered.

Hermione was covered in blood. Mrs. Weasley was the first to get to her.

"What… What happened?"

Hermione looked up.

"They made me leave the room," she whispered.

"What about Ron?" Mr. Weasley asked, moving over to the poor woman. Hermione closed her eyes as if trying to stop something.

"I… I don't know… he… he was… He wouldn't stop screaming…" she whispered, tears starting to flow down her cheeks.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

They turned to see Healer Cassaday standing there. Hermione started toward the man when he shook his head and she stopped.

"Cassaday-"

"Hermione, no," he said. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself, biting her lip to keep herself from voicing the words in Cassaday's eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley touched Hermione's shoulder before moving over to the Healer. They walked off down the hall, leaving Hermione to feel more alone, even when everyone else gathered around her, asking how she was.

* * *

Harry helped Hermione up the stairs when they arrived at the Burrow later that night. Everyone else was already asleep when the two had arrived back home. Cassaday had kept the Weasley's parents at Mungos the whole day, keeping the rest of the family from knowing what was going on. After two hours of torture, Hermione had decided to leave, Harry coming with her to make sure she would not harm herself. 

When they arrived at the door to Ginny's old room, Hermione turned to Harry and looked up at him.

"How's Lupin?" she asked quietly, fiddling with the small necklace around her neck. Harry froze, the very topic he had been trying to avoid being brought up.

"I haven't seen him… since that night," he muttered, looking down at his feet.

"Harry-"

"He's going to make it," Harry snapped, continuing to look down. Hermione bit her lip and then looked down the stairs.

"I'll check on him tomorrow," she said and he nodded silently. He looked up at her and watched fiddle with the necklace. He remembered when Ron had given it to her last Christmas Suddenly a dreadful thought struck Harry and he looked up at Hermione.

"Hermione… tomorrow-"

She knew what he was talking about and looked up at him.

"Don't Harry… please… it's hard enough knowing he might die," she whispered.

"He'll make it, Hermione," he said but she shook her head, letting out a labored sigh.

"I told him… I told him to go, Harry. I told him that as long as that was his last one, he should go…" There she paused, taking a shaky breath. "Moody told me that it wasn't going to be dangerous at all… that nothing would happen…" They stood there for a moment before she leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck. For a moment, Harry's hands remained at his side, but then he raised them and wrapped them around Hermione's waist, pulling her closer and burying his face in her hair. That's when they heard the door open and Harry opened his eyes to see Ginny standing there in her pajamas, her eyes gazing upon them with no expression. Hermione pulled away from Harry to see who it was. She then glanced back at Harry and nodded.

"Good night, Harry," she whispered before moving past Ginny and disappearing into the room. Ginny looked up at Harry.

"Why haven't you visited Lupin?" she asked. He stared at her for a moment before he turned and headed up the stairs.

"I'll see you in the morning, Gin," he muttered. Ginny watched him leave and sighed, looking down at her hands.

"Damn it, Harry," she swore before going inside the room and closing the door.

* * *

Dumbledore sighed and looked across the table to Alastor Moody. This was the second time he had been called that day to discuss the raiding policy. 

"Minister, you must be reasonable. Men are dying because the Death Eaters are finding out where we are attacking. We must call a halt to things before more people are killed," Kingsley said.

The Minister, Gerald Beckett, glanced over at Kingsley with cold dark eyes.

"We must continue! If there are leaks in the Ministry, they were be dealt with accordingly, but I will not show weakness because of one rat!" He stood up from his seat and five other men stood up with him. "I'll give you a week, Moody, but then I better get a report on the next raid or I'll put someone else in with a stronger spine," he said before leaving. Moody waited until the last man had left before turning to Dumbledore.

"I don't like this Albus. Beckett's been too keen to get the Aurors out there. It's getting dangerous, especially since their starting to create new curses again," Moody muttered as he and Albus walked down the hall.

"You didn't tell him about what Ron found did you?" Dumbledore asked. Moody snorted and shook his head.

"I've seen the way Beckett looks at Granger every time she comes here. I wouldn't. Weasley promised me it was somewhere safe, why?"

Dumbledore shook his head.

"I have a feeling Beckett's agenda's changing. He has been having private conferences with Narcissa Malfoy as well as members of the Crabbe, Flint and Parkinson family. If anything, I think Beckett is still looking for that item."

"Since Weasley is in Mungos, should I send some men over to his place to find it?" Moody asked.

Dumbledore shook his head, stopping in the narrow hall, and looking around.

"No, that will only arouse suspicion. Leave it as it is for now," he whispered. "Contact me if any change happens with Ron or Lupin."

With that he disappeared down the hall. Moody sighed and walked back to his office.

**A/N: Yeah, I know there's a lot going on, but that's the whole joy of this! You have to read carefully... I think... You've got to pay attention though...**

**OzDust:** Yea well you can't have a good fic without Ron being in some sort of trouble. As for Ginny and Malfoy sitting in a tree, I don't think so. :-) Close, maybe. Making out in her office until Harry comes in and sees them? No.

**UltimateProcrastinator:** Yes, well, I must say that your name is something worth reading as well. It's _really_ long. And very enlightening... but mostly long. Really, really long... Well, ok, maybe not that long, cuz my name's somewhat long, but you get my point. I like that word, procrastination. _Anyway_, now that we've got that out of the way, I will update as soon as possible.

**charma10:** Well, you're reading a story by me, so you already know someone's dead. Whether or not it's Ron or Harry, is still undecided. :-)

**Rumpleteaze:** _Wow_... If it's only the second chapter and you're choking up, then I really don't want to know what happens when we reach chapter 8 and 9.

**Glad you liked it! R/R!!!!**

**Chapter Tease:**

_"There's a reason I don't tell you things, Ginny," he said before starting up the stairs. She moved to the bottom of the stairs and looked up at him. _

_"I'm not eleven, Harry! I fought in the war!" _

_"AND BETRAYED US!" _


	4. Going Somewhere

**A/N:** _... joy and sorrow are inseparable. . . together they come and when one sits alone with you . . . remember that the other is asleep upon your bed. _**-Kahlil Gibran

* * *

**Ginny looked up the next morning to see Harry come down the stairs, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She watched him pour himself a glass of pumpkin juice and look around; finally noticing that she was sitting there. 

"Good morning," she greeted. He just stared at her, making her uncomfortable. "What?"

He shook his head and looked down at his glass. He seemed as if he wanted to ask her a question but couldn't find the words. She stood up and went over to him.

"What is it?" she asked. He looked up and searched her eyes.

"Will you come with me to see Lupin?" he asked.

At first she looked startled by his question. Then she nodded silently, not wanting to say anything that would dissuade Harry from what he wanted to do. She grabbed her bag and wand and the two disapparated.

* * *

"Harry… Ginny? What are you two doing here?" Hermione asked. She looked as if she hadn't slept at all last night. Ginny knew that Hermione had been crying all night.

"I came to see Remus," Harry whispered and Hermione glanced over at Ginny before frowning.

"Harry…" she stopped herself and glanced down the hall before handing her clipboard to the nurse who was waiting patiently beside her. "Give her two drops of newt's blood," she told the nurse before turning back to Harry and Ginny. "Follow me."

They walked up some stairs then reached a private room. Hermione turned to the two.

"Harry, you need to know… I was talking to his Healer and… Lupin isn't doing to well. They said that the spell that hit him is eating away at him and there's nothing they can do to stop it," she told him softly. Harry didn't seem to hear any of this as he stared at the door.

"Can I go in?" he asked in a voice uncommon to his own. Ginny bit her lip and glanced at Hermione who seemed equally concerned.

"Yes… just bare in mind what I told you…" she told them as she watched Harry open the door and he and Ginny went inside.

Harry stopped so abruptly, Ginny walked right into him. She was about to ask why he had stopped when she saw the reason lying there in a white hospital bed.

"Remus," Harry whispered before moving over to the bed, leaving Ginny to stand by the door. The man opened his eyes and looked around.

"Harry?" he rasped. Harry pulled up a chair and sat by the bedside.

"I'm here," he answered.

Remus seemed to laugh but it quickly turned to a cough as he closed his eyes in pain.

"I never actually thought that I'd die this way," he whispered, making Harry shake his head.

"You're going to be okay, Remus. It's not that bad," he said. Remus laughed again.

"You sound so much like James," he said, a hint of sorrow in his voice. "I'll be looking forward to seeing him again…"

Ginny bit her lip at the man's words, not wanting to cry in front of the two men. Remus continued to speak.

"Harry… don't do what I did… don't wait…" he whispered. Ginny was confused by his meaning, but Harry just stared at Remus.

"This is my fault," he said.

Remus didn't answer at this and it made Ginny look up. The fact that Remus hadn't contradicted Harry's statement was confusing for Ginny. But then she saw why she hadn't heard him answer. Remus must have known someone else was in the room because he was whispering to Harry quietly so that she couldn't hear. Harry was shaking his head but Remus grabbed Harry's shirt with his bandaged hands and shook him with strength beyond a man of his demeanor. Suddenly it seemed as if Remus's words had hit a nerve. Harry's shoulders began to shake and he placed his head on the bed, crying. Remus closed his eyes in exhaustion and placed a hand on Harry's head as he cried.

"Don't go," Ginny heard escape from Harry's lips. "Please don't go."

* * *

They arrived back at the Burrow two hours later. Lupin had fallen asleep and his Healer had suggested that the two let him rest. After a quick chat with Hermione, who wasn't really listening, her eyes on Ron's door, they headed back to the Burrow. Stepping into the kitchen, Ginny set down her bag and watched Harry as he stood there, glaring at the sink.

"Harry…" she whispered. His eyes connected with hers and she suddenly felt intimidated. "Do… do you want to talk?" she asked. He stared at her for a moment then turned to leave the kitchen. Ginny, however, wasn't about to let him leave without discussing everything that had happened in that room. She knew that if she let him keep it all inside, he'd explode on someone else. She moved over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Harry please… just talk to me…" When he didn't answer she suddenly got angry. "Or would you rather talk to Hermione?"

He turned around and looked at her.

"What does Hermione have to do with this?" he asked.

She let go of his arm and glared up at him.

"She has _everything_ to do with this, Harry. Her, Ron… my brothers, Harry," she said. "Hell, I've even seen you talk to my father, but you _never_ talk to me anymore. You never talk to me, Harry."

He stared at her then looked away.

"There's a reason I don't tell you things, Ginny," he said before starting up the stairs. She moved to the bottom of the stairs and looked up at him.

"I'm not eleven, Harry! I fought in the war!"

"AND BETRAYED US!"

A painful silence fell upon them as Ginny's eyes filled with tears. Harry immediately regretted what he had said, but knew he could not take them back. Everything he had felt towards her ever since they had broken up had come out in that one impassioned statement. All Ginny could do was stare at him, her heart wrenching itself into pieces as she struggled for words to say.

"Ginny-"

There was a tapping sound that stopped Harry and attracted Ginny's attention. She looked over to the window to see an owl at the window. Moving away from the stairs and entering the kitchen, she opened the window and let the bird in. It handed her a letter before flapping back out the window. Ginny looked down at the letter and up at Harry, who had entered the kitchen as well.

"It's for you," she whispered, handing it to him and watching him open it. His eyes roved over the words and his hands began to shake. His face grew pale as the letter dropped from his hands. His previous words forgotten for the moment, Ginny walked over to him, concern in her eyes.

"Harry, what's-"

She had to duck to avoid being hit by a glass Harry threw across the kitchen with a cry of rage.

"Harry!"

He left the kitchen and Ginny followed him, afraid that he'd hurt himself. He went out the front door and looked around, eyes wild with anger and something else. Ginny watched him as he moved to the left and her eyes grew wide when she saw what he was headed to. She ran from her place at the door and right in front of Harry before he could open the car door.

"Harry, no," she said sternly, looking up into his violent green eyes.

"Move, Ginny," he said, reaching around her to open the door, but she stopped him.

"Running away isn't going help anything, Harry," she said. He pulled out his wand.

"Get out of my way, Ginny, or I'll make you," he growled and Ginny could see the pain. The undefiled pain that coursed through Harry's eyes and drenched his voice. She knew it was wrong for her to let him take her father's muggle car, but she stepped out of the way. Without a second glance, Harry got into the car and slammed the door shut. He was about to start the car when the passenger door opened and Ginny sat down, closing the door behind her and buckling her seat belt. Their eyes connected and Harry knew it would be useless to try to get her to stay so he started the car and they began to move. Ginny watched him for a moment, taking in the small tear that fell down his face and his white knuckles as he gripped the steering wheel. She then turned to look ahead, watching as trees moved by as Harry sped down the road. She knew that she had to stay with him. If she didn't, who knew what he would do.

* * *

Fred helped Angelina into a seat as Alicia and Fleur sat beside her. Bill, Charlie and George leaned against the wall as Mrs. and Mr. Weasley moved around the kitchen.

"How's Ron doing?" George asked, attracting his father's attention.

"He's not getting better… but he's not getting worse either," he answered, sighing. Alicia looked up at everyone.

"It's so sad," she whispered. "Today was supposed to be a happy day."

Fleur nodded. "It iz very zad," she agreed. Mrs. Weasley looked around and frowned.

"Where's Ginny?" she asked. Just when she asked that, Hermione entered the kitchen, looking exhausted, but confused.

"Mr. Weasley, did you get rid of your car?" she asked. Everyone looked confused now.

"Excuse me?"

"Your car. Did you get rid of it?" Hermione asked. Mr. Weasley frowned.

"No, Hermione, I didn't. Why would you think that?"

Hermione pointed to the front of the house. "When I came in, I noticed that the car wasn't there. I suppose you just moved it," she suggested, sitting down at the table. Mr. Weasley was about to answer when Mrs. Weasley finally noticed the broken glass on the floor.

"Good heavens! Fred, George? Which one of you were messing around in my kitchen?" she asked instantly, looking up at her to mischievous sons, who were, at this moment, looking very innocent and very confused.

"What?" Fred asked.

"We didn't do anything," George defended.

"What's that?" Bill asked, picking up a letter on the floor. He looked over it and his eyes grew. "Oh no… Harry."

"What? What happened?" they all asked. He looked up.

"Lupin passed away this morning…"

* * *

It was dark outside as the small car continued down the highway. Harry glanced over at Ginny, who was now sleeping in the passenger seat, shifting occasionally to get into a better position. He turned back to the road in front of him and the few headlights that sped past him on the opposite side. He was thankful that Ginny had not said a thing since they had left the Burrow. He hadn't really been thinking when he took the car, but he just couldn't stay there any more. Millions of thoughts were racing through his mind as he drove, consuming him with more grief the longer he thought about the letter he had left behind. He had died. The last link to his parents had died and now… he was alone. His eyes shifted over to Ginny quickly before turning back the road. He knew she had come to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, but he didn't deserve her concern.

The words he had screamed to her in the house had gone beyond any angry word he had ever said before and he also knew it wasn't true. It hadn't been Ginny he was talking about. Well, not her mind anyway.

He heard her mutter something and looked down at her to see her opening her eyes. Their eyes connected for a moment before Harry looked back to the road. She continued to stare at him for a while before straightening her chair and looking out the window.

"Where are we?" she asked. Harry shrugged and Ginny frowned, looking down at her watch, she frowned.

"Harry, did you stop at any time?" she asked. He shook his head and her eyes went to his hands which were still gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Harry, you've been driving since eleven. It's almost midnight," she said. "We should stop."

"Not now," Harry answered and Ginny sighed.

"Harry, please. You're tired and you're not thinking clearly. You need to get some sleep. Please, just stop somewhere."

Harry didn't seem to hear her for the longest time, but after about twenty minutes, he exited the highway and pulled into a parking lot for some hotel. They both got out of the car and Ginny led the way inside. That's when she hesitated. This was a muggle hotel and she didn't have her card. She glanced behind her at Harry, who didn't seem to notice her until they reached the counter. A man, slightly older than herself, looked up from some sort of machine and his eyes got bright when he caught sight of her.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Do you have any rooms available?" Ginny asked, glancing over at Harry, who was still ignoring her. The man looked between the two before tapping a few things on the machine. The screen flashed with something else and Ginny waited patiently.

"We have three more rooms available," he said. "It'll be sixty-nine pounds."

Ginny was about to ask the man what pounds were when Harry pulled out a card and handed it to the man.

"Here," he muttered. Harry then turned and looked around the small lobby. "I'll be back in a minute," he muttered before leaving her. She bit her lip and turned back to the man behind the desk.

"So," she glanced down at his nametag. "Henry. What town is this?"

"You're in Grimsby," he replied, before glancing over at the door. "That you're husband?" he asked.

Ginny looked surprised but shook her head.

"No."

"Boyfriend?"

"No," Ginny answered, looking down at her hands. The man's eyes got huge.

"You're not a-"

"No!" Ginny snapped, glaring at him. Thankfully, Harry came back in looking over at her. Ginny snatched the card and the key from the man's hand and grabbed Harry's arm. "Let's go." Harry frowned as they walked down the hall and up the stairs, Ginny constantly checking the key in her hand with the door numbers.

"Here we are," she said, shoving the key into the knob and opening the door. Ginny entered and looked around, wrinkling her nose at the smoky smell. Harry looked around as well.

"You can take the bed," he muttered, going over the couch and sitting down. They moved around in silence, each lost in their thoughts on the events of today. That's when it dawned on Ginny that she didn't have any clothes. Sighing she sat down on the bed and looked down at her hands. Harry looked up at her and watched her for a moment.

"Why did you get in the car?" he finally asked, startling Ginny, who shifted on the bed before looking around the room.

"I wanted to make sure you were safe," she whispered.

"What made you think you'd be safe anyway?"

Ginny looked at him.

"Because I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

They stared at each other for a moment then Harry looked around. He looked as if he wanted to say something but stopped. He then looked down at his hands.

"Look, Gin… You don't have to stay," he said. "I don't necessarily have a destination in mind."

Ginny smiled and pulled back the covers from under her and pulling them over her lap.

"I know what you're doing Harry," she whispered. "When you're ready to talk, I'll be here."

Lost in thought, Harry didn't answer. Instead, he just leaned back on the uncomfortable couch and lay there for what seemed like forever. She was certain he had fallen asleep when he whispered something into the darkness that kept her awake the whole night.

"I'm sorry, Ginny."

**A/N: Okay, if I don't update something else before the next update of this then you guys can... send me very nasty letters... or maybe just a reminder... that would be better... **

**Abala-Fabala:** Just a little hint as to why they broke up.

**charma10:** Well, _someone_ seems a bit anxious. _Someone_ doesn' seem to like a certain boy who lived. :-)

**OzDust:** Ha, ha, ha! I don't think anyone's going to see what's coming. As for whatever's wrong with Ron, you'll eventually find that out, I suppose. I mean, what sort of person would I be to kill him off and not tell you how it happened... I _mean_... Have him magically disappear... and... fly away... or... you know what. Let's just say that I'll tell you...

**Rumpleteaze:** I _highly_ doubt you want to know what happens in chapters 8 and 9. ;-)

**UltimateProcrastinator:** Don't worry. In a few chapters, this story's going to get a bit confusing so I _really_ suggest paying attention to the small things... maybe. I don't know. But I know it gets confusing.

**FloweredEnchantment:** Seriously, what's with the long names?

**asdfjkl;asdjfkl;:** I'm not even going to start...

**A/N: Okay, I know I've said I'm going to update and I _promise_ I will. I _promise!_ **

**Chapter Tease:**

_"I don't want to say goodbye anymore," he whispered, leaning in and capturing her lips in a searing kiss that caused her to gasp. His arms wrapped around her waist and she had to once again stand on her toes to keep from breaking their kiss._


	5. Recapping

**A/N: Here you go!**

_Let the lover be disgraceful, crazy, absent-minded.  
Someone sober will worry about events going badly.  
Let the lover be. _**-Rumi**

* * *

The first thing Ginny did when she woke up was panic.

She looked around, realizing she was in a strange place with no one around to explain how she had gotten there. Then she saw Harry, sitting up on the couch, watching her with slight amusement.

"You finally went to sleep," he whispered, watching as everything dawned on her.

"Oh," she muttered, her hands going up to her hair unconsciously as Harry continued to stare at her.

"You're hair's fine," he said and she stopped messing with it. She bit her lip and looked down at her hands.

"Now what?" she asked. Harry snorted and looked around.

"We check out of this place and get back on the road," he said, standing up and heading for the door. Ginny sighed and got up, moving to the door as well. She stopped at the small mirror however and fixed her hair before leaving. The same guy from last night was at the front desk and frowned when he noticed Ginny.

"I thought you would have left by now," he said. "The police usually come by at this time."

Ginny glared at him and threw the keys at him.

"I'm not a whore!" she growled before storming out the door. Harry shot the man the nastiest look before following her out. Ginny was already sitting in the car, glaring at the dashboard. Harry got in and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot and looking at the signs.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked. Ginny looked at him and stared at him for a while before looking at the signs herself.

"Harry, how long are we going to do this?" she asked softly. Harry closed his eyes.

"Damn it, Gin-"

"Before you start, I was just wondering," she snapped, turning her eyes back at him. "Because, if we're going to be away for a few days, I'd like to change out of these clothes and I didn't exactly pack before you drove off."

"I didn't ask you to get in the car, Ginny."

She glared at him.

"Well I'm here, so deal with it. Now, can we stop some where to get some clothes or am I going to have to go for a week in the same clothes?" she asked firmly. He stared at the steering wheel for a moment before looking back at the signs. He stared at them for a moment before pointing to a specific one.

"There should be a wizarding town ten kilometers from here. I think it's on the water. We'll stop there to get some breakfast and get some supplies," he said before pulling off onto the road and then he got onto the highway. Ginny nodded and sat back, staring out the window. Harry glanced over at her and then back at the road.

"How are you handling things?" he asked. She looked up at him with confusion and he looked ahead.

"Ron."

Her eyes got big in realization and she looked back out the window.

"I don't know, really… I hope Hermione's ok," she whispered. Harry nodded, a guilty pang suddenly entering him. He had completely forgotten about Hermione in his fit of rage. She was alone back in London, having to deal with Ron by herself. Maybe when they were in that wizarding town, they'd find a fireplace and contact her.

"Is that it?" she asked, pointing to a sign on the highway. Harry nodded and began to signal when Ginny stopped him. "We're on a road full of Muggles. I doubt they see the sign. You're signaling to go into the woods," she told him before pointing to the exit. "Just go in." Harry glanced over to her and did as he was told, gliding into the exit. He saw a car pass by, its occupants glancing over at them strangely then suddenly there was a flash and they were staring forward as if Harry hadn't just driven off into the woods. Ginny smiled and looked on a head.

* * *

Hermione sat in her office, staring at one of the pictures on her wall. It was of graduation. Her and Ron had gotten together the night before. She smiled in remembering the surprised look on Ron's face upon their first kiss.

"_So…" Ron said as they walked down the deserted halls. Hermione glanced up at him before looking around. _

"_So?"_

_Ron shrugged. _

"_Tomorrow. You excited?" _

_Hermione smiled. _

"_Nervous mostly. I have to give a speech, remember."_

_Ron snorted. _

"_Of course I remember. It was all you were talking about since Dumbledore told you four weeks ago," Ron muttered, nudging her with his shoulder. Her smile broadened and she looked up at him. _

"_I'm really proud of you, though," she whispered and he looked down at her. _

"_For what?"_

_She looked surprised. _

"_For what? For getting the grades to become an Auror! It's what you've always wanted!" she exclaimed excitedly, taking his arm in her hands to accentuate her point. "I always knew you were brilliant!"_

_Ron flushed red from her compliments and looked a head, stuffing his hands in his pockets and allowing her to link her arm through his as they continued to walk. _

"_Thanks, 'Mione. I'm proud of you too," he said. They walked on in silence for a while, thinking over what would happen tomorrow. Hermione suddenly stopped, causing Ron to frown. _

"_What?" _

_She looked up at him. _

"_You're leaving tomorrow," she whispered. At first Ron looked confused and then it dawned on him as well. _

"_Oh," he said, looking down at his feet. "It's not until tomorrow night, though, Hermione," he mumbled. _

"_But you're leaving," she said again, continuing to watch him. "Ron-"_

"_It's getting late," he suddenly blurted out, glancing down at his watch before looking around. "I have to get back to the common room," he muttered. _

"_Since when did you care about getting in before Snape caught you? If I remember correctly, you and Harry snuck off to the kitchens well after curfew last night," she said, following him as he started back for Gryffindor common room. _

"_I'm tired," he said, going up the final steps and reaching the Fat Lady, who was glaring at some painting on the opposite side of the hall. _

"_Ron, wait," she called, taking his arm before he could get any farther. He looked down at her. _

"_What is it, Hermione?" he asked. _

_She hesitated for a moment then looked over at the Fat Lady, who seemed to have suddenly taken an interest to the couple in front of her. _

"_I just didn't want you to leave with out saying goodbye," she whispered. Ron frowned. _

"_We can say goodbye tomorrow, Hermione," he said, confused by her meaning. Hermione sighed and looked back at the way they had come. _

"_Ron… that's not what I meant," she mumbled. _

"_Hermione, I don't-"_

"_It's been seven years since I first walked through that door, Ron," she whispered meaningfully. "Please tell me that I'm not the only one who's changed since then."_

_Ron looked over at the Fat Lady, whose eyes were wide with amazement at Hermione's subtle confession, then back at Hermione. _

"_Look Hermione-"_

_Hermione grabbed his tie and pulled him to her, their lips meeting. In surprise, Ron jerked away, but Hermione kept him close to her, standing up on her toes so that she was almost as tall as he was. Pulling away, she rested back on her feet and stared up into his shocked face. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Ron's eyes flickered back down to her lips. _

"_I don't want to say goodbye anymore," he whispered, leaning in and capturing her lips in a searing kiss that caused her to gasp. His arms wrapped around her waist and she had to once again stand on her toes to keep from breaking their kiss. Her heart was literally soaring as they stood there. They had finally come clean about their feelings and she was glad it happened now. She didn't know how she would have been able to handle one more year apart from him without him knowing. _

"_Ahem."_

_Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin as Ron jumped away from her as if he had been burned, the sound of an old teacher bringing back old memories for the both of them. They turned to see McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore standing there. Snape looked disgusted while McGonagall seemed to be trying to hide a smile behind a stern look. Dumbledore wasn't trying to hide his joy. _

"_It's nice to see some things have finally been achieved," he said, looking at them above his half-mooned spectacles. "No matter how long it may have taken." With that, he moved on down the adjoining hall, followed by Snape who gave them one last look of disgust. McGonagall watched them leave before turning to the couple, who had become a deep shade of red. She nodded curtly, a ghost of a smile appearing on her features. _

"_Mr. Weasley, I would suggest returning to your dormitory before Professor Snape returns and places Ms. Granger in the position of giving you detention, the day before graduation," she suggested before following her colleagues down the hall. Hermione bit her lip and looked up at Ron, whose eyes were on Snape. _

"_I should probably do what she says," he muttered, still looking down the hall. Hermione frowned, afraid that the kiss had been for nothing. _

"_Ron-"_

_Once again, his lips met hers in a quick kiss. _

"_I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered into her ear before muttering the password to Fat Lady. "Enjoy that, did you?" he asked her before disappearing into the common room. Hermione smiled as the portrait closed and touched her lips, the lingering taste of him was sending a tingling sensation throughout her whole body. _

"_Goodnight, Ron," she whispered._

Hermione looked away from the picture, wishing he was still awake. Her mind then went to Harry and the pain he must be going through. She knew why he had left and did not blame him for leaving her and Ron behind. It had always been that way with him since the war had ended. He'd disappear for some time then reappear as if nothing had happened. This time, it seemed as if he had brought Ginny with him.

* * *

Upon seeing the couple enter the store, the clerk made a double take and stared wide-eyed as Harry Potter followed Ginny around. He had heard rumors that Harry Potter had left London for a while, but the fact that the Boy-Who-Lived was here in his store was monumental.

Harry stuffed his fists in his pockets and stood beside Ginny as she looked over some shirts.

"Just grab a few things, Ginny," he muttered, glancing out the window and noticing a few people stopping at the window to get a better look at who exactly was inside the store. Ginny smiled and kept on looking. Harry watched her move around, his eyes catching every movement, every frown, and every bite of the lip she made, something in him suddenly yearning to get closer to her.

Last night, she had told him that whenever she was ready to talk, she'd be there, but the fact was, they hadn't talked for five years. Every time she brought up something more than the weather, sports or her family, he would find a way to get out of the conversation or veer the conversation onto a different course. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell her anything, he just couldn't.

Everything about Ginny made Harry feel vulnerable, and that was one thing he couldn't risk being. Being vulnerable causes you to make stupid decisions and he had learned the hard way that stupid decisions get people killed.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

He blinked and shook his head, coming out of his revere to find Ginny staring at him with concern.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

She frowned but decided not to say anything. Instead she held up a green shirt.

"How does this look?" she asked, holding it up to her body so that he could have a better idea of how it would look on her. He shrugged and she rolled her eyes, placing the shirt back on the table.

"You're hopeless," she said, grabbing the stuff she had decided to buy and moved over to the register. Harry handed the excited clerk his card, but the clerk shook his head.

"Anything for Harry Potter is free," he said, placing everything Ginny had handed to him in a bag and handing it back to Ginny, who looked just as surprised as Harry was.

"No, I insist," Harry said, trying to hand the card to the man. But the clerk just shook his head and smiled.

"You saved the wizarding world from He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. If there is anything I could do in return," he replied, pushing the card back toward Harry.

Harry sighed and thanked the man, as did Ginny before the two left the store.

"That was nice of him," Ginny commented as they looked around. "Should we get breakfast then?"

Harry nodded and they walked a little further before reaching a small café on the corner of the street. Harry held the door open as Ginny entered, their eyes connecting before she looked ahead and went inside. They found a table and a waiter came over. After ordering tea, Ginny looked down at the menu and began searching. Harry's mind once again wandered back to his previous thoughts. He sighed.

Ginny would always be a topic he would try desperately to avoid, yet here he was, sitting across from her, contemplating her and where she stood in his life.

They weren't together, yet even though the distance between them was equal to being acquaintances, they would always be something more than just friends. It was so frustrating when he wanted so much to be close to her, but ended up pushing her away.

As all of these things ran through Harry's mind, Ginny was very aware that he was watching her. She had been aware in the store as well. She wanted to know what he was thinking about, though she guessed it had something to do with her, therefore he probably wouldn't tell her.

"Are you ready to order?"

The two looked up to see the waiter standing there patiently. Ginny smiled and glanced back down at her menu to double check something before ordering. Harry, who had obviously not been paying any attention to his menu, took a couple more minutes before finally giving the waiter something to write down. When the man had left, Ginny turned to Harry, who was now staring at the table.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Don't, Ginny," Harry said. She frowned.

"What?"

He looked up at her.

"When I want to talk, I'll talk. Until then, don't," he said firmly before returning to the invisible stain on the tablecloth. Ginny was about to flare up when she stopped herself and sighed, looking out the window and watching a few people walk by.

"Harry," she whispered.

"What?"

"Do you remember that time when you took me down by the lake and made me close my eyes?" she asked, continuing to look out the window. Harry finally looked up at her and watched her for a moment before answering.

"Yes…"

She turned away from the window and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"That was the last time you told me something…" she said. "That night of the attack, three days ago, Hermione said that you tell them things that I shouldn't want to know…"

With that, she stopped talking, looking up at him with expectant eyes. Harry gazed into those beautiful eyes for what seemed like forever before finally looking out the window himself. He didn't answer her.

"What are you scared of, Harry?" she suddenly asked. Harry's eyes clouded over and she saw his jaw clench.

"Don't start, Ginny."

This time she did flare up.

"You know what, Harry. I think now is the perfect time to start. Ever since we broke up you've acted as if I have the Plague! Damn it, Harry, I'm tired of you treating me like I'm eleven years old! I'm a grown woman and I think I deserve to be able to make my own decision!"

"Ginny, you don't understand," Harry responded, meeting her intense gaze with one of pleading. "We should talk about this later." This only made her angrier.

"Later! When is later, Harry? When is later? If we don't talk about this now, it'll be five more years before we have a chance to talk again!" she shot back. "I don't want to keep doing this anymore, Harry."

Harry was silent for a moment before he responded to her.

"I… There's too much going on right now," he muttered. She glared at him, her heart getting the best of her. She laughed haughtily, shaking her head in amazement.

"Lupin was right. It is your fault. It's your fault everyone else has to suffer while you try to be the hero!"

Harry stared at her for what seemed like forever, her words sinking in.

"Maybe I should have left you at the Burrow," he muttered before standing up abruptly. The impact of her words crashed upon her and Ginny stood up as well and watched Harry head for the exit. Grabbing her bag, she rushed after him, apologizing to the waiter who was just bringing out their food. She followed him across the street, glaring at his back.

"Harry!" she shouted, watching as he yanked the car door open and got inside. Her eyes got wide when the car actually started and he pulled out of his space. "Harry!" It seemed as if he was about to stop when suddenly he stepped on the accelerator and was off down the street.

"HARRY!"

Ginny watched him go, too shocked to try to stop him.

* * *

Every fiber in his body was urging him to turn around, open the door and let her back in. But the words that had been shot so vehemently out of her mouth had brought back memories of people who had "suffered while he tried to be the hero".

As he drove, the short memories he had of Sirius flooded his mind. That night at the Department of Mysteries…

Hagrid, who Harry had dragged along with him to a fight, had ended up dying because Harry had tried to save someone who also died shortly after.

There were others in between the Last War and now, but for some reason, Harry couldn't remember many of their names. Maybe it was because he never really talked about it. Sure Hermione would bring it up, but Harry never actually talked. It mostly consisted of Hermione telling him that it wasn't his fault and him just shrugging.

He remembered overhearing Hermione and Ron talking one time when they were staying at the Burrow.

_Harry was trying not to make a noise as he walked out of the kitchen, thankful that Mrs. Weasley had left some of the cake out on the counter. He was about to go up the stairs when he heard some voices coming out of the living room. Moving over to the open door, he peeked in to see Ron and Hermione. Ron was sitting in a big armchair while Hermione was sitting on his lap, reading a rather large book while Ron stared into the fire. Hermione shifted and looked up at Ron. _

"_I'm worried about Harry," she whispered. Ron frowned. _

"_Why?"_

_She looked over to the fire. _

"_He's being evasive. Every time I talk to him, he always tries to find a way out of the conversation. Especially when it comes to Ginny."_

_Ron shrugged. _

"_You know Harry. The only time you can get him to talk is when he comes to you. Other than that…"_

_Hermione nodded and sighed. _

"_I… I just wish there was more I could do. I don't think it's healthy to keep everything bottled up. All he'll ever do is explode and that just makes things worse for all of us."_

_Ron pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. _

"_Don't worry about it, 'Mione. Harry will come around."_

_Harry rested his head against the wall, not knowing what to think of what he had just heard. _

Harry pulled off to the side of the highway, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against the steering wheel. They had been right about everything. He had kept his feelings about Remus and about Ginny bottled up inside a little too long and now he was not only taking it out on Ginny, but on Hermione, who needed him now more than ever.

Harry let out a deep breath, knowing that he should go back.

**A/N: Long and very interesting. I'm glad. **

**smore4u1: **Thank you! And I'll try not to torture Ron too much in this one, okay?

**OzDust:** Well, I've updated Numb so I hope you're enjoying yourself, though I must say it's not much to read. I hope this was good. I loved the whole scene with Harry driving off. I can totally see him doing that to her.

**ronandmion4ever:** Well, I'm really glad you didn't give up on me. As for trying to convert you, I wouldn't try to do that. I just wanted to try something different, though I think many of you are going to find that I have found it hard to escape my ever loved Hr/R ship. I don't think I'll ever fully concentrate on a different ship, but hell, seeing as I'm trying! Anyway, I hope you enjoy even though it's not your favorite.

**UltimateProcrastinator:** Yes, well, I tried to go for the whole angsty "harry-potter's-an-idiot-cause-he-and-gin-arent-together" thing. Subtlty can be your friend!

**ginevra-james:** If you can remind me, maybe I'll do a flashback that'll explain that later on in the story.

**Rumpleteaze:** Well, now now, you must remember this is a H/G fic, not a Hr/R fic,(readronandmion4ever answer). As for working things out, I don't think that'll happen anytime soon.

**Abala-Fabala:** Ummm... ok... I don't know what the whole caps thing was about, but I'm glad you like it.

**Wesker888:** Oh you won't find that out until... later... I can't really tell you the chapter right now, but it _is_ written. As for Malfoy, he has his own story, but has nothing to do with Ginny.

**charma10:** Well, it was Numb. I'm not to sure about Imitation of Life right now. It's a bit harder to write seeing as it is in first person. But don't worry. It will be updated. Just read this in the meantime.

**Chapter Tease:**

_"I think she's gone," another person whispered._

_"No!" Harry snapped, continuing to try to resuscitate her. "Come on, Ginny!"_

_"Sir, I think you should stop."_

_"Maybe we should stop him."_

_"Please son, the girl is dead…"_


	6. Hotel Room

**A/N: A lot of weirdness has been going on lately... I can't figure out why...**

_Restlessness and discontent are the first necessities of progress. _**-Thomas A. Edison**

* * *

Hermione didn't know how she had gotten there, but some how she found herself sitting in a chair beside Ron's prone body. She was reading a book, but she occasionally looked up at him. The Weasleys had come by earlier and now she was alone in the room.

Unable to concentrate on the words in front of her, she shut the book and stood, moving over to Ron's bed and fiddling around the bed sheets. As she moved around, she couldn't help but take in his colorless features, his bandaged hands and his pale lips. She reached out and touched them, yearning to kiss them again.

"We should have been married by now," she whispered, moving her hand up to his hair and running her fingers through his fiery locks. "We should have been in Egypt, going down the Nile."

Ron just lay there, unmoving. Biting her lip, she leaned in and kissed his forehead before leaning back and staring at him. She looked up when the door opened and Cassaday came in.

"Oh… Hermione," he said, moving over to her. "Someone told me I'd find you here."

Hermione nodded and looked back at Ron.

"He hasn't moved… he hasn't done anything."

Cassaday placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll pull through, Hermione. He has before."

Hermione looked up at her boss.

"He's not getting better, Edward. He's just… there…"

"But he's alive."

Hermione looked back down at her fiancée and tried to hold back the tears.

"For how long?"

* * *

Ginny turned away from the window when she heard the knock at the hotel room door. Frowning, she went to the door and looked through the peephole.

"Can I help you?" she called, not recognizing the man standing on the other side.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" the man asked. Biting her lip, she pulled away from the peep hole and stared at the door.

"I think you have the wrong room," she said, looking through the peephole again. There was a moment of silence then the man looked up at the peephole.

"Don't lie to me Hermione. I don't like it when people lie to me."

Ginny moved away from the door.

"You have the wrong room!" she called again, looking around for her wand.

There was a crack and suddenly the door exploded. Ginny screamed and fell flat to the floor, listening as the door smashed through the window. There was a moment when nothing happened then people below began to scream as the door crashed to the ground. There was a screeching sound of a car and more screams. Ginny looked up and saw the man standing there.

"Hello, Hermione," he greeted calmly, taking a step into the room. Ginny got to her feet and scrambled to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh, Hermione. Can't we just talk?"

Ginny backed away from the door and looked around.

"Hermione."

She looked up at the mirror and screamed.

* * *

Harry tried to read the sign of the small hotel just in front of him. He was almost upon the sign when something hit the front of his car, almost lifting it off the ground. Harry slammed on the breaks, swerving out of his lane and slamming into a tree. People were screaming outside as he kicked open the door to the car and stumbled out, holding the side of his head in pain. Harry looked around and saw the door that was lying in the middle of the road along with a piece of the car's bumper. He looked up and saw people pointing to top floor of the hotel, where a window had been broken.

"What the hell?" Harry muttered, pulling his hand away from his head and looking down at it to see blood. Moaning, he looked back over at the car, which was still up against the tree. "Damn."

A scream escaped from the broken window, attracting Harry's attention away from the car.

"Ginny!"

He saw a flash of light come from the room and ran into the building.

"Which room is Ginny Weasley staying in?!"

The lady at the desk had obviously not realized what was going on, for she just looked up at him in a bored fashion and shook her head.

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't give out that sort of information."

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Harry bellowed, glaring at the woman.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we can't-"

There was another scream and Harry took off for the stairwell, behind him, the woman calmly telling him he couldn't go there. Taking the steps two at a time, it took Harry two minutes to reach the top floor. Kicking the door open, he stepped into the long hall, looking at the numbered doors. There were at least a hundred doors and two other hallways linked to the one he was standing in.

"Come on, Ginny," he begged, heading off to the left. She screamed again and Harry turned around. He took off down that hall and finally found the door, or lack thereof and went in, pulling out his wand as he looked around quietly. There was a thud and Harry looked over to where he supposed the bathroom was. Harry ran over to the door and opened it. For a split second he saw a man kneeling by the tub. The man looked up at Harry and their eyes connected for a moment before the man disapparated. For a moment, Harry didn't move then he saw who was in the tub, not moving.

"Ginny!"

He ran over to the tub and pulled her out, water splashing all over the place as he carried her out of the bathroom and laid her down on the bed. He turned to the door when he heard the voices of people and saw three men in uniforms come in.

"Get help! Hurry!" he ordered before turning back to Ginny. He reached up and touched her face.

"Come on, Ginny," he whispered. He placed his head to her chest before kneeling down on the bed and pressing both of his hands to her chest. He pushed down a few times before leaning forward and taking her nose and mouth in his hands and breathing into her mouth. "Come on, Ginny, come on." He repeated this action for what seemed like forever when he heard more voices. But that didn't matter to him anymore. All he could think about was not letting her die, because if she died…

"Damn it, Ginny," he swore, pumping her chest before breathing into her. "Come on!"

"Is she dead?" someone asked behind him, but Harry didn't answer.

"Ginny, please. Don't die on me," he pleaded.

"I think she's gone," another person whispered.

"No!" Harry snapped, continuing to try to resuscitate her. "Come on, Ginny!"

"Sir, I think you should stop."

"Maybe we should stop him."

"Please son, the girl is dead…"

Harry didn't want to hear anything else. He didn't want to think about anything else except for Ginny. He couldn't lose her.

He didn't even realize that there were tears rolling down his eyes as he pounded her chest.

"Damn it, Ginny!"

He slammed his fist down on her chest in anger.

Suddenly there was a huge choking sound and then Ginny's whole body shuddered. Her chest heaved and she rolled over on her side, throwing up a massive amount of water. She started coughing terribly, clutching her chest in pain as she remained on her stomach.

"She's alive! Get the Healer in here quickly," a man called.

"Ginny," Harry whispered, rubbing her back as she continued to cough. "It's ok, I'm here."

* * *

It was four hours later and Ginny was lying down on a couch in the house of the Healer of the town. As she lay in the living room, Harry was standing in the doorway, keeping one eye on her as he answered several questions of the resident Aurors of the town. Ginny watched him, going over in her mind everything that had gone on ever since she had started breathing again.

The Healer, George Jackson had come and looked her over, proclaiming that aside from several bruises and cuts, she would be fine by the morning. Harry had insisted that she be watched for the night, which is how they had ended up here in Jackson's house. Ginny had answered a few questions before Harry figured that the Aurors were getting a bit too nosey, and decided to take over for her. The fact was, Ginny couldn't remember anything that had happened before she had been placed into the water.

Ginny watched as he said goodnight to the Aurors and walked back into the living room, sitting down on the sofa with Ginny.

"What's going to happen?" she asked, her voice hoarse and weak. He looked over at her.

"They're sending the report to neighboring wizard towns as well as to the Ministry. We'll head back in the morning via Floo."

Ginny frowned.

"What about my dad's car?"

Harry looked down at his hands.

"I swerved into a tree when the door fell out of the window," he told her and she nodded, looking around the room from her place on the couch.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" he asked for the tenth time that night. Ginny shook her head.

"I'm fine, Harry," she whispered. There was a moment of silence and then Harry suddenly stood up.

"I should get you some blankets and a change of clothes. You must be freezing," he muttered in a preoccupied fashion before heading for the door. Ginny reached out and took his hand, frowning. Never had she seen him like this before. The fact that she had almost died had freaked him out and now he was trying to hide it.

"Harry, calm down. I'm fine. And as for a change of clothes, the Aurors brought over the stuff I bought this morning, so I'm fine," she said, looking him over worriedly.

Harry seemed to be trying to find an excuse to get out of the room, but when Ginny touched his arm, he froze, unable to look her in the eyes.

"Harry," she whispered, watching him as he struggled to hide everything that he had felt in those few precious minutes that he thought she had died. "Please don't go…"

His eyes met hers and they looked at each other before Ginny reached up and touched his face. Upon contact, Harry's eyes closed and he let out a sigh as Ginny ran her hand down his jaw to rest near his lips. She hesitated for a moment, then leaned in, brushing her lips against his. She felt Harry stiffen and grab her hand, not letting her move as she kissed him. For a moment, she thought he would pull away, but then to her amazement, he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss and placing a hand at her waist to keep her against him.

He wanted more.

The moment her lips had touched his, all he could think about was getting as close as possible to her, while keeping in mind that she had six older brothers. He didn't want to think about what had almost happened. All he wanted to do now was to forget everything and lose himself in her, if only for a moment…

Ginny gasped into his mouth when she felt his arms encircle her, leaving her hands free to run through his hair as he pulled her closer. This one gesture allowed him to brush his tongue against hers, shooting tingling sensations throughout her body as they tasted each other.

With every move Harry made to bring her closer, she wanted to believe that he actually _wanted_ to be closer. But she knew better… This night she had almost died, therefore he wanted to be as close as possible to her so he could regain the strength he had lost in that moment of looming death.

She knew that when they woke up the next morning, he would find some excuse. Some reason to push her further away.

But for now, she would stay here and let him hold her. If only for a moment…

"Mr. Potter, there's a… oh!"

Jackson stopped where he was, surprised to see the two snogging in his living room. Ginny and Harry pulled away from the kiss, still holding each other, and looked up at Jackson, whose eyes were wide.

"If this is a bad time…" Jackson started, starting to back out of the room.

"No!"

Ginny looked up at Harry in surprise, but he wouldn't look at her anymore. He removed his hands from her and moved over to where Jackson stood.

"You didn't interrupt anything," he said firmly. Jackson glanced over at Ginny, who was still staring at Harry with a questioning gaze before turning back to Harry.

"There's a few more questions the Aurors need to ask you," he said before turning to Ginny. "I've made up a room for you. Just go up the stairs and it's the second door on the right. I have a daughter who's about your size so you'll find some of her nightclothes on the bed, if that's alright with you?"

Ginny nodded.

"Thank you," she said. Jackson smiled and nodded, turning to Harry.

"If you'll follow me, Mr. Potter," he said, motioning for Harry to come with him. Before Harry left the room, he glanced over at Ginny, who met his gaze with slight disappointment. Harry shook his head slightly before disappearing out of the room. Ginny closed her eyes when he left and sighed, touching her lips.

Why had she kissed him?

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Ginny started and looked over at the door to see a small girl, maybe five or six, standing there in her pajamas.

"Sorry?"

The girl pointed behind her.

"That man you kissed. Is he your boyfriend?"

Ginny was about to answer when she stopped herself and frowned. She then shook her head.

"No… he's not," she said, sitting back down. The little girl entered the room and walked over to Ginny.

"Why not?"

Ginny shrugged, looking up at the girl.

"It's _really_ complicated."

"Why?"

Ginny looked down at her hands, trying to think of an answer. Sure there were several answers, but none of them seemed as complicated as Ginny had just said they were. If anything, they were reasons why her and Harry should be snogging more often.

Ginny must have been thinking for too long, because the little girl shifted on her feet.

"Do you like him?" she asked.

Ginny looked up at the girl and nodded.

"Yes, I do."

"Does he like you?"

Ginny shrugged.

"I suppose so."

The little girl frowned.

"Then what's so complicated? My mum says that if you like someone, then you should be with them. She also says that there's none such thing as a comp… compli… _complication_ when it comes to falling in love," the little girl said matter-of-factly. For a moment, the girl reminded Ginny of a small Hermione with straight blonde hair and large blue eyes. Ginny smiled.

"You're mother must be a smart woman."

"Don't I know it?"

Ginny and the little girl looked up to see a woman standing there. She looked exactly like the little girl, except older.

"Laura, I thought I told you to go to bed," the woman said, giving her daughter a stern look. Laura sighed and turned to Ginny.

"I have to go to bed now, but we can talk in the morning," she said firmly before running out the door. The woman smiled as the little girl left and turned back to Ginny.

"I hope she didn't insult you. She tends to speak her mind quite a bit."

Ginny shook her head, standing up.

"No, no, it's fine…" she said. "I wish I was like her again…"

The woman frowned.

"You're not giving up, are you?"

Ginny looked confused and the woman shrugged.

"I may not know what it's like to love the hero, but I do know what it's like to love a man who doesn't know how to love you back," she said, laughing. "It took me four years for my husband to realize that I was the best thing that happened to him and I'm really happy I stuck with it. Fourteen years and five kids later and our love hasn't changed a bit."

Ginny sighed.

"Yeah, but I've been trying to get him to see for almost eight years and… _nothing's changed_."

The woman smiled and looked behind her before turning back to Ginny.

"I wouldn't say that. By the way he was holding you, it seems as if a lot has changed," she said.

"Grace?"

The woman turned to see her husband, Jackson, standing there. She smiled.

"Hey."

He took her hand and pulled her to him.

"I thought you were tucking Laura in," he said. Grace smiled.

"I was waiting for you," she said and he smiled as well, leaning in and kissing her lovingly, stroking her cheek in the process. He then pulled away and turned to Ginny.

"Goodnight, Ms. Weasley," he said before leading his wife out the door. Harry appeared at the door, surprised that she was still up.

"I thought you were upstairs already."

Ginny shook her head and went over to him. She stood in front of him and leaned in to kiss him, but he turned his head and her lips met his cheek. Ginny closed her eyes in frustration, but leaned into his ear, holding him close.

"Don't make me give up on you, Potter," she whispered before pulling away and looking into his eyes. "Don't make me give up on you…"

With that she moved away from the door and over to the stairs. As she moved up them, Harry watched her until she disappeared and then he turned to look at the spot they had previously occupied before he had been called away.

Everything that he had learned from his past was telling him that it was to dangerous to get involved with her again, but every ounce of his being wanted him to run up those steps, grab her, tell her he loved her then snog her senseless.

Harry sighed and leaned his head against the wall. He would wait until he was sure she was a sleep before he went upstairs. That way he would not be tempted to bother her with his own wants. That way he would keep her safe from himself…

**A/N: Long and very interesting. **

**Rumpleteaze:** Well, he came back!

**ginevra-james:** Didn't have to wait long.

**Chapter Tease:**

_"Harry…"_

_"Yes."_

_"Don't suffer because you're scared… It only makes dying more painful."_


	7. Conversations and Midnight Snacks

**A/N: Nothin' much going on here.**

_If he wanted the world to be a happier place, he'd lift my tears up off of my face. And if he wanted the world to keep spinning around, he'd pick the pieces of my heart up off of the ground._

**-Anonymous

* * *

**

_Hermione breathed in the scent of cinnamon and smiled, stretching on the couch and opening her eyes. Hearing someone move around the kitchen, she guessed Ron was in the kitchen, making breakfast. She sat up and looked around before getting up and heading down the small hall of his flat to the bathroom. Still tired, she quickly washed her face before smiling again at the events of last night. _

_Ron had been off his game the whole night, burning their first dinner then spilling the lasagna he had made on Hermione's lap. Then he kept on mixing up his words and not making sense the whole dinner, confusing Hermione and making her wonder if he was ok. After that, when they were snogging on his couch, he had tried to move around so that he was on top of her, but they ended up falling off the couch. Hermione could not stop laughing after that moment and Ron had then decided to leave her on the couch; his pride damaged and Hermione's laughter only getting louder. _

_Hermione left the bathroom and went over to the kitchen, stopping at the door to breathe in the wonderful smell that was Ron's cooking. _

"_It smells divine, Ron," she commented, walking over to him by the stove. He looked down at her for a moment and then smiled, turning back to the stove. _

"_Go sit down," he said. Hermione went over to the small table in his kitchen and sat down, looking over at the wall and the pictures. Ron came over and placed a plate of food in front of her before returning to the stove. Hermione smiled and reached over for the tea when she stopped, staring at her hand in shock._

_There on her finger was an amazing diamond ring, cut in the shape of an otter._

_Her Patronus._

_Hermione tried to say something but couldn't, her voice gone. She pulled her finger closer to her and continued to stare at it. She couldn't breathe anymore as the beauty of the object magnified in all of three seconds. _

_Finally she found her voice. _

"_Ron…" she murmured. She stood up and started for him, her eyes still on the ring. "Ron-"_

_She looked up and stopped upon seeing that Ron was watching her carefully, a small smile on his face. She tried to speak, then looked down at her hand again, still in awe. _

"_Ron… Ron, this is a ring," she said. Ron couldn't help but chuckle at Hermione's reaction to the small sparkling object. _

"_Yeah, it is, isn't it?" he replied casually, leaning against the counter to watch as she tried to put words together. On the inside, he was all but calm, praying that she would give him the answer he craved. _

"_Ron… Ron, you… I…" she muttered. She looked up at him. "What?"_

_Ron pointed to her finger. _

"_It's called an engagement ring, Hermione."_

_Hermione's eyes widened as if she had just discovered something unreal. _

"_Engagement ring… That comes right before the wedding… oh my God," she gasped, sitting back down, everything suddenly coming to her in a massive tidal wave. Ron came over to her, afraid that she might start hyperventilating. _

"_Hermione… Are you ok?" he asked worriedly. She looked up at him for a moment before standing up again quickly, surprising him. He stood up as well, watching her watch him. _

"_Hermione-"_

_That was as far as he got before she pulled him to her, kissing him passionately._

Hermione stared at her ring as she sat beside Ron's bed.

"I must have sounded like an idiot," she muttered. Sighing, she reached over and fixed his sheets, muttering to herself about the nurse who had come in earlier. Finally, she forced herself to look up at his face which was starting to grow straggled from lack of a shave and haircut. Only two bandages had been removed from his continuously bleeding body, clearing his face slightly. She reached up and moved some hair out of his face and then ran her finger down his face, her fingertips running over the beginnings of a beard.

"I always thought you looked handsome with a beard," she whispered to him. "But your mum always made you get rid of it."

"Hermione."

She looked up and gasped.

"Harry!"

She ran around the bed and threw her arms around him, burying her face into his neck. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, thankful for the warmth that her presence brought. In that moment, the events that had happened in the past week flooded him and he pulled her closer, suddenly feeling weaker than he had ever felt before.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione sighed, pulling away from him and looking him over. "I was hoping you'd come back eventually."

Harry glanced behind her and his eyes were drawn to his best friend lying there on the bed. Hermione followed his gaze and froze as well, biting her lip.

"Do they know what happened?" Harry asked.

Hermione glanced over at Harry before moving over to Ron. She began fussing over the sheets again.

"The report says that two Aurors found him and a Death Eater almost twenty miles from the attack sight," she told him. Harry moved over to her.

"What?"

Hermione smoothed out the covers.

"They found a trail. They got some information out of the Death Eater before he died from poisoning. Apparently the Death Eater had… had dragged Ron away from the attack after he had been hit. He wouldn't tell the Aurors what had happened to Ron, but he did say that… that Ron would die sooner or later…" Hermione sat down in a chair and took a deep breath, staring at Ron's prone body. Harry frowned.

"How did the Death Eater get poisoned?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know."

Something told Harry that she did, but didn't exactly care how the man died in the first place.

"Where's Ginny?" she asked quietly, finally tearing her eyes away from her fiancée. Harry started at the mention of the redheaded woman and sighed.

"She's at the Burrow… explaining things…"

Hermione frowned.

"I read the paper this morning… I'm assuming that the woman you rescued was Ginny. They weren't really specific on who the woman was. Just said that she had been attacked and that Harry Potter had come to the rescue. What happened?" she asked, giving him a look that told him that she knew there was more. Harry took the other seat and looked down at his hands.

"I don't really know. All I _do_ know is that some arse barged into Ginny's room and tried to drown her or something. Ginny doesn't really remember what happened," he explained. Hermione shifted in her seat and gave him a weird look.

"What happened after that?"

Harry looked up at her and for a moment, Harry felt as if Hermione was reading his soul, but he broke their connection and shook his head.

"Nothing. Nothing happened, Hermione. We spent the night at the Healer's house and arrived in London this morning," he said, getting up and looking out the window. Hermione watched him knowingly.

"Seriously, Harry. Nothing happened?"

Harry turned around to look at her.

"Nothing happened, Hermione."

She stood up as well and went over to him. She looked over him for what seemed like forever then groaned.

"You didn't!"

"What?"

She glared at him.

"How could you do that to her, Harry?"

"What? What did I do?"

She glared some more.

"You know very well what you did. You kissed her because she almost died and now you're acting like it never happened! I can't believe you, Harry!" she exclaimed angrily. Harry turned to her, taking a defensive stance.

"You have no right to accuse me-"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of what, Harry? Breaking Ginny's heart repeatedly while you try to figure out your own problems? Getting rid of your fear of her dying by snogging her then cutting it short by telling her that it was just a moment of weakness?" she snapped. "She loves you Harry! When are you ever going to accept that!?"

Harry looked at her.

"I know she loves me, Hermione!"

"Then why are you doing this? Why are you hurting her?!"

"Because she could get hurt! Last night was a perfect example of that!"

"Last night was a perfect example of why you should be together! Damn it, Harry! People are going to get hurt no matter what!" Hermione said, pointing at Ron. "I would rather Ron die, having heard that he loved me than sit here and suffer watching him , never have heard him say those three simple words, Harry." She turned to the window and took a deep breath, tears pooling around her eyes. Harry took that as an end to the conversation and sighed. He turned to leave, but her voice stopped him.

"Harry…"

"Yes."

"Don't suffer because you're scared… It only makes dying more painful."

* * *

Ginny looked up from her mug and frowned to see Harry come in. 

"What are you doing up?" she asked softly, aware that her parents were still in the next room. Harry looked over at her and smiled slightly, moving over to her.

"Hey… I was just getting something to eat," he muttered. She nodded and turned back to her tea.

"How's Ron?" she asked. Harry looked up in surprise before sitting down in the stool next to hers.

"Nothing has changed," he said carefully, not wanting to give Ginny the same false hope that had been in Hermione's eyes that morning. Ginny sighed and shook her head.

"Mum told me that Hermione has hardly left his side since she entered the room," she commented, sipping her tea reflectively. Harry watched her carefully.

"Why didn't you go to see him?" he asked. Ginny looked up at him.

"What's the point, Harry? He's not even awake…"

"You make it sound like he's dying."

To Harry's surprise, Ginny laughed at his comment.

"What?"

Ginny looked up at him.

"Hermione and I were talking about you two right before we got your Patronus…. You and I had gotten into a fight… and I was so scared you wouldn't come back," she whispered. She looked down at her tea and snorted. "Turns out Hermione had everything to lose that night and I…" She looked up at Harry. "I haven't learned a single thing…"

With that, she got up and tossed the rest of the tea in the sink and placed the mug on the counter. She then leaned both hands against the counter and closed her eyes, trying to control herself from saying something inappropriate for the time.

_Damn it, Ginny,_ she thought to herself. _Get it together! Don't let Harry Potter get a rise out of you. Not now._

"Ginny?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin as she jerked quickly and turned around, eyes wide with surprise. Harry was standing right behind her and had to back up to avoid being hit by her hair. She placed a hand to her chest, taking a deep breath.

"Harry! Don't do that!" she scolded, trying to calm herself down in the process. She looked over at the door of the kitchen to see if someone had heard them and then turned back to Harry.

"What?" she asked. He was about to say something when he stopped and shook his head.

"Nothing…" he muttered, looking around the kitchen. "I'm not hungry anymore; I'm going to go back up." He started to leave. Ginny watched him for a moment then that question boiled over again.

"How long, Harry?" she asked. Harry froze and looked back at her, obviously confused. She bit her lip and looked away from him. "How long, Harry?"

"How long what?"

She looked back up at him, her eyes blazing with a new determination.

"How long are you going to make me wait? Because in all honesty, I don't think I can last any longer, Harry."

It finally dawned on Harry, what Ginny was talking about and his eyes clouded over with images of pain and feelings he had felt, but didn't want to feel ever again. He then heard voices float in from the hallway and turned slightly.

"This isn't the time, Ginny."

Ginny's anger only grew at this statement.

"Damn it, Harry!" she swore, catching his attention. "When is it ever going to be the time?! When are we _ever_ going to get past your bloody fear and finally admit to each other what we feel?!" she screamed. At this point, she really didn't care if the house heard her or not. Every pain and every doubt she had ever felt since they had broken up those five years ago were filling her with such a feeling of anger that she wanted to hurt him for what he had done… for what he was doing.

She was tired of being pushed aside or out of the loop. She hated the fact that she couldn't tell him that she loved him without him pulling away and she absolutely _loathed_ the fact that he was trying to protect her by keeping her in a box that she had outgrown the moment she had turned fourteen. The moment she had learned to protect herself.

"ANSWER ME!" she screamed and finally Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen, looking completely alarmed along with a very sleepy Hermione, who didn't seem to know where she was at the moment.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Mr. Weasley asked, his eyes traveling between the two. "Ginny, why are you screaming? It's the middle of the night!"

Ginny glared at Harry for a moment before storming out of the kitchen, brushing by her parents and running up the stairs. When she reached her room, she slammed the door behind her and flung herself on her bed and then proceeded to cry into her pillow. She knew she was acting silly and the fact was, Harry had never gotten this reaction out of her, but when he hadn't answered her when she wanted him to, the pain came back. How did one man bring so much pain?

Yet she still loved him…

Ginny heard the door open and then close quietly. Someone crossed the room and sat down on her bed, placing a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Ginny…"

Ginny kept her head in the pillow. Mrs. Weasley sighed and looked around the dark room.

"Love causes so much pain… You four are a very good example of that," she commented sadly. Ginny let out a choked sob and then turned around, looking over at her mother.

"When does it stop hurting, mum?" she asked pleadingly and Mrs. Weasley's heart broke. Here was her only daughter, in love with a man who refused to love her back because he wanted to protect her, but was killing her all the same. Mrs. Weasley felt completely helpless.

"Oh dear… I don't know the answer to that question," she whispered, pulling Ginny to her in a strong hug. "All I do know is that you can't give up, Ginny. You can't give up."

Ginny looked up at her mother.

"Why not? Why can't I just go on?"

Mrs. Weasley looked down at Ginny.

"Because no matter how much he denies it, he needs you, Ginny. Probably more than he even knows…"

Ginny wiped her eyes, sitting up more properly and clutching her pillow to her chest.

"But… I can't… I can't keep going anymore. I'm tired of being treated like I'm eleven. I don't want to be babied anymore! I want… I want to be like everyone else in this family… Fred has Angelina. George has Alicia. Charlie has Bridget. Bill has Fleur… Ron has Hermione. Hell, even Percy has someone! You have dad, but…" She faltered for a moment and more tears came to her eyes. "I want to feel loved, mum. I want to have someone to hold onto when something goes wrong… I want to kiss him and not have to wonder when he's going to run away… I want to feel anything but this and I want to be anywhere but here…"

For the first time in her life, Mrs. Weasley was at a loss for words. She had never seen so much pain in a woman who seemed so collected on the outside. Her heart went out to her daughter. Everything that had happened in the past few days and every emotion seemed to have found its way into this small dark room and was pressing in around them, squeezing out the thoughts Ginny had kept in for so long.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley whispered. "Harry loves you."

Ginny shook her head, wiping more tears from her eyes.

"No… he doesn't. If he did, he'd be right here, wiping the tears from my eyes…"

**A/N: I'm so excited. I've just finished chapter 13 of this story and moving onto chapter 14. If you don't figure it out by then, then there's definitely something wrong with you. **

**Chapter Tease:**

_Ginny bit her lip, feeling his brilliant green eyes bore a hole into her soul. She suddenly felt her self drawn to him and leaned in closer. _

_"Do you love me?" she asked suddenly. _

_If he was going to leave her, she needed to know. She needed to know how he felt in case… _


	8. Final Answer

_A fool in love makes no sense to me. I only think you are a fool if you do not love. _**-Anonymous

* * *

**

"Ginny, don't give up on him!" Hermione pleaded, following Ginny throughout the house the next morning. Ginny darted from room to room, looking for any excuse to end this painful conversation.

"I can't keep waiting!" she snapped over her shoulder, leaving Bill's old room for the third time before starting down the stairs.

"But Harry loves you!"

Ginny whirled around on the stairs, her eyes blazing with fury.

"Harry Potter's a bloody coward!"

With that, she stormed down the stairs. Hermione just stood there for what seemed like forever before taking off after her friend.

"Ginny!"

She made it down the stairs and had just entered the kitchen when she stopped to see Harry sitting at the table along with Mr. Weasley, Charlie and Fred. Ginny was standing in the middle of the kitchen, glaring at Harry. Mrs. Weasley was standing by the stove, looking concerned.

"Nice to know you're loved," Harry muttered before getting up. "I should go."

"That's right! Just run away!"

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley gasped. Ginny didn't answer her mother, but continued to glare at Harry, who had made it to the back door.

"I'm not a child anymore!" she hissed vehemently.

"I never said you were one," Harry responded calmly. Fred was about to say something when Charlie shut him up with a glance. Ginny flamed up.

"Then why can't you just say what you mean? Why do you leave me in the dark while everyone else gets to know? Why do you give me all these signs then the next moment yank the rug right out from under me?! Why can't you let go of the past?! Why can't you-" Here she stopped for a moment, her voice catching in her throat and it seemed as if she were going to faint from exhaustion. Mr. Weasley and his sons raised slightly in their seats when Ginny swayed, but sat back down when she took a step closer to Harry.

"Why can't you love me?"

Everything seemed to stop.

For both Ginny and Harry, the past seemed to consume the very room they were standing in.

"_You're up late."_

_Harry turned around to see Ginny standing on the steps. She tilted her head to the side. _

"_You're still thinking about Moody's proposition."_

"_More like ultimatum," Harry muttered darkly, turning back to the fire. Ginny frowned and walked over to him, sitting down on the couch beside him and pulling her legs up to her chest. _

"_Are you going to take it?" she asked softly, watching him carefully. Harry didn't answer for what seemed like forever and then he looked over at her. _

"_What are you doing up so late?" he asked. Ginny sighed and looked into the fire. She hated it when Harry changed the topic on her. _

"_I couldn't sleep. I was worried you would take the offer and leave without saying goodbye…"_

_Harry stared at her, not wishing to find the truth in her statement. He probably would have left without saying goodbye, so that he could avoid the look she would have in her eyes. _

_Ginny bit her lip, feeling his brilliant green eyes bore a hole into her soul. She suddenly felt her self drawn to him and leaned in closer. _

"_Do you love me?" she asked suddenly. _

_If he was going to leave her, she needed to know. She needed to know how he felt in case… _

He never did answer the question.

Harry shook his head slightly and turned to the door. He was about to reach for the knob when Ginny's cold voice stopped him and chilled the blood of everyone else in the room.

"If you walk out that door, then I have my answer… and don't bother coming back."

Everything in Ginny's being begged him to turn around. Everything in her begged him to look her in the eyes and give her the answer she had so desperately craved for, for fourteen years. She willed his lips to move, giving her those three simple words that mankind never learned to say. Her heart ached for him to say something… anything, instead of the silence that constricted her. That would soon destroy her.

Everything in Harry's being begged him to turn around. Everything in him begged him self to turn around, look her in the eyes and give her the answer to the question she had been asking for over five years. His heart pleaded with him, painfully wishing to proclaim what he had kept inside. His heart ached for him to say something… anything… but he couldn't.

With the soft turning of a knob and the slight creak of the door, Ginny's world fell apart…

* * *

Malfoy stood in the Atrium, looking up at the golden statues as people moved passed him, carrying briefcases and other miscellaneous things. He looked impatiently down at his watch then looked back up at the elevators. He took out a piece of paper and scribbled something down on it quickly before twisting it up into the shape of a bird. He held the thing up to his lips and blew, sending it flying up to the elevators where it entered and disappeared up the levels.

"Draco."

He turned around to see his mother standing there. Along with her was a very beautiful Pansy Parkinson.

"Mum… Pansy."

His mother frowned.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," he responded with just as much coldness as was in his mother's eyes.

"Have you come to give more information to the Aurors or to pay a visit to your little blood traitor?" Pansy asked hatefully.

Draco smirked.

"You think so little of me, Parkinson," he said, his voice deadly calm. "No, I just came to tell my little blood traitor that I will not be able to come for my scheduled appointment. I've better things to do."

With that he started to leave.

"You're father would be disappointed to see you now, Draco."

He stopped for a moment, his mother's words ringing in his ears. He then turned around and walked over to his mother, leaning into her ear so that no one else could hear.

"I'd watch my step, mother. There are those who are still loyal to me," he hissed. "Malfoy Manor isn't safe any more."

"You threaten your own mother?" she whispered back. Draco shook his head.

"No, mother, I promise you."

He walked away, leaving Narcissa seething with rage. She glanced over at Pansy then walked towards the elevator.

"I want to know where he was the day before the raid," she growled.

**A/N: I know, I know, Harry's an idiot who doesn't deserve her and Draco's hiding something, though in all honesty I really don't know what it is. As for everyone else, we'll just have to wait and see. **

**ginevra-james:** Hope you liked this one too, though it wasn't as emotional, I think.

**Rumpleteaze:** I don't know where I'm going to fit it in, but I'll try to. I'm glad you liked it!

**smore4u1:** Please, please, no violence. The only one who's allowed to do that is me and frankly, I'm not in the Harry-slapping mood right now. Maybe later, but not now. :-)

**OzDust:** Yeah, I know. I really wanted to do something that lightened the mood a little before I bombed everyone with Ginny's little meltdown. I'm glad you liked it though.

**As for what I said about you guys finding out something. I meant the real plot of the story, not the whole thing between H/G. Just in case you guys were confused about that. I know I didn't really make myself clear about that. Good times!**


	9. Forever Came too Soon

_The future has a way of arriving unannounced._ **-George Will

* * *

**

For the next two months, Harry devoted his life to finding out who had attacked Ginny and how someone had figured out the location of the raid which had landed Ron in Mungos. The Ministry however, was setting up raids all over the place and Aurors were in and out of St. Mungos Hospital frequently. Harry worked well into the night, trying to avoid sleep as much as possible, for it brought memories of Ginny's soft kiss and biting words.

With all of his power, he wanted to forget what had happened. He wanted to ignore the fact that Ginny had in fact moved on. He wanted to ignore the expanding emptiness that was becoming his life…

But every time he walked down a street or looked in the paper, all he could see was the evidence of his cowardice.

Photos of Ginny and Richard Lloyd, the Chaser for one of England's finest Quiddich teams.

The news of London's new couple spread like wildfire and the question of what had happened to Harry Potter was soon answered by Ginny Weasley herself.

"_I outgrew my schoolgirl crush."_

A schoolgirl crush that had lasted fourteen years…

Harry knew he had no right to think about her… to long for her… yet the thoughts poured into his mind. Flashbacks of fights and snogs. Hurtful words and the loving voice of her singing him to sleep.

Closing his eyes, Harry leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. He didn't want to think about her anymore. But he couldn't. The moment he stopped thinking about Ginny, his mind would fill up with the images of Ron, lying in that white bed and Hermione, who waited for him say her name, one last time.

"I thought I told you to go home early this week, Potter."

Harry opened his eyes and looked over at his door to see Moody standing there, glaring at him. Harry looked down at the large stacks of files on his desk then shook his head.

"I had to look over some things," he replied. Moody shook his head as well.

"If you don't go home, I'll make it so you can't come here, Potter. You need to get some rest or you'll ware yourself out. And I can't use an Auror who's too tired to work," Moody growled. "Go home, Potter."

Harry just sat there, staring at his desk. To Moody, the young man seemed lost…

* * *

Hermione looked up from her book to see Ginny enter the room. Smiling, she placed the book down. 

"I thought you weren't going to be here for another hour."

Ginny shook her head, sitting down beside Hermione and glancing over at Ron.

"No, I left early today. Percy told me you'd be here… Have you been here all day?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"Not _all_ day. I popped in a few times, but Cassaday has been trying to keep me busy. Keep my mind off of things, I suppose," she muttered. Ginny watched her friend.

"Has it worked?"

Hermione looked up and shook her head again.

"It makes it worse," she answered. "Cassaday called your parents out of the room earlier and they haven't been back yet… I'm starting to worry."

There was a short silence and then Hermione tilted her head to the side.

"How are you and Richard?" she asked. Ginny shrugged, her eyes falling on Ron again.

"It's not serious, if that's what you mean."

Hermione frowned.

"It's only been a month, Ginny."

"It didn't take a month with Ha… well, I just don't think it's going anywhere, that's all," she murmured, looking down at her hands. Hermione's heart sunk a little more upon hearing Ginny near-confession. She wanted so much for Ginny to forgive Harry, but she knew that bringing up the sore subject would only ruin Ginny's back-to-normal behavior. Hermione's mind quickly wandered to Harry and how he was dealing with this. She hadn't really spoken to him since the fight and when she did see him, he never had much to say.

"Bill and Fleur are going over to France for a few days," Ginny commented.

"Hmmm…"

"Percy's going to try to come over tomorrow to see Ron, so you might see him," she said.

"That's good…"

"Penelope must be big by now… I should go see her tomorrow as well. I haven't seen her in a while," Ginny tried.

"Hmmm…"

"Goblins are attacking St. Mungos, Hermione."

"That sounds nice, Gin."

Ginny rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in front of Hermione's face, jerking the woman back into reality.

"What? What?" Hermione asked.

Ginny frowned.

"What were you thinking about? You weren't even listening to me."

Hermione shook her head, her eyes traveling to Ron.

"Nothing."

"_Hermione._"

"No really, it's nothing important, Ginny," Hermione replied, standing up and moving over to Ron's side, fixing his sheets for the seventh time that day. Ginny stood up and went over to Hermione, taking her hands away from the sheets.

"Hermione, what is it? What's bothering you?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked away.

"I'm just worried, that's all…" she muttered. "The nurses have been ordered not to tell me anything and Cassaday's ignored me the better half of this week. I can't stand the silence." She looked over at the door impatiently. "Why haven't they come back?"

Ginny reached over and to take Hermione's hand and tried to get her to sit back down.

"Hermione, it's going to be okay," Ginny whispered.

Hermione stood up and shook her head.

"No… No, it's not okay, Ginny. If something's going wrong…" she stopped there and turned away, brushing away at angry tears. Taking a deep breath, she went over to Ron and took his bandaged hand. "My parent's are gone, Ginny. Harry's opted to disappear from my life and if Ron… If Ron never wakes up…"

The door to the room opened and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered along with Cassaday and the rest of the Weasley family. Mrs. Weasley looked as if she had been crying really hard and Mr. Weasley had an extremely pained look on his face. The others looked just as scared as Hermione felt in that moment.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked. Ginny stood up as well, and moved over to the bed.

"Why are you all here?"

Cassaday glanced over at Ginny before looking at Hermione.

"I suggest you sit down, Granger."

Hermione bit her lip, but moved closer to Ron.

"I think I'll stand right here."

Mrs. Weasley let out a slight whimper, her eyes fixed on her youngest son.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked, his eyes on his mother. Cassaday turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Would you like me to tell them or would you like to tell them yourselves?" he asked.

"Tell us what?" Fred and George asked.

Mrs. Weasley moved away from them and went over to Ron, taking his hand and placing her other hand on his face.

"Ron's dying," she whispered.

Hermione immediately dropped Ron's hand and moved away from the bed, feeling as if Mrs. Weasley had just reached across Ron's bed and slapped her. Everyone stared at the two parents.

"What?" Ginny demanded.

"He's not going to make it past next week," Mr. Weasley told them, his eyes also on his son. Ginny shook her head.

"But… the bandages… they were coming off. How can he be dying?" she asked. Cassaday stepped forward.

"It was a misleading side effect of what Ron was hit with."

Bill frowned.

"You mean you found out what hit Ron?" he asked skeptically.

Cassaday nodded slowly.

"We have a very good idea. We've been monitoring Ron's health, as you know and have gone over all the records of any new curse that the Ministry knows about. Only one curse seemed to match Ron's symptoms almost precisely."

"Almost?" Percy asked.

Cassaday sighed.

"The curse didn't have a name. It was supposed to cause immense splitting of the skin, unconstrained massive bleeding, seizures, heart attacks, ruptured liver, kidneys and upper intestine, coma, blindness, suffocation and then death…"

"Oh my God," Ginny whispered. Charlie frowned.

"But… he never had a heart attack nor did he rupture anything… He just went straight from a seizure to a coma."

Cassaday nodded.

"The night of the Ministry's raid was the same night that the Death Eaters were planning to test the curse. As you have pointed out, certain steps to this curse have been passed."

"You said blindness. Does that mean he'll wake up?" Mrs. Weasley asked shakily, turning away from Ron. For this, Cassaday had no answer.

"All I can tell you about this is what I have read from the report, which is quite short. Like I said before, there is not much known since it is new. If the blindness step is not skipped, then there is a possibility that he will wake up. But like I said before, this curse was being tested so certain things might not come. You need to be prepared for the worst."

Everyone's eyes fell on Ron, who lay there, unknowing of what was going on around him or what was going on in him. Even if he did wake up… he would suffocate and die. Even with all of his family there, Ronald Weasley would die alone….

Fred looked over by the chairs and frowned.

"Where's Hermione?"

* * *

Stepping into the shower, Hermione let the scalding water rush over her numb skin as the tears finally came. The tiles on the walls closed in on her, constricting her as she tried to breathe. Images flashed in front of her eyes, yet they weren't real… They were from a happier time… a time long gone from where she stood right now…. 

"_Hermione! Hermione, where are you?" Ron shouted. Hermione poked her head out of the bathroom and frowned. _

"_You're early?"_

"_You sound surprised," Ron said, tilting his head to the side as Hermione appeared from the bathroom in nothing but a towel. She smiled as his eyes traveled over her._

"_What are you doing here, Ron?" she asked, going across the hall to her bedroom. Ron followed her in. _

"_I got off early, that's all," he muttered, his eyes still locked on her. She turned to see why he was acting so strange and smiled. She approached him and looked up at him. _

"_You know, no matter how long you stare, you'll never see what's underneath," she whispered, her lips a hairsbreadth from his. _

_Ron smiled as well, trying to keep his eyes on her face while his hands placed themselves on her waist, pulling her closer. _

"_I don't have to stare to see what's underneath, Hermione," he whispered into her lips before kissing her fully. She gasped as their kisses grew more intense, their bodies so close she could hardly breathe. She could feel his hands shaking with desire to travel underneath the towel and she herself was fighting the urge to let him do it. She felt one hand move down to her leg, grabbing the back of her leg and pulling it up to his hip, forcing them both into a position they longed to explore. As Ron's lips traveled down her neck, she leaned into his ear, her breathing becoming shallow with every slight movement of Ron's cool hands. Just the soft sounds that she was making was making Ron want to do things to her that he had never been able to do before._

"_Ron… maybe we should-"_

BANG!

Hermione whirled around at the sudden noise and pulled the shower curtain back to hear anything else. When she heard nothing, she reached over and turned off the shower before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself. Stepping out of the shower, she shivered slightly at the draft of cool air when she opened the door and looked around. The hallway was clear but she grabbed her wand, which had been resting on the sink. Stepping out into the hall, she peered into her bedroom quickly, but saw nothing. She then heard a slight clinking from the kitchen and froze. Taking a deep breath, she moved over towards the large opening which was her living room and small entrance hallway. The door to her flat was lying on the ground, blasted from its hinges by what seemed to be fire.

"Hermione, is that you?"

Hermione whirled around but wasn't able to say a thing as she was grabbed by the throat and slammed into the wall behind her.

"I'll take that as a yes," the man said, taking out a knife and pressing it to her throat. Hermione's eyes went wide as his eyes went over her body and seemed to stare through the towel. "It's a pity, now where is it?" he asked sharply.

"What?" Hermione managed to gasp out as she tried to claw at the man's offensive hand around her neck. The steel pressed closer to her skin and she stopped struggling, closing her eyes as his grip tightened.

"Where is it?!" he shouted. "And don't lie to me! My boss doesn't like liars!"

The man had gotten very angry, very fast and it was scaring Hermione. What was he talking about?

"I… I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione rasped, trying to breathe.

The man's eyes flared and they roved over her body greedily as he removed the knife from her neck and placed it on her inner thigh, moving it up ever so slightly.

"Maybe I should jog your memory?" he snarled dangerously into her ear.

"_Reducto!_"

Hermione screamed as the man was blasted back into the couch. She looked over at the door to see Harry moving away from the doorway and rushing over to her.

"Are you ok? Did he touch you?" he asked worriedly. Hermione nodded her head.

"I'm fine, Harry. Just a bit shaken, is all," she whispered, glancing over at the prone body which had knocked over her couch. Harry glanced over at the man and got up. He went over to the body and bound it securely before going back to Hermione, who was now standing. She waved her hand at him when he continued to ask about her.

"I'm fine, Harry. Really! He didn't touch me," she insisted, leaning against the wall. "What are you doing here?"

"I-"

"Hermione! What happened?!"

Ginny, Fred and George were standing in the doorway, looking at the broken door on the ground and the bound man leaning against the fireplace.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked, moving over to Hermione quickly and taking her arm. "What happened to you?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I'm fine, Ginny. Nothing happened. Just a little scare, that's it."

Ginny could see the tears welling up in Hermione's eyes.

"Hermione-"

"I'm going to go get dressed," Hermione said suddenly, pulling away from Ginny and hurrying down the hall, slamming the door behind her. Harry frowned.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Ginny glanced over at him before going down the hall and knocking on the door.

"Hermione, it's me."

Harry turned to the twins, who were now looking down at the ground.

"What happened?"

Fred looked up at Harry.

"Ron's not going to make it," he said curtly before looking over at Ginny, who was still knocking on the door.

"Hermione, please. Just let me in," she called. The door finally opened and Hermione came out, wearing a huge Chudley Cannons jersey and matching orange pajama pants. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and the time spent in the hospital was finally showing. She was thinner, paler and it was obvious she had not gotten any sleep. Fred and George could hardly look at her because of what she was wearing and Harry finally felt the dread fall over him.

"Hermione-"

"Can everyone just leave," she whispered, her eyes on the floor. Harry took a step towards her, but she held up her hand.

"Please… I want to be alone… just go… and take him with you," she told them, her eye falling on the man in the corner.

"Hermione-"

"Harry please! Just go!" she snapped before going back into her room. There was a moment of silence and then the sobs. Harry took another step forward but Fred shook his head before he and George disapparated. Harry looked over at Ginny, who just realized that they were alone. She met his stare for a moment then disapparated. Sighing, Harry went about cleaning up the room and fixing the door before he grabbed the man roughly and disapparating.

* * *

Hermione lay on the bed, staring at a picture. She could hear the rain pounding on her bedroom window as she continued to stare. She wasn't really looking at the picture anymore. Just staring. She had finally stopped crying, but her world was just beginning to crash. 

"_Ron's dying_…_"_

It felt as if those words were still echoing off the walls that surrounded her. Taunting her…

"He's dying," she whispered into the covers, her eyes finally focusing back on the picture before her. It was of Ron, leaning on his broom. She remembered that she tried to get him to act like Victor and after some coaxing, he had started to strut around with an outrageous accent, calling her "Her-my-ninny" and asking her if she cared to take a ride on his broom. To the latter she promptly stopped taking the picture, slapped him hard and stormed back to her Head Girl dormitory.

Two hours later Hermione and Ron were found snogging in the library.

Hermione reached out and touched the picture gently, almost as if it would crumple to dust if she touched it to hard.

"How can you be dying?" she murmured.

He was supposed to be the stubborn arse that fought for life…

Now his body was giving up.

She closed her eyes and tried to breathe.

"_Hermione!"_

Gasping, she started and sat up, looking around. She bit her lip and looked back down at the picture.

"Why now?"

She heard a mewing and looked up to see Crookshanks hop onto her bed and purr loudly. Hermione reached out and pulled the thing to her, cradling him in her arms.

"Why now, Crookshanks?"

**A/N: Interesting...**

**Rumpleteaze:** Like I said, I don't even know. I just thought it would be cool if he _was_ hiding something. And maybe he is, but maybe it's not what you think it is.

**smore4u1:** Harry will always be the confusing character for me. I don't know why, but that's just the way he was made.

**ginevra-james:** Well, I won't be writing whole scenes since most of it's already written, but there are little areas where you see that "Oh, that's supposed to be Harry, but its not". I'm already on chapter 16. I'm just fine tuning a few things because I wrote like six pages of chapter fifteen and a few pages of sixteen that I thought were good but I came back the next day and completely erased them. Now I have to go over everything and rewrite.

**Chapter Tease:**

_"Do you honestly think that's going to prevent him from getting to the Ministry?! He's an Auror not Lockhart! GO!"_

_The moment he left, another person entered, moving over to the Minister quietly. _

_"You lost him, Beckett," came the quiet voice of a dangerous woman. _


	10. Mungos

_Man torturing man is a fiend beyond description. You turn a corner in the dark and there he is. You congeal into a bundle of inanimate fear. You become the very soul of anesthesia. But there is no escaping him. It is your turn now..._ **-Henry Miller**

* * *

The nurse looked up from the reception desk and gasped.

"Minister! Oh, um… is there anything I can do for you?"

"Where is Mr. Ronald Weasley's room?" Beckett asked. The nurse went through the Auror charts and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Minister, but he's in a private room. I'm not permitted to give you his room number," she said apologetically.

Beckett leaned to his side and whispered something to the man beside him. That man went around the desk and leaned into the woman's ear, whispering menacingly to her. Her eyes grew wide and she grabbed a quill and a piece of paper. She scribbled down the room number and the floor quickly and handed the paper to the Minister.

"Thank you," Beckett said before going over to the elevator. "Tell your husband I'll be seeing him soon."

* * *

When they had entered the room, Beckett approached the bed, where Ron was still lying.

"Trenton… Two others have failed before you because of their ignorance. They have been dealt with. If you come back without the item, I will deal with you myself," Beckett growled. One man, who seemed out of place with the other officials, nodded and left the room.

"Sir, what are we doing here? Weasley can't say anything," Gregory Vincent, the Minister's advisor, said.

Beckett took out his wand and turned to Vincent.

"He knows what happened that night, Vincent. Those Death Eaters are all idiots. In all their glory, they failed to realize that even though that curse causes a long and painful death, it also transfers memories. Bloody idiot who shot the curse was a main player in this plan," Beckett growled.

"Was?"

Beckett didn't answer, but turned back to Ron. Another official frowned though.

"If this curse was being tested, how do we know Weasley's actually going to die?"

Beckett closed his eyes.

"We're here for a reason, now go tell the Aurors at the door to start going through the Mudblood's office. If Trenton fails me, I want her office searched before we leave."

He looked down at Ron and raised his wand.

"_Avada Ker_-"

Beckett was hit in the face, slammed into the wall, and the six other men in the room ducked when the window exploded.

"Sir are you okay?" Vincent asked, getting to his feet and scrambling over to Beckett as he struggled to his feet.

"What the hell happened?!"

"Oh my God…"

They all looked at the bed and then at the window.

"Get out there and find him! If he gets to the Ministry, I'll have you all killed! FIND HIM!" Beckett bellowed, running to the window and looking out. It had started raining and now the flashes of lightening and the torrents of water were making it hard for Beckett to see anything. Beckett turned around and grabbed an official and pulled the man to him.

"Alert Malfoy and have her to put Death Eaters out there," Beckett hissed. "He needs to be found quickly!"

"But if the curse worked, shouldn't he be blind?" the man asked. Beckett shook the man.

"Do you honestly think that's going to prevent him from getting to the Ministry?! He's an Auror not Lockhart! GO!"

The moment he left, another person entered, moving over to the Minister quietly.

"You lost him, Beckett," came the quiet voice of a dangerous woman.

"You screwed up the curse, Narcissa, so don't start with me."

She turned to him.

"What do you propose to do, Beckett? Weasley knows _everything_. He knows how we work and he knows where we'll go to find him. If the Aurors find him before we do, then it will be your head as well," she growled.

"Not if Trenton finds the item first. Then we can have both of them arrested for housing Death Eater paraphernalia. By law, you're supposed to turn in anything found on a raid. Don't worry, Narcissa. Weasley will be in Azkaban, where we can kill him properly, and we'll have a Mudblood to start the process."

Narcissa nodded and turned to leave, but stopped when she was shoulder to shoulder with him.

"If Weasley isn't found by tomorrow, you can forget about the Process. You should be more worried about your job by then," she said before leaving.

Beckett stood at the window for a moment longer before letting out an angered cry before leaving as well.

* * *

Hermione jumped when the lightning cracked outside her window and blew it open, allowing the rain in. Leaving the kitchen she began to close the windows in her small living room. As she sat down, the remainder of her memory flooded to her.

_Ron smiled as well, trying to keep his eyes on her face while his hands placed themselves on her waist, pulling her closer. _

"_I don't have to stare to see what's underneath, Hermione," he whispered into her lips before kissing her fully. She gasped as their kisses grew more intense, their bodies so close she could hardly breathe. She could feel his hands shaking with desire to travel underneath the towel and she herself was fighting the urge to let him do it. She felt one hand move down to her leg, grabbing the back of her leg and pulling it up to his hip, forcing them both into a position they longed to explore. As Ron's lips traveled down her neck, she leaned into his ear, her breathing becoming shallow with every slight movement of Ron's cool hands. Just the soft sounds that she was making were making Ron want to do things to her that he had never been able to do before._

"_Ron… maybe we should… maybe we should…"_

_She reached down and grabbed Ron's hand as it began to move up her leg. She then pulled away from Ron's lips and rested her head against his neck as she tried to think straight. _

"_Maybe we should what?" Ron asked in a voice that made Hermione shiver. She took another moment to breathe before looking up at him. _

"_I heard that sex is better the first time on the wedding night," she told him, pushing his hand away again as it tried to creep its way up under the towel. _

_Ron knew what she was trying to say and sighed, kissing her lips gently before pulling away all together, distancing himself from her. She pulled the towel more tightly around herself and looked down at the ground. _

"_Thank you, Ron," she whispered. _

_Ron rolled his eyes and began to leave the bedroom. _

"_You better walk down the isle in that towel," he muttered before closing the door behind him. Hermione smiled and looked over at the door. She felt her heart skip a beat at thinking of what might have happened if she hadn't stopped him and looked over at her bed._

"_It better be good on the wedding night," she muttered to herself before getting dressed. _

Hermione looked up when she heard a knock at the door. Getting up, she walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. The man on the other side knocked again and Hermione frowned as the man stepped back and looked down the steps before knocking on the door again.

"Hermione Granger! St. Mungos sent me to give you news on a Mr. Ronald Weasley," the man called, knocking again.

Hermione immediately opened the door.

"What hap-"

The last thing she saw was the glint of steel then the end of something large come towards her head. Then the pain as she hit the floor.

* * *

"Are you sure…"

"We have it now…"

"How much time…"

"How did he…"

"You should get back…"

"We'll worry about it…"

As snippets of conversations started to grow louder, Hermione groaned inwardly and moved slightly only to cry out when shooting pain shot up her spine. The only thing was that she didn't hear any sound…

"She's awake."

Hermione tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't. Something was keeping them from opening up. She tired to speak but again no sound came.

"I wouldn't try to speak. It will only make things worse for yourself," Hermione heard a woman say. The voice sounded familiar yet she couldn't pinpoint it through the ringing in her ears. "I wouldn't move either, unless of course you like being shocked."

Lying perfectly still, Hermione began to panic.

What was going on?

"You can't keep her here," the woman's voice said again.

"Don't worry, Narcissa. I'll deal with her and the missing blood traitor with one report tomorrow at the press conference. We'll say she's being kept at Azkaban until further notice."

The other person who spoke sounded oddly familiar as well, though she still couldn't place a name to it.

"What about Potter and those other Aurors? They have access to Azkaban. They'll know."

"They do not-"

Hermione heard a door open and footsteps move across the floor then stop abruptly.

"Madam, your son is here to see you. He is waiting in the second parlor."

"Thank you."

There was a silence as the footsteps receded and the door closed once again.

"Does he know?"

There wasn't an answer.

"Deal with the Mudblood."

There was a clicking of heels then the opening and slamming of a door.

* * *

Malfoy stood up when he saw his mother glide into the parlor, her silver robes flowing gracefully behind her.

"Mother."

She nodded curtly.

"Draco, make this quick. I'm rather busy at the moment."

"I wanted to see you," the young man said.

"Darling, we can see each other tomorrow. Make an appointment with Ferly and we'll have lunch. Tonight isn't good though," she said as she started to leave when Draco's cold voice stopped her.

"You're not doing anything illegal, are you mum?"

For a moment Narcissa wanted to curse her son, but she controlled her self and turned to face him. She walked over to him and reached up, touching his face gently with her long pale fingers.

"My dear son… If you ever suggest something like that of me one more time… you'll be the first to know," she whispered before leaving the room. Draco waited until the sound of her heels died away before leaving the room himself and started off towards the kitchens. He shoved the doors opened and all activity ended as the house elves looked up at him with wide frightened eyes. He looked around intently for a moment.

"Ferly!"

The large overweight elf snapped its fingers and appeared in front of Draco.

"Yes, Young master Malfoy," it said bowing.

"Make an appointment for me to meet my mother for lunch tomorrow," Draco ordered before looking around again. "Get back to work!"

Immediately the kitchen Draco was standing in was alive with the annoying sounds of house elves. Draco could also hear the adjoining kitchens also starting up again. Sighing, he left the kitchens and walked down the dark halls of Malfoy Manor, the glares of his forefathers bearing down on him as he moved in and out of the shadows, his own shadow flickering with the little torches that were on the wall.

"Coren," he muttered and there was a soft pop beside him as he continued to walk.

"Yes, master," squeaked the little house elf.

"Who's in the dungeons?"

"The Minister, sir."

Draco frowned as he turned the corner and headed up a narrow flight of spiral stairs.

"The Minister? Who's with him?"

"A woman sir, but Coren could not achieve the name of the woman, sir. It was never mentioned. Young master's mother was also in the dungeons until she was called away."

"What the hell is Beckett doing here?"

The house elf squeaked at Draco's use of words and Draco sighed.

"What else did you hear?"

"Ronald Weasley has escaped from St. Mungos Hospital. The Minister of Magic is to give a press release sir, tomorrow, sir and your mother does not want the… the…"

At this point, the little thing's knees were shaking as it struggled to say the word. Draco stopped in the middle of the small hall and looked down at the house elf.

"What is it? What doesn't she want?"

"Master has ordered me not to use the word," Coren squeaked, shaking under Draco's harsh glare.

His eyes widened in realization and he looked back towards the way he came.

"The Mudblood," he muttered. Coren covered her ears and cringed. Draco sighed and kneeled down.

"You did well, Coren," he whispered.

The little thing looked up at her master and hiccupped. He smiled and patted her on the head.

"You may rest in my room for the night and then I want you to go back down tomorrow and see if the woman is still there. If she's not there then find me and tell me. If she is there, I want you to get her to tell you as much as she knows so you can tell me when I come back tomorrow, okay?"

Coren nodded. Draco stood back up and looked around.

"You can go," he said and there was another soft pop. He stood there for a moment then let out a growl.

"Damn it, Granger."

**A/N: I hope this answered a few prayers.**

**Gertie:** Oh, it's going somewhere. Don't worry, it's definitely going somewhere.

**Rumpleteaze:** I bet you're jumping up and down now that Ron's awake.

**charma10:** Never! Ron's my favorite character! I have to put him through hell.

**Padfoot7Prongs:** Well, I gave him a slight break... He's awake!

**smore4u1:** Well, I hope no one walked in and was like "Ooooookaaaaaayy. What the hell?" Don't worry! Be happy!

**nextbestthing:** Well, I hope you're not lost anymore. And if you are, I'm sorry.

**lil:** Okay, so you don't like Ginny. But this _is_ a H/G fic for a reason. You can't _totally_ hate her.

**Last Update till Christmas Day probably, so:**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!**

**Chapter Tease:**

_"...Draco, and tell me why you wanted to talk," she whispered heatedly. Draco smiled at his mother. _

_"The Mudblood. What do you plan to do to her?" _

_Narcissa returned the smile. _


	11. No Information

_ One should rather die than be betrayed. There is no deceit in death. It delivers precisely what it has promised. Betrayal, though ... betrayal is the willful slaughter of hope. _

**-Steven Deitz**

* * *

It was ten in the morning and the entire Weasley family, Moody and Dumbledore were sitting in a conference room along with Harry. They were waiting the arrival of the Minister, his people and Healer Cassaday.

"How could this happen? How can she just be arrested?" Mrs. Weasley kept asking.

"Molly, we cannot know what happened until the Minister arrives."

As if he had heard her, the doors opened and the Minister came in, followed by Cassaday and Ministry officials. They sat down as well and Dumbledore spoke first.

"Beckett, would you like to inform us as to why Hermione Granger was arrested this morning without informing the Aurors?"

"Would you also like to tell us what happened to our son?" Mr. Weasley asked coldly, holding his wife's hand as she glared at the Minister.

Beckett folded his hands in front of him and sat up straight in his chair.

"Albus, I have no interest in telling any of you _why_ Ms. Granger was arrested. All I can tell you is that the Auror department is about to get a major overhaul done on its members," he said calmly.

Harry stood up angrily.

"What gives you the right-?"

"Mr. Potter, may I remind you that your association with Ms. Granger has made you very easily the _next_ to be arrested," Beckett cut in forcefully as his gaze shifted to Harry. "So I would watch my tongue if I were you."

Mr. Weasley shook his head at Harry and the man sat down, his eyes fixed on Beckett who had returned to looking at Dumbledore.

"The circumstances under which Ms. Granger was arrested are very grave indeed, but I assure you that it was for the best. She may have well been the very leak we've been looking for in the failed raid over two months ago."

"That's bullocks!"

"_Mr. Potter_," Beckett hissed, his icy brown eyes once again turning back to Harry. "The next time you interrupt me, I will have you stripped of your Auror badge and placed in a cell. Do I make my self clear?"

When Harry didn't answer, Beckett tilted his head slightly and smiled.

"Good."

He turned back to Dumbledore.

"Ms. Granger will be kept at Azkaban until further arrangements can be made for a hearing," Beckett said. He then stood up, along with the officials.

"Minister," Mr. Weasley growled, standing up as well. Beckett stopped from going to the door and turned around. "My son?"

Beckett looked over Mr. Weasley with something that looked like contempt then turned back towards the door.

"I don't know anything about your son, Weasley. Maybe you should keep better track of all those children of yours, even the comatose ones," he said over his shoulder before leaving.

Cassaday held up his hand before any of the Weasley men could go after the Minister.

"I do have some information on your son."

"What happened?"

Cassaday took out a file.

"I can't tell you much; all I know is that something happened to Ron last night. Apparently this affected Ron because before he disappeared his heart rate spiked and there was a lot of abnormal brain activity."

Fred frowned.

"You don't think some Death Eater took him?"

Moody shook his head.

"That room was secured. If it was anyone other than an Auror, we would have seen it on the file."

Mrs. Weasley sniffed.

"You mean an Auror did this?"

Cassaday shook his head.

"We have no record of anyone coming to visit Ron that night or even anyone on his level for a matter of fact. All we know is that when the nurse came in to check on him, he wasn't there."

Harry ran his hands through his hair impatiently, his eyes constantly going over to the door.

"What about Hermione? What about her?" he asked pleadingly. "Why the _hell_ would the Minister have her arrested?!"

The doors opened and a short man stepped in. He hurried around the table and leaned into Moody, whispering something hurriedly to the man. Moody's eyes got big and he nodded. The man left and Moody looked over to Dumbledore.

"They found out, Albus."

"What?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"They found out what?" Bill asked.

"They found out that Ron took the necklace. That's why she was arrested," Moody told Dumbledore.

"What necklace?" Ginny asked.

Dumbledore sighed, standing up. He looked exhausted.

"The week before Christmas, there was a raid. Ron found something and brought it back to Alastor. We told Ron not to turn it in but to keep it safe. He must have given it to Hermione…"

Harry frowned.

"Wait a minute? You mean that tiny thing Ron gave Hermione for Christmas was something he found in a Death Eater hideout?"

Moody nodded, but Charlie looked confused.

"So he didn't turn it in? What's the big deal?"

Moody looked over at the man.

"Aurors who don't turn anything in that is part of a Death Eater raid are to be stripped of their badges and sent to Azkaban immediately. They must have found out that he'd given it to Hermione so she's sent to Azkaban as well."

"But if she didn't know about it?" Ginny asked.

"There's no way to tell."

"What's so important about this necklace anyway?" George asked.

Moody glanced over at Dumbledore before sighing.

"We don't know much about it. It was found in the Parkinson household, though Ms. Parkinson denied ever seeing it and since she had been away ever since the downfall of Voldemort, we have no reason to have her arrested. It's said to be the salvation to a pure blood's problem. We know that it's very dangerous in the wrong hands, so we decided not to hand it over to Beckett."

"And Hermione's in trouble because she was found with it."

"We need to ask Hermione if she knew. I don't believe Beckett for a minute," Ginny muttered.

"We could go to Azkaban," Harry suggested. "Aurors have access to Azkaban."

"Not any more."

They all looked over to Dumbledore who was looking down at a memo which had just come through the memo door.

"Beckett has banned all access to Azkaban without his approval. Any person found there without permission is to be placed in a cell."

"What a bunch of bullocks!!" Fred exclaimed. "Just because he's the bloody Minister doesn't give him the right to do these things!?"

"Yes it does, Fred," Dumbledore said sadly. Moody sighed as well.

"Molly, Arthur… I have men out looking for Ron. But other than that there's nothing I can do any more."

* * *

Malfoy looked up when his mother sat down across from him, dressed in her silver robes and looking perfect even with the storm raging on outside of the small café they sat in.

"Hello, mum," he greeted coolly and she nodded curtly, looking up at the waitress who had appeared.

"Tea," she said shortly and the lady glanced over at Malfoy.

"Another firewhiskey, sir?"

Draco nodded and the waiter left. Narcissa shed her coat and looked over at her son.

"I went into your room last night and found that little house elf in your bed, Draco. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I gave her the night off, mum. She's my elf."

Narcissa wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"_It_'s a vile creature that does not deserve anything more than a shoe box and _even then_," she sneered.

Draco's face remained passive as the waitress came back and gave them their drinks. He looked down at his firewhiskey when he spoke.

"I suppose our definition of vile creature has changed over the years," he said casually, moving his finger over the rim of the glass.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, Draco. Remember who raised you."

"Then tried to kill me."

Narcissa's face tightened at the accusation and Draco smirked, taking a huge gulp of firewhiskey.

"Those two men you left at the manor when you left were quite surprised when they entered my room," he whispered. "Next time, just blow up the place. It might actually work."

There was a long silence as Narcissa sipped her tea in seething silence.

"What do you want with Hermione Granger?"

"The Mudblood?"

Draco nodded, downing the rest of his firewhiskey and signaling the waitress for another one.

"Yes, the Mudblood. You know the one that was arrested this morning for hording Death Eater paraphernalia," he said casually, sitting back in his chair. Narcissa gazed upon her son with no emotion.

"Hording Death Eater paraphernalia? Draco, where did you hear something like that?"

Draco smirked.

"Like I said before, mother. There are still those in the Ministry who are loyal to me," he said. Narcissa took another sip of her tea.

"You've become soft Draco," she whispered over the rim of her cup. She saw his jaw clench and his smirk disappear. She smiled. "Your father would be disappointed to see you now."

His smirk reappeared.

"Lucius despised me the moment I refused to take the Mark," he said with a snort, downing another shot of whiskey and signaling for the next. "I would have killed him myself if Weasley hadn't done it."

"No doubt you would have died," she whispered.

Draco chuckled coldly.

"No doubt by the blade you would have jammed into my ribs while Lucius begged for his life, mother," he responded.

If it was possible, Narcissa grew paler as she set down her tea and fixed her son with a cool look.

"Stop procrastinating, Draco, and tell me why you wanted to talk," she whispered heatedly. Draco smiled at his mother.

"The Mudblood. What do you plan to do to her?"

Narcissa returned the smile.

"I do not have the little wretch, Draco. If you knew anything, you would know that she's in Azkaban, where she belongs."

"And Weasley?"

Narcissa's eyes darkened.

"Draco… If I find that you are helping that blood traitor, I will have you disposed of more quickly than you think," she murmured.

Draco just smirked.

"Mother, I'm hurt. You think I would stoop so _low_ as to aid a blood traitor?"

"Draco, as far as I am concerned, you are a blood traitor," she replied softly before standing up. Draco stood up as well and went around the table. He helped her put on her coat. She turned to face him and leaned in, kissing his cheek.

"If I see that filthy little house elf anywhere near the dungeons again, I'll have it killed," she hissed murderously into his ear. Draco kissed her cheek as well.

"If you harm her, I'll kill you myself," he snarled before stepping back. Narcissa held out her hand for him to kiss and he did before she glided out of the café.

Draco reached out and finished his drink before going over to the waitress and handing her the check.

"Do you have a fireplace I can use?" he asked the woman and she nodded, pointing to the small hall by the bathrooms.

"There should be a jug filled with Floo Powder. Just say the name of the café before you say your destination," she told him and he nodded, going over the hall. As he walked down it, he could hear someone else enter the hall way and he smiled. He approached the fireplace and said the name of the café. The fire glowed bright yellow and he was about to go in when he heard the footsteps close in and he turned around. The man let out a gasp as cold steel slid under his ribcage and into his stomach. Draco could feel warm blood run over the jewel studded hilt and onto his pale hands as he held the gasping man up. Pulling out the blade, he slammed the man into the wall and glared at him.

"How much did she pay you?!"

The man just gasped for the air that did not come.

"How much did she pay you?" Draco asked again, tightening the grip he had on the man's.

"Four hundred…"

"Four hundred? Four hundred galleons?"

"Four hundred thousand," the man gasped out, trying to pull out of Draco's cold grasp.

At this, Draco was truly surprised.

_Four hundred thousand galleons to get rid of Narcissa Malfoy's only son…_

Draco pulled the man away from the wall and shoved him into the fireplace, stepping in after him.

"Malfoy Manor."

**A/N: Interesting... (strokes chin thoughtfully) _very_ interesting...**

**ginevra-james:** Sorry, not much H/G going on. Just a lot of Draco and his mother.

**Padfoot7Prongs:** Well, we don't necessarily know what's going on with Hermione and what they're looking for yet... well, I mean _I_ know what they're looking for and such, but _you_ don't.

**Gwenfrewi72:** The plot thickens even more!

**charma10:** It's definitely not wrong!

**smore4u1:** Please don't be confused!

**Rumpleteaze:** Let us all hope Draco can do something.

**Wesker888:** To be perfectly honest, it's actually quite terrifying, if you think about it. But of course, you don't know what's going to happen, so you can't really think _too_ hard about it. :-)

**OzDust:** I like Draco being in this as well. As for Narcissa, I think you're very close to finding out what she's looking for and what she wants from Hermione. As for the houseelf, I thought that was a nice humanizing addition to Draco Malfoy. As for the options, I think he's in option C: Doing this for his own interests (Which you'll find out only close to the end)

**nextbestthing:** Well, once I've posted the chapter, you can tell me if you're ideas were right or not.

**I'll go ahead and give you another chapter... i suppose.**


	12. Malfoy Manor

_Cruelty is the highest pleasure to the cruel man; it is his love.  
_ **-Walter Savage Landor**

* * *

"COREN!" Draco bellowed as he shoved the bleeding man onto the marble floors of his grand foyer. "COREN!"

"Master!" the little thing squeaked in fear after popping up in front of him. When she saw the groaning man on the ground she stopped where she was and trembled in fear. Draco glanced over at the man before going over to her.

"Has my mother sent anyone over in the past few hours?" he asked. The little thing nodded frantically.

"They took the woman, sir! They tried to hurt Coren!" she shrilled, trembling on the spot.

"Did they say where they were taking her?"

Coren shook her head, her eyes flickering over the man on the ground. Draco glanced over at him and pulled out his wand. Flicking it the man was lifted into the air and Draco approached him.

"Where are they taking the Mudblood?"

The man laughed.

"You care about that bitch?"

"_Crucio_!"

The man screamed in agony as Draco let him fall to the floor. The blonde man circled the fallen Death Eater.

"I'm going to give you one last chance… Where are they taking her?"

"You'll die with her, you-"

"_Avada Kerdava_!"

Coren screamed in fear and buried her face in her master's robes as the man on the ground finally lay still. Draco stuffed his wand into his robes. He then looked down at Coren, who was shaking under his robes.

"Come," he ordered, moving to the grand staircase. As he moved up it, he racked his brain for places his mother would store the Mudblood. When he finally got to the top level he went to his room and slammed it after Coren had come in. He grabbed some Floo powder and threw it into the huge fireplace.

"Growland," he muttered and the fire turned blue as it searched out his request. Coren stood in the corner, quivering in fear as her master paced the cold marble floor. Finally the fire changed to green and a woman's voice came from the flames.

"Secure?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

Draco ran his hands through his hair.

"Volataire's Pendant. I want you to send the information to Potter."

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"He's an Auror. Those lines are all being controlled by the Ministry, Draco," the woman said.

Draco swore loudly, causing the little house elf to squeak.

"Whose lines are not being tapped, but are connected to Potter?" Draco asked.

There was a brief silence.

"There's a Ginerva Weasley listed here," the woman suggested. "But her flat's being watched by the Ministerial Police."

"That never stopped you before," he responded calmly and there was another pause.

"The information's been sent, Draco. Anything else?"

"Tell your mother I said hello."

"You missed her birthday."

"I sent something. It should have arrived today."

"Okay."

The flames returned to their natural orange-red color. Draco closed his eyes.

"Master," Coren whispered.

"What?"

"The body in the foyer, sir?"

"Get some help and dispose of it," he muttered, moving towards the bathroom. He was about to close the door behind him when he heard the doorbell. Frowning, he pulled out his wand and left his room, going down the stairs cautiously. When his foot hit the marble floors of his foyer, his eyes flickered to the body on the ground. Several house elves were appearing out of thin air and gathering around the body. He was about to tell them to hurry up when the doorbell rang again. Draco was about to go towards the door when one house elf squeaked.

"MASTER!"

Draco went to a window and couldn't help but smirk. Even through the stormy weather he could see his mother move smoothly across the expansive front yard, her long blonde hair flowing behind her as large men surrounded her and sheltered her from the brunt of the storm. Just outside the door stood a huge man, Draco had seen before.

"Shit," Draco swore, turning to the house elves. "Mother's home!"

Immediately they fled, leaving Coren behind. Draco grabbed her and shoved her up the stairs.

"Go to the safe place," he hissed to her and she nodded, disapparating. Draco then turned in time for the front door to open.

"Hello, mother," he greeted.

Narcissa's eyes immediately went to the dead man on the floor before up to her son.

"Come" she said to him, moving into the foyer so that her men could follow and close the door.

"Why?"

"I said come," Narcissa hissed.

Draco stood straighter, tightening his grip on his wand. He glanced over at the other black robed men, who were inching closer each moment.

"You know mother," he said, backing up the stairs. "I wish it really didn't have to come down to this."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Narcissa's pale features.

"Oh Draco," she whispered moving over to the stairs and looking up at her son. "My dear Draco… your time has come…"

"I hope you rot in hell, mother," Draco said calmly and Narcissa's smile disappeared.

"You first," she responded and suddenly the Death Eaters rushed Draco.

* * *

Groaning, Draco shook his head and groaned again in pain. He tried to move but he could feel his hands tied above him. Opening his eyes slowly, he blinked a few times before everything came into focus. Then he wished he had kept his eyes closed. 

Three women, he assumed they were Muggles, were lying on the floor, dead. The stench of blood hit him quickly and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. He never did like that smell.

He looked around and saw no guards. He was in a rather clean room, considering the dead bodies lying in the middle of the floor. There was a table along the wall with a small jewelry box lying on top. There was a large steel door in the corner, but Draco could not see out.

"Malfoy?"

Draco looked to his right and saw Hermione Granger. She was tied to the wall as well, though she was in a much worse condition than he was. There were welts all over her arms along with long bleeding cuts. One of her legs looked broken as well.

"Well isn't this lovely," Draco muttered, looking up at his own hands to find them bound to the wall.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice hardly audible.

"Blind date."

She glared at him and he smirked.

"Mothers can be bitches," he remarked.

Hermione was quiet for a moment then bit her lip.

"Are you hurt?"

Draco looked over at her, studying her carefully, old memories of the war pushing their way into his mind. Hermione reddened under his stare and looked away.

"Are you?"

She looked back up at him, mute and searching. Searching for something that had disappeared after the war...

The steel door slammed into the wall as it was opened.

"You nasty, unworthy, gutless coward!"

Draco and Hermione looked over at the door to see Narcissa Malfoy enter along with Marcus Flint, Pansy Parkinson and to Draco's surprise (though he didn't show it) the Minister of Magic.

"Mother," Draco greeted.

Narcissa glared at her son with a hatred that surpassed any sort of hellish rage Draco had ever seen.

"You killed your father!" she shrieked with absolute rage. Draco shrugged.

"He was killed by his own greed," Draco responded nonchalantly.

"You set him up. You made a deal with that _Weasel_ blood traitor and killed him to save your own arse!"

Draco smirked and Hermione tensed, remembering.

"Well, isn't that the first lesson we learn as a Slytherin. Cover your own arse?"

Narcissa paled and approached Draco.

"Why you worthless piece of shit!" she spat. "I ought to tear your grey eyes out of your-"

"And I ought to have killed you the moment I learned how to use a wand, but we don't all get what we want, _mother_."

Flint pulled out his wand.

"Don't you dare talk to your mother that way!"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh put that away before you hurt yourself, you prick. Just because you're shagging my mum doesn't mean you're my father."

Narcissa's eyes flamed up.

"You filthy ingrate! I should have you killed for what you did to your father!"

"Lucius Malfoy deserved to die, though I must be honest that I wish I could have killed him myself. Besides, mother, I think you're bothering yourself with the wrong blood traitor."

Narcissa slapped him so quickly his head actually hit the wall. Hermione gasped then bit her lip as Draco opened his eyes. A long thick red line showed up on his pale features from where Narcissa's huge diamond ring cut him. He looked down at his mother, who was positively shaking with rage.

"If you _ever_ speak to me like that again, I'll find that little house elf and have her killed. Then I'll kill you," she snarled before turning to leave. The others were about to follow her out when she stopped and turned back to face Draco.

"As for bothering myself with the wrong blood traitor, Draco, you don't need to worry about that. Weasley will soon receive his punishment." With that she walked away leaving Draco and Hermione alone. Hermione turned to Draco.

"What did she mean by that?" she asked.

Draco didn't look at her.

"What did she mean by that?" Hermione asked again.

He didn't answer.

"What did she mean by that?!" Hermione screamed.

Draco closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"It means they have Weasley."

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun!**

**BTW, what's the name of Sirius's home?**

**Chapter Tease: **

_"A pity you were less like your father," she whispered. _

_"My father wasn't a hero."_

_Narcissa smiled. _

_"Neither are you, Draco..."_


	13. The Process

_We learn from history that we learn nothing from history. _

**- George Bernard Shaw

* * *

**

Hermione looked up when the steel door opened and six men entered. Draco looked up as well but showed no emotion.

"I guess it's time," he said.

One man stepped forward, glaring at Draco. Draco recognized him to be Demitrius Bladwin.

"Narcissa suggested you do this without a fuss," he said and Hermione looked over at Draco.

"She did, did she? Well you can tell her to bite me, Bladwin," Draco replied with a smile.

The man smiled as well, pulling out his wand and something else that looked like a very sharp blade.

"She said you'd say something like that, so she suggested that I bring along some persuasion," he said, stepping to the side to reveal a struggling, bleeding house elf.

"Oh my God," Hermione whispered. "Coren…"

Draco's face suddenly became expressionless.

The little thing looked up and saw Draco. She then became really still. The man looked between the house elf and Draco and smiled.

"Well, that's cute. It seems to have a little thing for you, Malfoy," he sneered as he grabbed Coren by the neck and held the blade to her throat. "Now let's do with without a fuss."

When Draco didn't move, the other men approached the two and began unfastening the chains. Two took Hermione while three took Draco, wands on him. Before they left, Draco stopped and faced the man holding the house elf.

"I'd start praying for salvation because from now on, you're a dead man," he said calmly before he was shoved out the door. The man holding Coren smiled and followed them out.

"Malfoy, what's going on? Where are they taking us?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, Granger but I have a feeling you're about to see Weasley again."

Hermione looked up at Draco in shock.

"What?"

Before he could answer the doors to their left opened and they were forced into a very large very clean white room. In the middle of the room was a large tank of what looked to be water. Two large glass boxes were suspended over the tank.

"Hello, Draco."

"Mother," Draco replied, watching his mother appear from behind him, wearing all white robes. She stopped so that she was directly in front of him and looked over his face.

"A pity you were less like your father," she whispered.

"My father wasn't a hero."

Narcissa smiled.

"Neither are you, Draco," she whispered. She then turned to Bladwin and nodded. Bladwin signaled the men around Draco and they shoved him off to an adjacent room. Hermione bit her lip and looked at Narcissa. The pale woman looked her over in disgust.

"Potter must be beating himself up over this. His two best friends are now in the hands of Death Eaters," she whispered before turning away. "Remove her."

Hermione was dragged away, but she wasn't about to go without a fight.

"Where's Ron?!" she screamed. "Where is he?!"

"You'll see."

Hermione was pushed around the tank and forced into a dark room. The door slammed behind her and she pushed herself against the wall, not able to see a thing.

"Hello," she whispered.

There was a groan and Hermione bit her lip, tears falling from her eyes as fear crept up her spine.

"Who's there?" she asked.

Suddenly the lights came on and Hermione gasped in horror. In the middle of the small room lay a bleeding man.

"Ron."

She ran over to him and leaned down beside him.

"Ron! Ron, it's me, Hermione!"

She turned him over and gasped. His face was covered in blood and the gashes that she had tried so desperately to heal were now open again, blood spilling from every vein. He was barely recognizable.

His eyes were open, but they were not the same blue she knew. They were milky and unseeing.

He opened his mouth, but all that came out was foamed blood as gurgled groans escaped his lips. His head had been shaved completely and there was a huge black x on the top of his head.

"Ron… what did they do to you?" Hermione sobbed, wiping the blood from his face. He tried to speak again but nothing came out.

Hermione heard the door behind her open and she turned around, pulling Ron's body with her.

"What did you do to him?!" she demanded. Narcissa smiled.

"Nothing he didn't deserve," she answered. Hermione backed up some more when she saw three other men enter. Narcissa still smiled. "Now that the Mudblood's seen her fiancée, prep her."

The men reached out and grabbed Hermione.

"NO! RON!" Hermione screamed, grabbing his hand. She felt a slight squeeze from his hand before she was yanked away. "NO! RON! RON!"

The door slammed shut and Hermione was dragged to another room.

* * *

Narcissa stood when Hermione was finally brought back out, dressed in black robes. Her long brown hair had been shaved from her head. The blonde woman approached Hermione and grabbed her face, looking her over one last time. Narcissa then dropped her hand and turned to Bladwin.

"Bring out my son," she said. Bladwin nodded and opened the door Draco had disappeared through two hours before and five men brought out the Malfoy, wearing clean white robes. His blonde hair had also been shaved off. Narcissa nodded for the man by the main door to open it and in flooded at least a hundred men and women, dressed in white robes. Narcissa smiled.

"Today is the day!" she shouted, pointing at Hermione and Draco. "Today is the start of our salvation!" The men and women exploded into cheering and Narcissa turned to Bladwin.

"Start it," she ordered. Bladwin smiled and grabbed Hermione. Hermione tried to struggle but was no match for the two other bigger guys who pulled her over to one of the big glass boxes which had been lowered to the ground. They opened the cover and Hermione was forced in. They had a lot more trouble with Draco, who suddenly started fighting against the five around him. Finally, after some trouble, they got him in the second box. That was when Hermione noticed the box had small holes in it. Narcissa stepped in front of the boxes.

"For too many years we have been forced to endure the vile stench of those who don't deserve our powers. These _muggleborns_ who have taken over everything! How much longer must we live with these filthy mudbloods?" she asked, looking down at the box Hermione was in. "How much longer must we look at them?"

Hermione's eyes got huge and she started banging on the glass.

"Let me out! Stop this!" she screamed.

Narcissa nodded to Bladwin and he motioned for two men to raise the two boxes over the tank. Narcissa turned to the mass.

"Voldemort had a vision… to rid the world of these infidels. These… _cockroaches_. But there was one problem with his plan… He was a half-blood! He was not as pure as he desired and for that he fell," she sneered. "But now, under the direction of the Pure, we now have a way to fulfill that dream…"

"Oh my God," Draco whispered, it finally dawning on him.

Narcissa pointed to the boxes hovering over the tank.

"That muggle, Hitler, called it the Final Solution… well, my pureblood friends! I give you _our_ solution! I give you, the Process!"

The room exploded in cheering and whooping. Hermione's eyes grew big but before she could say anything the box she was in dropped into the water. Freezing water seeped through the holes in the box.

"NO! NO!" Hermione screamed, pounding on the glass. "NO!"

Narcissa took out her wand and glared up at Draco.

"I hope you enjoy your view in hell!" she shrieked. "_Kerona Versputan Avada!_"

Before Draco could say a thing blinding blue light struck him and he screamed in agony. He could hear his skin ripping apart and saw the blood spray from his own veins as the light surrounded him.

He wanted to die in that moment.

The pain was so unbearable and the screams were torture. He knew they were his own, but everything seemed so far from reality…. This pain seemed so far from reality…

Hermione looked up in time to see the blood splatter all over the box above hers. She could hear Draco screaming in pain and could see him writhing around in the box. She herself continued to bang on her own box, the water almost above her head. That's when she saw the blood begin to fall. Drops at first, but then it seemed to pour into the tank as if someone was pouring wine into a glass of freezing water.

Hermione took one last gulp of air before she was submerged in the water. She continued to kick at the glass, but she soon stopped when she saw the dark red surround her and seep through the holes in her box. The warm blood clouded her vision and soon stopped struggling all together as her lungs gave out its last breath of oxygen. She could still hear the booming cheers through the tank but soon they slowed to a slow steady beat, close to that of her heart. The freezing water and the warm dark blood mixed together and overcame her.

Then everything when dark.

* * *

Narcissa smiled as the blood of her son poured into the tank, staining it and blocking Hermione from view. She turned to Bladwin.

"Start the next step," she ordered and Bladwin turned to his men.

"Bring in the solution," he barked and soon large bins were being brought in and ladders were being set up. The men carried the bins to the top of the ladders and began pouring the contents of the bins into the tank, ignoring Draco's screams of pain. There was a glow from inside the tank and then it stopped.

"Does it work?" Bladwin asked. Narcissa turned to him.

"All in due time, Dimitrius. All in due time."

* * *

Harry found himself walking down the halls of the Ministry of Magic, trying to find his boss. Ever since Hermione's arrest and Ron's disappearance things at the Ministry had gone awry, especially for the Aurors. Harry had been suspended and Moody was being threatened with losing his job. The whole Auror department was being threatened in fact and Dumbledore's Headmastership was in question at Hogwarts.

"Have you seen Moody?" Harry asked a secretary and she shook her head.

"What are you doing here?"

Harry turned around to see Ginny standing there, at her side was Richard. Harry frowned.

"I'm looking for Moody," he said. Ginny looked around.

"Why would Moody be up here?"

"I don't know, but Ginny, I've been meaning to talk to you-"

"I'm sorry, Harry," she interrupted. "I can't talk right now." She indicated Richard. "We're going out."

Richard leaned into her ear and whispered something and she frowned.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said, waving in goodbye.

"Ginny-"

A scream cut him off and they all turned towards the noise.

"It's coming from the Atrium!" Someone shouted and they all headed to the railing that looked over the entrance.

"Oh my God," Ginny whispered.

A crowd had gathered below to watch as a woman screamed in horror. The man she was with was panicking as he looked down at his skin, eyes wide in terror. His arms were growing large green boils and his skin was starting to turn red.

"What's happening!" the man screamed. He tripped and fell into the fountain where he started shrieking in agony. The water was starting to turn red.

In the corner of Harry's eye he could see Ginny turn away from the scene into Richard's chest. He felt his heart constrict painfully, but couldn't worry about it now.

"Call St. Mungos!" Harry shouted.

* * *

"It's bad, Harry," Moody muttered as they walked down the white halls of St. Mungos.

"How bad, sir?"

Moody stopped in the hall and looked around before turning to Harry.

"Two more have been hospitalized since this morning. All of them are showing the same symptoms and it's getting worse. Apparently they were all at Azkaban before this happened with four other guys. They're under watch for right now, but they're not showing any signs of infirmity."

Harry frowned.

"They all got into Azkaban?"

Moody rubbed his face and looked down the hall.

"They're part of some review board on Beckett's urging, apparently. They were supposed to be seeing the conditions of the inmates at Azkaban. But that's not the problem, Potter," Moody told him quietly.

"What is?"

Moody took Harry to the side and waited until a nurse passed before speaking.

"The three guys that are hospitalized… they're all Muggleborn. The other four are half-bloods and a pureblood. The Ministry doesn't want to release this information to the public yet, but I think they went to see Hermione. None of them are saying anything at the moment and Beckett's not letting any Aurors go and interview the three that are sick. I don't know what's going on, Harry, but something just doesn't feel right and it's got Beckett's name written all over it," Moody whispered.

Harry ran his hands through his hair and let out a sigh.

"Is there anything we can do?"

Moody shook his head.

"Then I guess we just wait…"

**A/N: And now you know...**

**Rumpleteaze:** Well now you know what they wanted with Draco and Hermione. You'll soon find out what they want with Ron.

**ginevra-james:** Thanks for that! Was this nerve wracking?

**Gwenfrewi72:** Well, I've never been called a tease before, but I'm going to suppose it's a compliment. Thank you for the information.

**nextbestthing:** Was this _anything_ like your idea or did I catch you completely off guard? If I did, tell me what you're idea was.

**smore4u1:** I don't know if Hermione and Draco will be able to help each other. As for Harry, who knows?

**Chapter Tease: **

_"Ginny, what happened?" Harry demanded, pulling her over to the couch and sitting her down. "Ginny speak to me!"_

_Her frightened eyes met his._

_"Harry… you were right-"_


	14. Epidemic

_The idea is to die young as late as possible._ **-Ashley Montagu

* * *

**

_It was going to spread_.

That's the statement the Minister of Health at St. Mungos gave in the press conference two days after the three men had been admitted to the hospital.

"This disease is going to spread unless we inoculate those who are susceptible to it," he stated.

"Georgton! Who's susceptible?"

"Muggleborns. The Ministry is sending out information packets to all muggleborns in England. They are to report to a station nearest them and have the vaccination," the man answered.

"Minister Georgton, does this have anything to do with the recent arrest of Hermione Granger? Our resources say that the three men who fell ill were at Azkaban prior to their admittance," one reporter stated.

Georgton shook his head.

"That's a question for the Minister of Magic, not the Minister of Health. Thank you," he said before walking down from the podium. Cameras started flashing again and other reporters started blasting out questions, hoping to get the man's attention. In the corner of the conference room, Harry stood with two other Aurors.

"Something doesn't feel right about this," one said. Harry glanced over at her and then back over at the reporters.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Ginny bit her lip as she looked around for her wand before finding it under some newspapers.

"Okay," she muttered to herself, looking around trying to figure out if she forgot anything. She then grabbed her coat and was about to go out the door when the doorbell rang. Frowning, she opened the door.

"Harry?"

Harry glanced in and then looked at her.

"Are you busy?"

"Yes, I was just leaving."

"Where?"

Ginny placed a hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes.

"Out, now could you please move," she said moving past him and closing the door behind her. Harry followed her down the stairs.

"Look, Ginny, I really need to talk to you," he said.

"Well, talk fast because I'm late," she said over her shoulder.

"It's about Richard-"

Ginny stopped and closed her eyes.

"You see, I knew I didn't want to talk to you," she muttered before turning to face him. "Look, Harry. I understand that it's hard for you to accept the fact that I'm seeing someone else beside you, but get used to it okay. You made your choice so I'm making mine, now if you'll excuse me." With that she turned back around and started walking down the street again. Harry reached out and grabbed her arm.

"You're not going to those stations are you?" he asked.

Ginny yanked her arm away from his grip and frowned.

"What if I am?"

Harry tried to reach for her but she backed away.

"Look, Ginny. I have a bad feeling about this. Beckett's behind this somehow and I know nothing good can come out of these vaccinations."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Damn it, Harry. They're just being careful. It's not like they're trying to _kill_ anybody. They're worried about an epidemic, that's all. Things like this happen all the time," she said. "I'm just volunteering."

"But Ginny-"

"No Harry. Maybe this time you should just stay out of the Ministry's business. I think for once you're wrong about this," she said before turning and leaving. Harry watched her walk off and then closed his eyes. Something in him knew that she was wrong. He knew something bad was going to happen….

* * *

Ginny finally approached the building that the vaccinations were happening in. There wasn't a long line of people outside. She also noticed that there were a few guards at the doors, watching the crowd carefully. Biting her lip, she looked around and saw a door that had a sign that said volunteers. A couple of people were going in so she followed them as well. There were people off to the left, moving up the scattered lines and approaching tables where they signed in. Ginny walked over to a table marked "volunteers" and smiled.

"Hello," she said. The man at the table looked up at her.

"ID, please," he said.

Ginny dug through her bag and then handed the man her ID. He looked over it and then wrote her name down on a roster then handed the card back to her. He waved his wand over her name and a small piece of paper appeared beside the list. He handed the paper to Ginny and she realized it was a sticker with her name on it. The man pointed to a door.

"Follow those stairs up to the third floor. The woman up there will tell you what to do," he said before glancing behind her. "Next!"

Ginny went through the doors and up the stairs, peeling off the sticker and putting it on her chest. She walked up a few flights before reaching the door marked "3". When she entered she looked around. There were at least twenty different stations with men and women standing before them. She saw a few people behind the tables wearing the name tags as well, handing out vials.

"You a volunteer?"

Ginny turned and saw a woman, maybe in her late forties, near by.

"Yes, I am," Ginny responded, going over to the woman. They shook hands and the woman led Ginny to a table.

"My names Patricia Goyle." Ginny nearly tripped at hearing the last name. The lady noticed and frowned.

"Oh, sorry. I just haven't heard that name in a long time. Did your son go to Hogwarts?"

Mrs. Goyle nodded and smiled.

"Yes he did," she answered. "Were you a Slytherin?"

Ginny shook her head.

"No, I was put in Gryffindor, but I did know your son."

_Almost too well, _Ginny added at the back of her mind with a slight shiver. Mrs. Goyle didn't notice and smiled.

"Well, he's away right now, but maybe if I see him I'll tell him that I saw you. As for right now, you'll be stationed here, with Miss Abby. She'll tell you what to do," the older woman said before leaving. Abby looked up and smiled, motioning for Ginny to sit beside her.

"Hello. You don't have to call me Miss Abby. Abby will do fine," she greeted shaking Ginny's hand.

"Ginny," she said.

"Well, Ginny. All we're going to be doing is handing out these vials," Abby said, holding up one that contained a dark red liquid. "And then we're going to sit here and make sure that the people drink it. When they're done, they're supposed to go through those two elevators," she said, pointing to the elevators on the opposite side of the floor.

Ginny frowned.

"Make sure that they drink it?" she repeated, obviously confused.

Abby smiled.

"Well, you see, the potion has a very nasty taste so we've had cases this morning where people have tried to dilute the stuff with water or pumpkin juice or something like that. But the problem is that if you add anything to it, it loses its effect and then there's no point in drinking it in the first place. So now we have to make sure they drink it in front of us so that we're certain every one is safe. You don't really have to worry though. The first day of vaccinations there's rarely a lot of people so we should be done by lunch," she explained helpfully and Ginny nodded, picking up a vial.

"Okay," she said and started working.

* * *

Narcissa entered the white room and looked up at the tank. The screaming was still continuing but it was coming from someone else.

"Where's Draco?" she asked.

Flint came up to her.

"We had to switch him with Weasley for a while. You're son was starting to dry out," he explained.

Narcissa watched as one man climbed up the ladder and poured more of the liquid from the bins into the tank.

"How's our Mudblood doing?"

"She's doing well."

Narcissa glanced around then turned to leave.

"Put Draco back in."

* * *

It was getting late and the lines had completely disappeared. Abby had already left along with a few other volunteers and Ginny was just getting ready to leave when she noticed something in the corner of the floor she was on. Two men were dragging something through a door Ginny hadn't seen before until now. Biting her lip, she glanced around and then grabbed her wand. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, she made it to the door and slowly opened it. The hall behind the door was clear and she went in. She looked around for the two men but couldn't find them.

Then she heard someone talking and moved down the hall, looking through the windows to catch a glimpse of anything but all she saw were people at desks reading memos or talking to other people. She was about to give up when she heard a screeching sound and then arguing. She looked down the hall to see the two men from before exit a door.

"Damn it," one man said, looking down at his watch. "Where's Stan? He said he'd be here for his shift. I don't think I can stand the screaming any more."

The other guy shrugged.

"I wouldn't complain too much. That Parkinson bitch has been in a foul mood ever since that blood traitor, Weasley, took her man."

"What you mean that hot little red head that's been in the papers lately?"

"Yep. Apparently Lloyd was Parkinson's man, but Weasley took him," the man explained. The first man smiled.

"I wouldn't mind taking a crack at her. Weasley I mean. I heard she's a fiery thing," he said.

"She used to be Potter's girl, you know."

"Yeah, but I heard that he couldn't handle her or something like that."

"Oh well. Narcissa has plans for her, so don't go thinking you have a shot because you don't. That's Lloyd's job, not ours."

The first guy sneered.

"Lloyd? Lloyd couldn't find his way through a child's game, what makes you think he can find his way through to screw Potter's girl?"

The two started heading down the hall, away from Ginny. She waited until they were gone before going over to the door they had been in. Biting her lip, she opened it and almost fell back.

"Oh my God…"

It was a cat walk. But it overlooked something horrible.

There was a white room below and in it was a tank filled with what looked to be blood. Above it was a box carrying some sort of figure, though Ginny couldn't figure out who it was. There were people milling about, pouring something into the tank or just talking. But what made Ginny want to cover her ears was the screaming that came from the suspended box.

A door below her opened and five men walked out along with a man Ginny had not seen in a long time.

"Oh no…"

Draco Malfoy was being led to the tank just as the box was being lowered to the ground.

"Pull him out of there, quickly!" one man barked out and the glass case was opened. Ginny's eyes widened and before she could stop herself she screamed out.

"RON!"

Everyone below her stopped and looked up. Draco's eyes grew when he saw who it was.

"RUN!" he screamed.

The man who had been giving out orders pointed to her.

"GET HER NOW!"

"GINNY RUN!" Draco screamed again.

Ginny backed out of the door and looked around. She heard sirens and suddenly started to run as fast as she could to the door she had originally come from. She ran down the stairs and forced open the doors.

"Hey you! Stop! STOP HER!" screamed a man coming out of the elevators. The guards drew their wands and started firing at her but she was already out the door. She hesitated slightly when thunder boomed and rain poured down, hitting her suddenly with forceful winds. Then the steps beside her exploded and she began to run again until she pulled out her wand and disapparated.

* * *

Harry walked over to his door, frowning as someone frantically pounded at it. The moment he opened it, someone flew through and grabbed him, holding him tight.

"Ginny?" he asked, noticing the long soaked red hair and hearing the familiar sobs. "Ginny what's wrong?"

When he pulled away, his heart instantly sank at the sight of her. She was quaking terribly and her skin was sheet white. She was muttering something as tears fell down her ashen face. She was completely soaked in water.

"Ginny, what happened?" Harry demanded, pulling her over to the couch and sitting her down. "Ginny speak to me!"

Her frightened eyes met his.

"Harry… you were right-"

A knock at the door interrupted her.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter, this is the Ministerial Police! We need to speak to you!" someone yelled.

Ginny's eyes grew and she grabbed Harry's arm.

"They're here for me! They saw me, Harry, they're here for me!" she cried. Harry looked at her in shock then back at the door.

"Mr. Potter, if you do not open this door, we will have to use force to open it ourselves!"

Harry was about to get up when she pulled him back.

"They have Ron, Harry," she hissed and his eyes grew.

"MR. POTTER!"

There was an explosion and Harry shoved Ginny towards the fireplace.

"Get in!" he shouted.

Three men entered and Harry pulled out his wand.

"_Bombarda_!" he screamed and the walls exploded around the men, blocking their way to him. He then grabbed some Floo powder and got into the fireplace as well.

"12 Grimmauld Place!"

**A/N: Wow! The excitement is killing me... I'm actually almost done with this story. **

**rainless nigt:** Okay... um... I really don't know what to say about that because to be _really_ honest, that wasn't really all that graphic, if you've actually read any of my other stories. So I can't really tell you about the other chapters. If you have a problem with blood then... there's nothing I can do about that because that's what torture's about. And if you know anything about me, I love to torture my characters so I that's as much of a warning I can give you. Sorry!

**ginevra-james:** In chapter 9: Forever came to soon. It doesn't go into much detail, just a very brief thing at the beginning. Glad you liked that.

**charma10:** Well, don't give up hope yet, even though I'm almost done. They might still get through this!

**Gwenfrewi72:** Thanks.

**nextbestthing:** Well, I suggest you save the tears for chapter 17/18 because I almost cried at the end of that as well. And you know that if I cry then it must be good, right:-)

**Chapter Tease:**

_"How many Weasley's does it take before any of you tighten security?!" she shrieked and all activity halted. She looked around murderously. _

_"Who let her in?" she asked. When no one answered, she stood up straighter and brushed the hair out of her face. "Who… let… her… in?" _


	15. Closer to Hell

_Women do most delight in revenge._ **–Sir Thomas Browne**

**

* * *

**

There was a shriek of rage and a flash of green light then the office went silent. The French doors were opened and Narcissa walked out, her eyes blazing with fury. The guards at the door followed her at a respectable distance, not bothering to glance inside the room. Narcissa headed down to the white room.

"How many Weasley's does it take before any of you tighten security?!" she shrieked and all activity halted. She looked around murderously.

"Who let her in?" she asked. When no one answered, she stood up straighter and brushed the hair out of her face. "Who… let… her… in?" she said in a deadly calm voice.

There was a moment of silence before the man who had been at the volunteer desk when Ginny had arrived stepped forward, his hands shaking slightly under Narcissa's furious grey eyes.

"Come here," she hissed and he came. She then turned to a woman near by. "Get me a vial."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock but the woman did as she was told. A few minutes later she appeared with a small vial containing the dark red liquid. Narcissa turned to the man and handed it to him.

"Drink it."

"Narcissa, please-"

His plea was cut off by her hand as it made contact with his face.

"You let a traitor in," she growled, backing away from him. "Now you must pay."

"Please!"

"DRINK IT!" she screamed and slowly he opened the vial. After a few seconds he downed the whole thing. At first nothing happened then his body tightened up. His skin began to pull back and he fell to the ground, convulsing violently. His face was wrenched into a look of horror as he began to scream in torture, his eyes and nose starting to bleed. Some in the room turned away from the sight, unable to stand to look at the wretch. Others, like Narcissa, watched with cruel satisfaction.

Finally the man stopped screaming and Narcissa turned to one of the Death Eaters.

"Remove him."

The moment his body was gone, she turned to the others in the room.

"I want her found…" When no one moved her eyes blazed and she pointed to the door. "NOW!"

* * *

"Is she okay?" Harry asked when Mrs. Weasley came out of the room. She glanced down the stairs then back at him.

"She hasn't said a word since she told Dumbledore what she saw, Harry," she told the man. "I think you should try to talk to her."

With that said, she moved down the stairs, leaving him by himself outside Ginny's door.

How many times had he stood outside her door?

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and went in. It was dark, despite the momentary flashes of lightening that lit the room occasionally. He looked around and saw her sitting on the bed, her head in her hands.

"Ginny."

She jerked and looked around. Harry stopped when he saw her tearstained face.

"Harry," she whispered. "What are you doing?"

He walked over to her bed and sat down beside her.

"Are you okay?"

She looked down at her hands.

"How can I be okay, Harry? I just saw my brother being tortured and I couldn't do anything…"

Harry reached out to touch her arm but she pulled away, closing her eyes in pain.

"Ginny… it's not your fault…"

Ginny didn't answer. Instead, she turned to look at him and stared at him for what seemed like forever before she started laughing. It scared Harry to see her just start laughing like she did and he showed his concern.

"You were right," she laughed. "You were right about Richard."

Harry didn't know how this had to do with Ron or what she had seen, but he decided not to say anything.

"Harry, you were completely right about him… All he wanted was…" She stopped and looked down at herself. "What is _wrong_ with me?"

"Ginny-"

"Why is it that I can't find a real man?"

Those words hurt. Harry stood up, not able to understand her reasons for speaking at the moment. She looked up and knew why he had stood.

"You want to know something?" she asked.

"Ginny-"

She stood up and looked him straight in the eyes.

"When you told me that it was over… five years ago… I knew it was because of what had happened during the war… but when you walked out that door two months ago… I… I couldn't understand why," she said. She looked out the window as if she was trying to figure something out. "For a week, I tried to understand why we couldn't be together. I wanted to know why you were so scared…"

Harry reached out to take her arm but she backed up, shaking her head.

"I wanted so much for you to come back and just…" she bit her lip and closed her eyes, tears falling down her pale cheeks. She sat back down on the bed. Harry kneeled down before her and took her hands.

"Ginny," Harry said. "I… I can't risk getting you hurt."

Ginny looked up at him through teary eyes.

"Harry… people are going to get hurt… You can't stop that," she whispered. "What you can stop is hurting the people that I _know_ you love."

Harry bit his lip and looked away from her.

"Ginny…"

Ginny closed her eyes and looked up at the window.

"Maybe you should go," she whispered.

Harry looked back up at her and took in her face. Everything he had ever wanted was right in front of him. Everything he had ever dreamed of having since he had been eleven was right in front of him. Happiness was just three words away…

Tired of the silence, Ginny looked down at him.

"Harry, you should-"

His lips collided with hers, cutting her off. He moved his lips against hers urgently, placing a hand at the back of her head to make sure she didn't pull away. He felt her shudder under his touch and could feel the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"Harry," Ginny gasped into his mouth, standing up. He followed her, keeping his lips against hers as her hands came up to his arms, pulling him closer as well.

He finally pulled away after a minute, holding her tightly to him as they both breathed in deeply.

"Harry," she whispered again, her eyes opening to meet his. He looked over her face then leaned in, kissing her cheek then leaning into her ear.

"I love you," he murmured into her ear.

"Harry!"

The two turned to see Fred and George burst through the door. They hesitated when they saw the two but then George pointed behind him.

"We've found a way into the building."

* * *

The room was dark… yet he could hear screaming…

Were they his own?

No…. he had stopped screaming hours ago…

Then whose were they?

And why wouldn't the pain go away?

He tried to move but stopped when the pain shot up his spine.

He tried to remember her touch… her eyes…

He tried to remember that she had been here with him only the day before…

Where was she now?

Was she dead?

No, they would have told him….

Again he tried to move through the dark and once again he was met with excruciating pain.

Would he die here?

No… not in the darkness…

He tried to say her name, but could not take the breath to say it. All he heard was the gurgling sound… like acid on skin… his skin…

He stopped to listen and heard more screams.

His own?

No…

Not his own…

**A/N: Well, at least he told her! Let's see what happens from here!**

**charma10:** Because you shouldn't. :-)

**Why is there all this hostilaty towards Ginny? Harry's the one being an idiot. She's just trying to move on without getting hurt.**

**Chapter Tease:**

_"No, Ginny. You can't stay here," he said. _

_Tears came to Ginny's eyes and she pulled away from him. _

_"You have to go, Harry," she whispered. _

_"Ginny…"_

_She shook her head. _

_"You have to go!"_


	16. Bring Fire and Brimstone

_The silence kills the calm of the night  
I force an anxious patience  
Counting every beat and waiting for my turn to die…_

**Give it Up by Midtown

* * *

**

"What the hell is going on?!" Narcissa screamed, once again coming out of her office. The sirens were blasting and five guards ran past her without answering. "FLINT!"

There was a crack and the young man appeared at her side.

"What the _hell _is going on?!"

Flint walked along side her as she headed down the stairs.

"There's been a disturbance at the front of the building, Narcissa. I have men surrounding the building now," he assured her.

Two guards noticed Narcissa approach and opened the twin doors that led to the white room. She looked around and pointed to the door behind the tank.

"Get Weasley. He's coming with us. In five hours we will start the final step and I don't want anything to stop that," she hissed.

"Narcissa!"

She turned around to see Beckett come in with three of his officials.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be looking for the Weasley girl?" she hissed.

Beckett grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the side out of hearing distance from the others.

"We need to move this," he growled.

Narcissa's eyes grew.

"Are you of your rocker?! You can't just move her! There's a procedure!"

Beckett pulled her closer violently.

"_Listen to me_," he snarled. "I don't _care_ about procedure! I don't _care _about you're little pureblood fantasies!" He pointed to the doors he had just come through. "Someone knows where we are and if that Mudblood isn't moved _now_ this deal is over and I will pull back my security and watch you drown."

Narcissa's eyes flamed with rage and she yanked her arm away from his grip, backing up till she was in the middle of the room.

"Minster! I think you have forgotten who you are dealing with," she said loudly, glancing to her side at Flint who nodded and started motioning for others to do their jobs. Men and women began to exit the room while others went into the dark room to retrieve Ron. Then a door behind Narcissa opened and thirty cloaked men appeared.

Narcissa fixed Beckett with a look of contempt.

"You're services are no longer needed, Minister."

Beckett's eyes grew and he pointed to the three men who had come in with him.

"Kill her!" he ordered.

They stood where they were and his eyes grew even more.

"I said kill her!"

Narcissa smiled and walked over to him.

"I am a Malfoy, Minister, and _not_ to be taken lightly. Remember that when you meet the devil," she told him before turning her back on him and nodding. There was a flash of green light and the drop of a body and then Narcissa pointed to the three officials.

"I want her transported to the new location," she ordered before turning to Bladwin. "You know what to do," she said. Bladwin smiled and motioned for two men to grab the Minister's body before they disapparated. "Where's Weasley?"

Pansy Parkinson appeared.

"He's been securely moved along with the object, Mrs. Malfoy," she answered.

Narcissa nodded and looked at the tank. Pansy hesitated.

"What about your son?" she asked.

The older woman watched as the tank was being surrounded.

"Leave him. He'll die in a few hours," she said bitterly.

Suddenly there was an explosion at the entrance and Narcissa whirled around. Dumbledore stepped through the debris.

"Narcissa."

Her eyes grew and she pointed to the men and women around her.

"FIRE!"

Suddenly the room erupted in flashing lights and explosions. The walls around them shook as they fought; the Death Eaters desperate to escape and the Order desperate to stop them.

* * *

Ginny opened the door to the catwalk and looked down at the clash, praying that no one saw her as she moved quietly across the grating.

"Hey you!"

Ginny whirled around. The man at the door glanced down then up at her.

"Narcissa's been looking for you. Come over here!" he ordered, motioning her to come with his wand. Ginny stayed put. The man glared at her. "I said come!"

"LOOK OUT!"

Both of them looked down to see a flash of light aimed for them. Ginny's eyes grew and she crouched down. The catwalk exploded and she screamed as she found herself hanging from the railing as it twisted around.

"Ginny!" She heard someone scream.

"HELP!" she screamed, trying to pull herself up. There was a groan and the walk shifted slightly. She looked down in time to see people looking up at her, pointing their wands at her. "HELP!"

There was another flash of light and Ginny lost her grip. Screaming, she fell and hit the box hovering over the tank. Closing her eyes in pain, she rolled over and looked in the box to see nothing but blood. She looked around and saw the same people aiming at her.

"NO! DON'T SHOOT THE BOX!"

Ginny looked up to see Narcissa Malfoy running towards the tank.

"NO!"

There was a shattering of glass and she was falling again. She looked down and saw the tank of blood rushing towards her. Before she hit the surface she heard someone.

"Don't drink it!"

Then she plunged into the dark red fluid. At first it was freezing cold but then she felt the temperature increase. She pushed herself towards the surface, the sticky liquid covering her eyes and clogging her nose. She reached up and wiped her face frantically, gasping.

"YOU WANKERS!" Narcissa shrieked, her enraged eyes on the tank Ginny was now in. "YOU'VE RUINED IT!"

"GINNY!"

Ginny turned and saw Harry and her father running towards the tank.

"DAD! HAR-"

Something grabbed her and pulled her back under the surface. The stuff she was in was heating up and soon it began to churn, pushing her around as she struggled to get back to the surface.

Ginny couldn't breathe. She tried to get back up, but something was pulling her down, keeping her at the bottom.

That was when she heard something shatter. The liquid spread, freed from the tank. It moved all over the floor, revealing Ginny, Draco and the glass box.

Harry began to make his way over along with Mr. Weasley and some Aurors. Ginny was breathing as was Draco, but no one knew about the box.

"Ginny," Harry whispered, helping her sit up.

"I'm okay," she whispered. She looked over at the Aurors who were dealing with Draco.

"Is he okay?" she asked. They looked up at her, surprised by her concern but nodded nonetheless. Harry looked past them to the box, which others were trying to open.

"Is Hermione in there?" he asked shakily. Moody shrugged, instructing the others to use a different curse.

"We don't know."

"Moody!"

They turned to see two Aurors running through an adjacent door.

"Narcissa's gone! She and the other Death Eaters ran the moment Weasley fell into the tank. We tried to chase after but they disapparated," one reported quickly.

"Shit," Moody swore. "Well, search out the other rooms around here. I want to know what happened to-"

Suddenly screaming erupted from the box they were trying to break into. People backed away as the box began to jerk as something banged on the sides, screaming terribly.

"Hermione!" Harry screamed, running over to the box. He tried to open it but it wouldn't. There was more screaming, but this time they could hear her voice.

"GET RON! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL HIM! STOP THEM!"

There was a movement behind Harry and suddenly he was shoved aside aggressively.

"Hey!" Moody shouted, drawing his wand again. Draco, who seemed to have revived suddenly, had snatched the wand of one of the Aurors near by and was now standing on top of the glass box, glaring at everyone. It was obvious that he was in extraordinary pain, but he seemed to be ignoring it as Hermione continued to pound frantically on her imprisonment.

"_Don't touch the box_," he growled.

"Arrest Malfoy," Moody ordered, watching the wand warily. Draco turned to him.

"You need to get Weasley. In a matter of forty minutes you're going to have at least five thousand dead mudbloods to deal with," he told him.

"Watch your mouth!"

"Piss off!" Draco shouted. "GET WEASLEY!"

"Where is he?" Ginny asked softly and Draco met her eyes. He stared at her for what seemed like forever, unnerving her. He then glanced over at Harry.

"Try one of the doors in the Department of Ministries…" he whispered before getting off the case and falling to his knees. Moody glanced around then pointed to five Aurors.

"You five, stay here and watch him! The rest of you! We're going to the Ministry!" he ordered before heading out the door quickly. One of the Aurors grabbed the wand away from Draco again. Harry went over to Ginny and took her arm.

"Ginny-"

"I need to stay here with Draco," she whispered.

Harry shook his head, dread filling his eyes.

"No, Ginny. You can't stay here," he said.

Tears came to Ginny's eyes and she pulled away from him.

"You have to go, Harry," she whispered.

"Ginny…"

She shook her head.

"You have to go!"

"HARRY!" Dumbledore shouted, drawing the man's attention away from the red head. Harry hesitated and then followed Dumbledore out. Ginny bit her lip and then turned to Draco, who was leaning against the case. She could still hear Hermione banging against the glass.

"Are you sure?"

Draco looked up at her. For the first time in the time that she had known him, she saw grief in his eyes. She saw regret. She saw fear, but not of death… it was of something else…

"I'm going to die, Ginny… Why would I lie to you?"

**A/N: Wow... this is getting _weird_... :-(**

**nextbestthing:** To be quite honest, I really don't know. In actuallity I am the last person to get into a fight and if you saw me you'd probably agree. It just comes out... I don't know.

**smore4u1:** I am _really_ glad you enjoyed it, even in the outlands where ever your Grandparents live. :-) As for Harry, I thought that it was long overdue.

**SpazzySalemRavenclaw:** Yes! Finally!

**A/N: Okay, this is where I start to argue my point. I'd like to say right now that if I offend anyone, I'm _really_ sorry. I'd just tend to write what's on my mind as many of you know and when I do I tend to be quite... harsh? Maybe that's not the right word but I find that sometimes after I read it later I sound offending. Here we go!**

**lil:** Okay, I understand the whole Harry trying to protect Ginny thing but I do believe in chapter 7, I had Hermione say something about it being better to have said "I love you" then not. So I don't think Hermione should be brought into this.

**The Obsidian Warlock: **To be technical, (If I may), I'm barely basing any of this off of the books. To be honest when I write my stories I completely ignore the last _two_ books. I do understand that they come from Harry's point of view but the stories _I_ create come frome multiple points of view, forcing the reader not to take sides but to understand the thinking of each character that I give to you. So Ginny's emotional logic or pain may not bother you in the books but for me it's _extremely_ important. (But that's just for me. I'm not trying to tell you that you really need to care.) But in the next two chapters, I'm going to tell you right now, Ginny's emotions are going to be stretched. But that's jumping ahead. BTW, I had to look up the word "pseudo".

**Out of War Zone!**

**Rumpleteaze:** I didn't mean to give you nightmares! But I'm glad that it has that much of an impact on you. When I started doing this about a year and a half ago, I didn't expect to have this much of an affect on people. (Is that the right affect?? Effect?) :-)

**OzDust:** I prefer to use short phrases. Somehow it feels like poetry instead of just prose. (It's not really poetry but still) As for the Ginny thing, I'm not really trying to make people take sides. I just wanted people to see that Ginny has _every_ right to want to move on. I mean if someone I loved just kept pushing me away eventually I'd get fed up and move on as well. I understand Harry's reasons, of course, but that doesn't mean Ginny can't be a _little_ selfish. She was the one getting hurt.

**ArtemisMagic:** I'll see if I can get one in before New Year's Eve!

**Chapter Tease: **

_"Do you know what happens to blood traitors, Weasley?" she asked. _

_He didn't answer. _

_"They get fed to the wolves," she whispered into his ear. She shoved away a man who was trying to wipe the blood off her face. She pointed to the outraged mass of Death Eaters demanding to have him for themselves. _

_"You see them? They are the wolves, Weasley. They are the real heroes here, not you," she whispered murderously. "No one can save you now…" _


	17. In the Eyes of Death

_Nightmares of the past will fade away  
The future of your name is what will stay  
Never try to blame the past for everything you say  
You have the power you need to change your legacy_

**Legacy by Kutless**

* * *

Narcissa saw the room fill with Death Eaters of all shapes and sizes, hidden behind their identical masks. Hidden behind the frenzy that filled this place. They were all lusting for blood to be spilt. For _his_ blood to be spilt. They knew he was here and they all waited anxiously for him to appear… so that they could condemn him.

"The crowd's getting nervous, Narcissa," Pansy whispered. "They want to see him… they want to see it."

Narcissa glanced over at the younger girl then back at the mass of black robes.

"Then bring them what they want," she said quietly. Pansy walked away immediately, knowing that Narcissa was still seething over the huge failure back at the other building. With the tank now destroyed, all Narcissa had were these last few moments. And if they went wrong, others were going to die by her wand.

Narcissa glanced behind her when she heard the heavy sound of footsteps approach. There was a massive uproar from the crowds of Death Eaters the moment Ronald Weasley appeared on the stone platform, bound and bleeding. They swore and spat at him as he was dragged over to her by three men, looking practically dead with the amount of blood that covered him. Then Pansy reappeared holding a silver jewelry box with a fancy "P" embossed on the top. Narcissa opened the box reverently and pulled out the small necklace from within. The golden chain held a small onyx stone with a small pearl in the middle. The pandemonium ceased in an instant and Narcissa turned to them.

"Men and women of pure descent! I give you the reason we are here to day!" she shouted, pointing to Ron. There was a rolling hiss that soon turned into waves of vile language being hurled at the man. Narcissa held the necklace up higher and it stopped. "And this, my brothers and sisters in blood is our salvation!"

The chaos began again as the crowds worked themselves up into frenzies; shooting curses into the air as Ron was forced down to his knees. It was a wonder he was still conscious. Narcissa glanced up at the guards.

"If any one else comes through those doors, kill them," she ordered. They nodded and left the stone platform, disappearing into the crowds.

Narcissa went around so that she was behind Ron and leaned into his ear.

"Do you know what I've accomplished?" she asked softly. He didn't blink and she smiled. "I _know_ you've heard of the Process… every pureblood has. You know that we needed a mudblood as well as two purebloods. Naturally they would be blood traitors, but that's not the point."

She moved around him and stared into his eyes.

"The point is I am going to cleanse this country of muggleborn filth. And after I'm done here, I'm going to move to the mainland," she whispered. "But you're going to die here." She leaned into his ear, holding his head close to hers. "You see, Weasley, I don't _need_ that little mudblood back there. I don't _need_ my son and I certainly don't need you. There are a few more blood traitors out there. And don't worry about your little mudblood. She's going to die just like my son and you… except you're going to do the world a favor first."

He didn't respond so she pulled away and looked over his face for a moment before leaning in again.

"Come now, Weasley, don't look so upset," she hissed into his ear. He turned to look at her, his eyes barely open as her cold grey eyes stared into his now blind ones. "This is your chance to redeem yourself."

A deep growl erupted from the depths of Ron's chest and blood spewed out of his mouth spraying onto Narcissa's face. She stumbled back as shots were fired at Ron, forcing more pain into his already dying body.

Narcissa was slightly impressed by Ron's loyalty to the people she called mudbloods. But only slightly impressed.

She went back over to him and motioned for the guards to raise him off of the ground.

"Do you know what happens to blood traitors, Weasley?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

"They get fed to the wolves," she whispered into his ear. She shoved away a man who was trying to wipe the blood off her face. She pointed to the outraged mass of Death Eaters demanding to have him for themselves.

"You see them? _They_ are the wolves, Weasley. They are the real heroes here, not you," she whispered murderously. "No one can save you now…" She looked over his face and saw how his jaw clenched slightly. "No… you _can't_ see them," she murmured, leaning in so that her lips brushed against his bloody lips. "You're not afraid of them… are you?" She looked over him carefully. "What are you afraid of?"

His pale white eyes turned to her as if he could see her. As if he was looking into her soul.

She smiled.

"You _are_ a strong man… it's always hard to find a man who's willing to die for what he believes in. And when you do they're always the one's who have to die," she whispered.

Somehow, Ron managed to muttered something so softly that she almost didn't hear it between the gurgling of blood and wheezing as he struggled to breathe. Her eyes were flames and she struck him hard across the face, rage filling her as she reached down and grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him up to his feet. She moved behind him and leaned in.

"Look into the eyes of death, Weasley and tell me what you see," she hissed murderously into his ear. She looked out at the mass of men and women, concealed by evil and galvanized by the lust for the death of thousands. They were all silent, waiting for her. Watching her. Obeying her.

"Do you see your job?" she asked softly. "Do you see your family?" Still nothing. "Do you see your friends?" He gave nothing away. She smiled and reached around touched his heart. "What about _Hermione_?" Though he showed no emotion, she felt him stiffen and his heart race. She turned to his ear.

"_We will consume her_," she hissed. "_For we are Death Eaters!_"

Without warning, she slammed the small onyx pendant into his head and bedlam exploded in the large area. People screamed and pointed, eyes wide in amazement.

The pain!

The pain that surged through Ron's body was like nothing he had ever felt before. It came from everywhere and crushed him; suffocated him. His lungs screamed for air and his brain shrieked in agony as he fell to his knees, he blind eyes staring up, begging for death to come quickly.

He could feel the tears run down his face as he tried to scream. But nothing came from his tortured throat except for the blood that flowed from everywhere.

Was this how men were supposed to die?

Like this?

_No… you were supposed to die in her arms…_

More tears fell down his eyes as the pain mounted, coursing through his body and surrounding him.

_Hermione_…

He tried to say her name out loud… he wanted them all to know that there was still one pureblood here who loved her… that there was still one pureblood there that would always love her…

_Hermione…_

He tried to say her name… he tried…

_I'm so sorry… Hermione…_

He wanted to see the stars… he wanted to see the lake…

_Hermione, forgive me…_

He wanted to laugh again…

_Take care of my sister, Harry…_

He wanted to play one more Quiddich game…

_I'll tell your parents about how you fought for them…_

He wanted to kiss her as if he were going to die…

_I'm so sorry…_

Was this how men were supposed to die?

* * *

Ginny watched Draco as he watched the case Hermione was in. He had refused treatment, insisting that it wasn't going to help.

Hermione had stopped screaming ten minutes ago and now her silence was starting to unnerve Ginny.

Her mind traveled back to the room in Grimmauld Place. Her mind traveled back to Harry's words just before he had left.

_Had he meant it or were they desperate words meant to comfort her in her hour of need?_

"I'm sorry about what's happened, Ginny," he whispered and she jerked back to reality. She looked directly at him and bit her lip.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Draco," she told him and he smiled.

"That's the nicest thing I've heard in a long time…"

Ginny could feel tears come to her eyes and she moved over to him.

"You're going to be okay, Draco."

He actually laughed at this and looked up at her, his eyes going over her sad face.

"I used to like you, you know," he whispered and Ginny let out a sob. "In seventh year…"

He stopped there and looked back at the glass case. Ginny looked down at her hands, not knowing what to say. After a minute, he began talking again.

"You were beautiful and a blood traitor," he said with a smirk. Ginny looked back up at him.

"Draco," she whispered and he turned to her.

"There are a lot of bad things I've done that I don't regret, Ginny," he whispered. "There are only a few things I should have done that I regret not doing…"

Ginny let out another sob and leaned in, brushing her lips against his. She felt his hand move up to her face and caress her cheek gently before he cradled her face in his hands, deepening the kiss. He could feel the tears fall from her eyes and it comforted him to know that someone would miss him… when he died…

When she pulled away, she stared at him for a moment, a strange emotion towards him flooding her system.

It wasn't love, she was sure of that… but… it was something close…

Draco let his hands drop from her face to his sides, the same feeling rushing over him as well.

Finally, she looked away, breaking the bond and allowing both of them to recover from what had just happened. From what would never happen again…

"Coren," he whispered.

Ginny frowned and looked up at him.

"Your house elf?"

He shook his head.

"She's… she's not _really_ a house elf," he muttered. Ginny just stared at him, clearly confused. Draco sighed and placed a hand on his head, running his fingers over skin. It was then that Ginny actually noticed that his perfect blonde hair was gone.

"I wasn't necessarily careful in sixth year," he muttered and suddenly it dawned on Ginny what he was talking about.

"She's… she's you're… you're daughter?"

For some reason, Draco smirked as he looked over at Hermione's silent case.

"Pansy's a sucker for firewhiskey," he said.

"What happened?"

"My mother's what happened," he said darkly. "She was testing a new charm that transformed young children into house elves…"

"Oh my God," Ginny whispered and Draco turned to look at her.

"Coren was going to die… Weasley owed me one for letting him kill my father. He convinced Granger to save her."

Ginny suddenly felt a strong urge to throw her arms around Draco and give him a big hug, but something told her that it was a bad idea.

"Oh Draco…"

"But she wasn't able to reverse the charm…"

Ginny reached out and took his hand.

"Who else knows about this?"

Draco looked up at him.

"Besides Weasley and Granger? Just my mother," he whispered. "But she's forgotten that Coren used to be a child and thinks that she's just a house elf. Coren doesn't know any better…"

"Where is she?" Ginny asked. Draco looked up and stared at the entrance and shook his head.

"I don't know… but promise me you'll find her…"

Ginny nodded.

"I promise…"

Suddenly he buckled over and grabbed his head, giving out a cry of pain. At the same time, Hermione started screaming again. Ginny sat there, feeling utterly helpless as he groaned in agony.

He looked up at her through pained eyes and she saw it again.

The regret…

The sorrow…

The fear…

"Find her and tell her I'm sorry," he whispered before moaning again. His blood streamed down his arms and legs, pooling around him as his wounds began to torture him.

He looked deep into her frightened brown eyes and saw the emotion she had felt after they had kissed.

"I guess this is it…"

He screamed in pain and Ginny began to cry…

**A/N: Almost done. **

**nextbestthing:** Well, get out your tissues and your other sad songs because more is on the way.

**lil:** I wouldn't call that flirting.

**ginevra-james:** Don't worry. There's one more scene with them.

**Angleico3156789:** I don't really care for the full on fluff stuff, but I don't mind the occasionaly romantic scene. The thing is, when I first started doing this, I used to read a lot of the fanfics, but now I can't find them anymore. So I _rarely_ read the fics. I just write them. :-)

**Gwenfrewi72:** I can't tell you anything. :-)

**OzDust:** Well you know me. It's either intense or its a songfic! As for Ginny and Draco, I _really_ don't know what you're talking about. :-)

**Rumpleteaze:** Thanks, but as for nightmares being your friends... _okay_... coughpsychocough

**Wesker888:** As long as you keep reviewing, I'll keep giving out the chapters.

**charma10:** Don't worry... yet...

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	18. The Final Plunge

_Take the time, to learn to breathe,_

'_Cause some day we're going under._

_When did we, all fall asleep? _

_Won't someone wake us? _

_Take the time, to learn to breathe, _

'_Cause some day we're going under, _

_Help us see, what's underneath!_

**Learn to Breathe by Thousand Foot Krutch

* * *

**

There was a huge explosion at the back and at least five Death Eaters went flying. Narcissa whirled around in time to see Harry Potter come through the broken heavy oak doors along with about twenty others.

"KILL THEM!" she shrieked. She wasn't about to lose this time. Too many long years had been spent in carefully planning this and she wasn't about to go down without taking those mudbloods with her.

She stepped in front of Ron, who was still kneeling on the platform, and pointed to the back.

"KILL THEM!"

Harry saw her and stopped when he saw Ron.

"Oh God…"

Ron was kneeling on what looked to be a stone platform, looking upward. He seemed to be trying to scream but no sound was coming out as he bled out of every where.

Rage surged through Harry and he started firing off any curse that came to mind, ignoring Moody's objections behind him.

More explosions shook the ground beneath them as they fought. Some fought to save the unsuspecting thousands and some so that the unsuspecting thousands would die.

"NARCISSA!"

She spun around in time to see Harry Potter jump onto the platform and face her, his eyes blazing with uncontrollable hate. She smiled and bowed mockingly to him.

"Mr. Potter," she sneered, straightening up and flourishing her wand. "A pleasure, I'm sure."

"You hurt me friends, Narcissa," he growled and she shrugged.

"That's what happens when you fraternize with mudbloods," she replied calmly.

"_CRUCIO_!" Harry screamed and she stepped to the side and then moved behind Ron.

"I'd watch where you fire, Potter. You never know when you might hit something… _fragile_."

* * *

Ginny brushed away her tears as she watched Draco helplessly. She wanted to hold him and tell him that the pain would end soon, but they both knew that it would be a lie. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, but they both knew it was a lie… 

She knelt over him as he lay on the ground, suffocating in silent agony. Hermione had also reverted back into silence, seeming to sense that some sort of end was near. Ginny reached out and touched his face, her tears falling to mix with his blood.

"Draco…" she whispered and he opened his eyes, revealing milky white orbs. She gasped. "Can you see?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes again, another wave of indescribable pain crashing over him.

"I stopped seeing a long time ago," he rasped out, blood seeping out of his mouth as he spoke. She reached out and took his hand, squeezing it. He laughed then coughed terribly, choking up more blood. "I always thought I'd die in some cold arena alone… a blade in my back…"

Ginny's tears fell faster and she shook her head, pulling his hand up to her lips and kissing it.

"I'm here… you're not going to die alone," she whispered.

They fell into a silence broken only by Draco's frequent groans of pain. Around them, Aurors kept an eye on the doors and her, unsure of how to act to Ginny's unusual attention towards the condemned man.

"I want to see the stars…"

Ginny looked at him in surprise and then broke out into a fresh set of tears.

She wanted to give him the stars…

"I'm so sorry, Draco," she whispered. With that, she laid her head down on his chest, crying into his ripped clothes. She felt a hand come up to her head and stroke her hair gently. Opening her eyes, she stared at his face, taking in the torment that was coursing through his body at that moment. Then she saw a tear fall and she squeezed his hand again.

"You're not going to die alone…"

She heard the opening of a door and raised her head, looking behind her to see ten people enter. The man Moody had left in charge stepped forward, holding up his hand for them to stop.

"I'm sorry, but you're not allowed to be in-"

The flash of green lights forced Ginny to stand up and place herself in front of Draco and the glass case. When she saw who it really was, she narrowed her eyes and pulled out her wand. She moved closer to the door, not wanting him to get any further into the room.

"Richard," she growled. He smiled at her and looked behind her at Draco.

"Were you just crying over his body?" he asked and Ginny stiffened up. Richard's eyes then traveled to the glass case.

"It's a shame we never really had a chance to know each other better, Gin," he said, glancing behind him and signaling the men with him. He then turned back to look at her, his eyes moving greedily over her body. "All of that going to waste…"

Ginny held her wand higher, pointing it to the nearest man coming toward them.

"If you touch either of them, I'll kill you," she warned dangerously, her hands trembling with rage. Richard shook his head.

"Draco Malfoy's days are over, Ginny, so let him die the way he lived. That's real justice," he whispered.

Ginny shook her head, training her wand on him.

"No… real justice would be me shoving that wand up your arse," she hissed and Richard laughed.

"You sound like your brother when we found him," he said, walking toward her slowly. Behind Ginny, Draco let out a cry of pain. "He begged for us to kill him, you know. Ron _begged_ for us to kill him because he wasn't strong enough to handle the torture."

Ginny backed up a little, tears falling from her eyes as she shook her head.

"Shut up," she whispered.

"Your brother was a coward," Richard sneered. "And now he's going to die like an animal."

"Shut up," she said louder, backing up some more.

"And then Malfoy's going to die like the coward he is. He'll die alone and unloved because that's how he was born. An unloved-"

"Shut up."

"Disgraced-"

"Shut up!"

"Vile, loathsome-"

"Shut up!"

"Puss…"

"_AVADA KERDAVA!"_

Richard dodged the curse then brought his own wand up sharply.

"_Sectumseptra_!"

Ginny screamed in pain and fell the floor, her own blood mixing with Draco's as it pooled around her. She heard Draco cry out again in pain, but this time, she couldn't answer him… she couldn't comfort him…

Gathering all the strength she could, she rolled over onto her stomach and began to crawl towards Draco, frantic to reach him before Richard did.

"_Crucio!"_

Ginny screamed in agony and was kicked over onto her back, gasping for air as her lungs suddenly began to constrict.

She heard glass crunch and then saw Richard kneel down beside her, looking over her writhing body with pity. Her eyes widened when he pulled out a knife and looked up at Draco.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but this has to happen," he whispered.

_NO!_

Richard stood back up and stepped over her.

She could hear herself screaming yet no sound escaped her mouth. Ignoring the excruciating pain that flooded her body, she reached out, desperate to take his hand. Desperate to let him know that she was still there…

She saw Draco's hand move around, searching for her hand as well, knowing that his end was coming soon. She saw his mouth gasp in pain and his eyes bulge in sudden agonizing fear.

_He was going to die alone…_

Her fingertips grazed his when Richard stepped on her arm, stopping her. She cried out and tried to pull away and he stepped off, watching her as she yanked her arm to her body, gasping for air that never came. In the background, Hermione had suddenly started screaming again.

Her eyes opened in time to see Richard kneel down again, his eyes going over Draco's pained blood-ridden face with a sickening glee.

She saw his lips move but heard no words.

_No_, something inside her screamed. _Take his hand! Take it quick!_

She tried to reach again but couldn't.

There was a glint of steel and then Draco's hand became still.

_No… _

This couldn't be happening….

_No…_

This wasn't supposed to happen…

"NO!"

Her cry of agony ripped past her lips and was immediately followed by choked sobs.

"NO!"

A new wave of tears fell down her cheek as she sobbed uncontrollably.

She didn't remember hearing an explosion, nor did she remember the flashes of light. She didn't remember the man who rushed over to her, shouting her name. She didn't remember seeing them break Hermione out of the glass prison…

All she remembered was hearing her name whispered before he saw the flames…

All she remembered was that silent scream that remained on Draco's lips…

Then everything went dark…

**A/N: Hey. This is the last for a while. **

**smore4u1:** I've got _too_ much to do at the moment. I'll try to update as soon as possible but that probably wont be until next week wednesday.

**Rumpleteaze:** O like I've never heard that before:-)

**nextbestthing:** Um... because I'm _bored_.

**ginevra-james:** Are you loving it this time or what?

**OzDust:** I'm gladyou liked it! and _yeah_ no. I don't think the whole D/G thing would work with me unless Harry magically disappeared and Ginny was like... yeah... I don't think I could ever really do a D/G thing.

**ArtemisMagic:** Cute but now very much over.

**Wesker888:** Yes, well I figured, if Draco's so protective of a house elf there ought to be a damn good reason. :-)

**anonymous992:** Well, I'm happy you're enjoying this story.

**elapotter:** You probably won't read this but if you do, I don't know where you got the _romantic_ part about that last scene, but I clearly indicated that both of them didn't actually love each other. She was just really trying to comfort him. So if you have to stop reading a story because of that, then... shrugs

**charma10:** You should _never_ trust me with these characters. I always do something completely... unexpected?

**No Chapter Tease. **

**Sorry.**


	19. White Eyes and a Small House Elf

_You must not lose faith in humanity. Humanity is an ocean; if a few drops of the ocean are dirty, the ocean does not become dirty._ **-Mohandas K. Gandhi **

* * *

"I'll be taking questions now," Moody said.

Reporters raised their hands eagerly and he pointed to one.

"Yes."

"Finn Samuel. The Quibbler. Is it true that the Minister was behind these atrocities?" the man asked.

Moody glanced around then shrugged slightly.

"At this present moment, I'm not at liberty to discuss Minister Beckett's association with what has happened over the past week," he said.

"Will you acknowledge the fact that the Minister was in fact responsible for the deaths of those Aurors in that raid almost two and a half months ago?" Samuel asked quickly and Moody sighed.

"I am not at liberty to discuss anything to do with the Minister of Magic," he said tersely.

Samuel smiled.

"Is the Ministry still hiding things from the public, Moody?"

To everyone's surprise Moody chuckled.

"Let's just say that I like my job very much, Samuel," he replied. A few people chuckled then began raising their hands again. Moody pointed to a woman and she stood.

"Lisa Brock for Witch Weekly. For three days we've been getting rising body counts of the muggleborns who were lost in this tragedy. Can you tell us just how many lost their lives?"

Moody sighed and looked around again.

"As far as we know, three hundred and six people have lost their lives. Now all of these people unfortunately were living within a fifteen mile radius of the Ministry of Magic. We're guessing that all the others who drank the solution have not been killed, though we do have Aurors going door to door, checking to see if there are any others."

"Is there a way to get rid of the solution that was drunk?"

Moody shook his head.

"So far, we have not found a cure, but as long as something like doesn't happen again we should not have a problem. The stone which was used has been destroyed, Albus Dumbledore has personally seen to that," he answered.

"What about Draco Malfoy?"

Everyone looked to the back of the press room to see Reeta Skeeter standing there with her quill beside her. Moody scowled at her.

"What about Draco Malfoy?" he asked.

She smiled falsely and began to move towards the front.

"Well, the word is that Draco Malfoy was actually helping the Death Eaters get Ms. Granger. Isn't that the same Draco Malfoy that the Ministry _promised_ us was not a risk?"

A murmur spread through the room. Moody held up his hand for quiet.

"Draco Malfoy was a victim of the Process just as much as the muggleborns who died were," Moody said. "He died by the hand of a Death Eater because he chose not to kill innocent people. I think that's it for today, thank you."

* * *

Harry held up his Auror badge to the guards of the third floor on St. Mungos. They nodded to him and he past by, glancing into the waiting room where most of the Weasley family stayed. He walked by and found himself standing in front of one of the private rooms. He knocked a couple of times and the door opened, revealing Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh Harry," she said in surprise. She glanced behind her then turned back to Harry. "Come in."

Harry went inside and paused when he saw Ginny sitting up in her bed. In front of her was a small house elf. Ginny was smiling as she spoke quietly with the little thing.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said and the woman looked up. When she saw Harry she froze for a second then looked over at her mother.

"Could you take Coren, mum?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded and picked up the elf, carrying it out the door. When the door closed, Ginny looked up at Harry. After a moment of awkward silence, Harry pointed to the bandages around Ginny's arms.

"Do they still hurt?" he asked, sitting down in the chair Mrs. Weasley had been sitting in.

She continued to stare at him for a while then looked down at her arms.

"No… they don't," she whispered.

Harry looked over at the door.

"That house elf…"

"She was Draco's," Ginny responded and Harry looked back at her.

"Malfoy's?"

Ginny nodded slowly, looking back up at Harry.

"She was found a day ago in some closet," she said. Her eyes suddenly got watery and she brushed at them angrily. "She was terrified, Harry…" There was a moment of silence. Ginny sniffed and then looked down at her hands. "McGonagall came by and said she might be able to fix her."

"That's good," Harry whispered.

They sat in silence for a while longer and then Harry stood up, moving over to Ginny's bed.

"Look, Ginny-"

She looked up at him, her eyes searching his face.

"Were you scared?" she asked.

Harry frowned and she looked away.

"I always hated it when you were right… during the War… I never wanted to believe that being apart was the better thing…" She looked into his eyes, tears rolling down her own eyes. "You were always right though… you were right this time about Richard… and about the vaccinations… but you were also wrong."

Harry shifted, staring at her. She bit her lip and more tears fell.

"Being apart is possibly the worst thing you could have ever thought of… because when I die I don't want to die alone," she murmured before Harry leaned in, pulling her to him and kissing her.

Every wall Harry had built around himself shattered into millions of bits around them, allowing him to finally hold her. They needed this. With everything that had happened, they needed this more than anything.

Ginny pulled away from Harry, eyes closed.

"I love you, Harry," she whispered.

Harry's eyes went over her face, taking in everything.

"I love you…"

* * *

The first thing that when through Hermione's mind when she opened her eyes was that she thought she was dead. But then again, she doubted that dead people see white…

Maybe she had reached the end of that tunnel they always talked about…

Then why was there pressure?

It wasn't pain… just a pressure.

She closed her eyes again and tried to remember what had happened.

She remembered hanging beside a tall blonde man who she felt sorry for.

She remembered a dark room where another man lay injured. She was crying…

She remembered being placed in a glass box, surrounded by at least a hundred people.

She remembered pain…

She opened her eyes and again she saw white.

Was she blind?

_Blind people don't see white, Hermione_, she told herself.

Then why couldn't she see?

She must have said this out loud because the pressure disappeared and suddenly she could hear someone chuckle.

The voice sounded familiar.

"Maybe if you took your head out of the pillow, you'd see something other than white, Hermione," came the male voice.

Hermione closed her eyes again and tried to move. There was more pressure and then she felt air pass over her face.

She opened her eyes and blinked a few times before she found herself staring into two milky white orbs.

"Ron…"

He smiled and reached out to touch her cheek.

"Hey," he whispered.

"What happened?"

His smile disappeared and he looked down at her hands, taking them in his own.

"Three hundred and six people died from the initial blast… Moody's checking to see if there's anyone else…"

"And the Minister?"

"He was killed by Narcissa…" he told her before looking up at her. "Malfoy didn't make it…"

Hermione stared into his eyes for a moment then looked down at their clasped hands, feeling something move within her.

"I know…"

They were silent for a moment then Hermione looked up again.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? Your wounds… they could kill you if you don't get any rest-"

Ron held a finger to her lips, looking over her face. Suddenly Hermione felt enthralled by his white eyes as he stared at her. He leaned in and brushed his lips against her cheek.

"I've spent enough time resting, Hermione," he whispered into her ear. "I think it's time you and I got out of the hospital."

Hermione pointed to the bandages that were so evidently constraining him.

"But your wounds…"

Ron smiled, standing up and grabbing the wand that was lying on the bed beside him. Hermione noticed that it wasn't either of their wands, but wasn't about to ask where he had gotten it from. He helped her out of the bed and pulled her close to him before disapparating.

* * *

When they appeared again, Hermione could see that the action had hurt Ron. He was clutching his stomach and wincing. Hermione placed a hand on his chest, biting her lip. He looked up at her and smiled. 

"Come on," he whispered. Hermione looked around and frowned.

"Hogsmeade?"

The small town was sleeping peacefully under the moonlight. It looked as if it had just rained; the shingles were glistening so much.

Ron pointed over to Hogwarts and took her hand.

"Come on."

They walked in silence for a while as they walked up the gates of Hogwarts. The gate opened for the two and they walked over to the lake.

When they finally got there, Ron just stood, staring at it. Hermione watched him for a while, taking in his eyes and the scars that were all over his arms and neck. She reached out and touched one scar on his arm, drawing his attention away from the beautiful lake.

He looked at her and after a moment just started laughing. Hermione frowned, watching as he laughed, clutching his stomach.

"What?"

He pointed to her head and then to his.

"I guess we can grow our hair together, now," he gasped, laughing harder as Hermione reached up and touched her head, only to find fuzz where her long brown hair had once been. Becoming indignant for some reason, Hermione hit him in the arm.

"It's not funny, Ron," she scolded. Ron continued to laugh, sitting down on the ground because he couldn't stand up anymore.

"Yes it is," he said with a chuckle. He turned to look over at the woods and Hermione gasped. He looked back at her but her eyes were on the back of his head.

"What?"

Hermione kneeled down on the ground and touched the spot on the back of his head where the giant 'x' had been. It was still there along with the burn of the pendant that had been slammed into his head. He reached up and touched it gingerly before shaking his head.

"Don't worry. When my hair grows you won't see it," he assured her.

Hermione nodded and looked around. She looked over to the woods and frowned.

"What's that?"

Ron looked over at it as well and sighed. It was a white tombstone just on the edge of the woods, facing the lake.

"That is Draco Malfoy…"

Hermione looked at Ron.

"They buried him here?"

Ron nodded.

"Ginny said that he died alone… so Dumbledore insisted that he not be buried alone…" He looked up at Hermione. "He won't be alone as long as there are students at Hogwarts."

She looked back over to the grave.

"I suppose not…"

She looked around again before looking up at the sky.

"It's beautiful."

Ron frowned and nodded.

"I thought of this… when I thought I was going to die…"

Hermione turned to look at him.

"Don't say that…"

He looked up at her.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

Hermione leaned in to kiss him but he stopped her. He ran his hand over her face, his eyes following the movement carefully before he stopped at her lips. He then leaned in and brushed his lips against hers gently, taking in the warmth of her breath as a comfort. He didn't deepen the kiss nor did he pull away quickly. He just stayed like that, breathing her in. He finally did pull away though and watched as tears fell down her cheeks silently.

She opened her eyes and stared at him before leaning in and wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck.

"Are we still getting married?" she asked, her voice muffled slightly by his cloths.

Ron smiled and pulled her closer; his eyes watching the giant squid glide across the surface of the lake smoothly.

"Yeah…"

"What are you two doing out here?"

Hermione and Ron looked up from their place on the wet grass to see Ginny and Harry standing there.

"I could ask you the same question," Ron responded, holding Hermione close as she turned so that she was sitting in between his legs. Ginny sat down as well.

"I wanted to see Draco," she said. Harry sat down beside her.

"Moody informed me that _someone_ escaped from St. Mungos before they were supposed to," Harry quipped, catching Ron's attention.

"I needed to get out."

Harry shook his head.

"Don't worry. As far as I'm concerned, you two were found in London, looking for Ron's eyes," Harry responded, causing Hermione to smile.

"I see that you four are doing better."

Startled, they all stood up and turned around to see Dumbledore standing there, smiling.

"Dumbledore!" Hermione exclaimed before hugging him, much to the old man's surprise. Harry smiled and shook his hand.

"Thank you… for everything…"

Dumbledore nodded.

"My pleasure," he said before turning to leave. "I hope you will all stay for breakfast. There's a wonderfully made strawberry tart that I thought was very delicious when I sampled it in the kitchens."

With that he continued up the hill until he disappeared inside the large fortress.

"I told you he was off his rocker," Ron muttered and they all burst out laughing.

**_The End..._**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that just as much as I did. I always hate writing endings, but hey! they have to be written. **

**youknowme608:** Thank you for reviewing!

**hpfreaklol:** I'm glad you liked it.

**SpazzySalemRavenclaw:** I hope you loved the ending!

**ArtemisMagic:** Well, at least he wasn't buried alone.

**ela potter:** Well, Harry and Ginny did get together, so you don't have to worry about her being with anyone else.

**anonymous992:** Sorry it took a while to update. I absolutely _hate_ writing endings and it usually takes me a while to write one.

**nextbestthing:** I decided to leave this one with not as much information as the others. They all lived, who cares how?

**ginevra-james:** I don't want to say lover for the sake that she wasn't really saying that because she care about him as much as she felt _sorry_ for him... but I suppose there is a very clear attachment towards each other that was shown. I guess.

**Loyd1989:** Well, for this one, I decided to end on a lighter note.

**tamara72:** Oh my is right! You hardly wrote anything:-)

**Angleico3156789:** I hope you liked it.

**OzDust:** Well, I figured, 'Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin.' I guess he really was supposed to die that way.

**Rumpleteaze:** Sorry I didn't update as soon as you would have liked, but it takes me a _really_ long time to write the ending. Even if it is short. I just don't like the idea of ending it.

**smore4u1:** Man, you must really hate me now. I haven't updated in at least three weeks. As for Draco, I think I ended that quite well, if I do say so myself. :-) I'm glady you enjoyed this story!

**Hey! For those Ron/Hermione fans out there, I'm working on two different stories! Don't worry, I'll finish Imitation of Life. I'm just fiddling around with two other ideas. One, I know you'll like, but the other is something very unlike me and I'm just testing the waters. You know, seeing something else. I'll give you a snippet of the second one. **

**Pulling Out the Dasies:**

_"Ron!" she gasped, placing a hand over her heart as she tried to calm herself down. "Don't do that!" _

_"I didn't hear you saying that when Rand was trying to get into your knickers."_

_Hermione could feel the coldness of his voice resonate off the walls and knew why the knob had been cold. She bit her lip and walked past him. _

_"It's just business, Ron and you know it," she said over her shoulder as she went into the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove. _

_"You seemed to enjoy it."_


End file.
